Coiling Knots!
by gadhadada
Summary: Twirl or Twist makes Lose Loops into Strong Grips...!
1. Chapter 1

**First a Big Big Big Thank You so much for TONS of APPRECIATIONS and APPLAUSE even CRITICAL Reviews for My Last Story Entitled "I M BACK... REALLY"**

 **I Love Few Critical Points so Replying them Here...**

 **GUEST... OML, baccha itna Gussa... You Told abt "Rphan Orpah Orphan... Dimagh ki Dahi kr di"... Dekhyey Bacchy, AMAR ka Character or Us ka Background Daya Sir kay Mamta Foundation waly days sy FW nay Dikhaya tha... Us mein Roam bhi Nahi tha... Main ny Usy Background pr likha aur Us ko Kharab ahi kiya... kyunky already Story Detail mein FW nay bata diya tha... except Hum Us kay aagy End pr Likh skty thy... phir bhi Aap ko Bura laga... is ky liye Buht Buht Mazrat... Aap ky Comments ka Buht Shukriya...**

 **Another GUEST  asking about Which Epi Abhijeet Sir Patato Allergy mentioned, its TWISTED FAMILY (Last Scene)...**

 **RITU... OK, its Your HBD Gift... Theek...**

 **Few READERS found My English is Very Bad... Sadly its TRUE... mostly I Jumped from scene to Scene... again its TRUE...**

 **so Now, Tell Me kay Main aagy Stories likhun ya Nahi, cz Only Few Readers Mentioned it, so I Need More Votes on that...**

* * *

 ** _Its really a Goofy Story.. I must Tell You…. You All Surprised finding the End…. Ahan…_**

 ** _A Story of Five People, Shockingly Connected to Same Strand and come across in Totally Unusual Circumstances…_**

 ** _Thank You so much GUEST who gave Me that Plot although except the Profession of Abhijeet Sir, Daya Sir Character and Daya Sir and ACP Sir Relation..._**

 ** _All are Mine Mind Work..._**

 ** _this time Story Update coming after TWO DAYS Gap..._**

 ** _BOLD Parts presents PAST/FLASHBACK..._**

* * *

 **COiLiNG KnOtS**

 _The Waiting is Over as the Guest of Honor coming giving His Short Arrival over the Only Audience coming to His Presence.._

 _The Figure Stand Up, extending Arm, Opening Fist so the Palm coming in Greeting Position with the coming Figure…_

 _Figure Eyes Twinkling Seeing the Arrival having No Lift Board over His Face while Complete Ignorance on this Silent Gesture of Introduction shows Openly, gives the Chance to Figure who Slightly turn Head, Look at Another Figure, standing over little steps far, taking Sigh, uttered…_

 _Figure (pretending tone): I am really Sad Mr. Pradyuman.. (Mock) Daya Buht Challenging hoga… (sighing) But…_

 _His Deep Sigh with_ _ **BUT**_ _and Continuously Twinkling in Eyes, Angrier the Arrival, who Initially could not Expected such Open Call from His Previous Experiences, now Step ahead before the Figure Palm Close and Arm Down because grab it with Extreme Tight Grip really takes Him in the Ring at the Start of the Battle while the Shaking Hand telling the Hype and Heat of that coming up Rival Match…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _Voice 1: Theek hy Sir, (obliged tone) It will be an Honor for Me…._**

 ** _The Room is Spacious having Less but Classy Interior, Occupied by Two Entities, One is looking Older and Senior while another Younger and Energetic, Discussing over Some Important Issues…_**

 ** _Voice 2: bas Abhijeet, (telling) Mr. Pradyuman is My ChildHood Friend.. U know CHADDI BUDDIES (Abhijeet laughed while Heard More) so Aap kay Sessions Private hon gy… (Abhijeet nodded, hearing addition) Notes Khud tak hee rakhna aur agar kisi sy Consult karo tou Reference kay tour pr except (with a Pause) with Your Father and Ashoke…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Sir, (ask) Aap Case History Mujhy kub tak Mail karein gy…?_**

 ** _Sir (telling): I already Did… (sadly) Mera itna Interaction Nahi ho paaya Bacchy sy, thori Intro hee hogi aur haan Us kay Previous Doctors ky kuch Notes/Medicine/Results etc hon gy… but (strict) U take it as a Separate Case and Most Important, He is an Epileptic Patient, also going through that Bad Trauma, so Be CareFul…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded with): Jee Sir, I can Understand…._**

 ** _Sir: is Bad Experience ny Us kay Ander Buht Karwahat bhar dii hogi… (telling) Pradyuman Sounding Extra Tense… Khair, (again focusing over Abhijeet with) zara Alug tareeqy sy Handle krna Usy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Jee, wesy kya (ask again) Main Us kay Father sy milun..?_**

 ** _Sir (agreed with): Sure, He will be there at 10:30 AM at Ur Clinic, Tomorrow… Mail Dekh lena… (softly) phir tou Bacchy sy Direct Mulaqat ho jaye gi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Jee Sir… (again) Thank You again…_**

 ** _Sir (wishing luck with): Good Luck Beta…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Smiled and after some Casual Chats, Beading Good Bye to Him while after that Freed from His Usual Routine till Night and after getting Fresh at Night taking His Dinner as well, Enjoying His Lemon Tea and started Reading the Few Case Notes about His New Patient whose Case Hand Over to Him from His Senior Teacher Dr. Bhatiya who went to Canada for His Daughter Immediate Cancer Operation…_**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _A Man coming inside Hurriedly although Placing Folder, Cell and Keys over Desk while giving a Warm Shake hand to the Person Waiting for Him, quite Long, so sat either signaling Him for Sitting with an Apology tone…_**

 ** _Voice 1: I am so Sorry, (sat with) Mr. Pradyuman.. Aap ko Wait krna para.. (irritatingly) Delhi ka Traffic bhi Mumbai sy Kum Nahi…_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman (smilingly): its OK…_**

 ** _Voice 1: tou Shroo karein pr Pehly (Sweetly) Introduction, I am (softly) Dr. Abhijeet Gupta, Psychiatrist plus Psychologist…._**

 ** _Pradyuman (with smile): I am Pradyuman Satam…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Lovely Meeting Sir… (ask) ab batayey…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman (telling): darasal Mujhy Dr. Bhatiya nay Aap ko Refer kiya tha…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded): Yes, Main ny (briefing) Sir, I mean (correcting) Dr. Bhatiya sy Baat ki hy, even Unhun nay Aap kay Bety Daya kay Case ki Briefing bhi Mujhy di hy (checking Same Folder He took when comes with) Aap ko kya lagta hy, Aap ny itny Doctors kyun Change kiye…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman (with sigh): Honestly Dr, Daya Apny Doctors sy Cooperate hee Nahi krta tou wo Bechary Us ka Ilaj kya karein gy…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: ummm.. its Natural… BTW, (confusingly as in Introduction He got Daya got Degrees from Renowned Universities of World even Handling His Father Business too) agar Usy Problems hain tou Us ka Track Record tou…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (interrupts with): dekhyey Dr…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (look at Him and say): Call me Abhijeet, Sir… (smilingly) it's giving Me atleast a Nice Impact…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (with smile): Good… haan, darasal Abhijeet, (telling) Daya Bachpan sy hee Buht Alug Baccha hy… Us ki Intelligence aur Skills Awesome hain…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (stopping Him with): wo By Birth aisa hy…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: Nahi… (with Sigh) Apni Mumma ki Death kay baad Us ki ye Halat ho gayii… Seriously Abhijeet, He is (His Tone tell now He is Completely Frustrated with His Son Extra Qualities) so Stubborn, Irritated kinda Person… Giny Chuny Us kay Dost hain… Milna Julna tou Zero hy kisi sy… aksar Apny Room tak hee rehta hy ya Apnay Un Dostun kay Sath…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (confusingly): aur Office Staff sy Us ka Rawwiya…?_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman (takes Irritated Sigh): agar Wo Office jaye tou Pata chaly Humein…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (uttered slowly): Ain… (ask) matlab…?_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman: Mostly Us ka Raabta Online hee Rehta hy.. (with sigh) aksar Presentations or Visits tou Wo Skype kay through krta hy… agar kabhi Jana paray bhi tou bas, Samjhein (dull tone) Bhaag hee Nikalta hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (with smile): hmmmm…. (ask again) kya Us kay Previous Doctors kay Sessions sy Usy koi Faida Nahi hua…?_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman: Nahi, kuch Khas Nahi… (telling now) isi liye Main ny ye Sub Band kr diya tha pr is Recent Waqyey ny Usy bhi Kafi Ajeeb kr diya hy… Buht Ukhra hua… Khamosh… wo tou Bhatiya ny Khud Mujhy Offer di tou… pr ab (straight) Mujhy Nhai Malum Abhijeet, Wo Aap kay Sath Cooperate kry ga bhi ya Nahi… wesy agar (thoughtful tone) Main Usy Nahi bataon kay Aap kaun hain.. (seeing Abhijeet Questioning gaze so added) I mean Aap as a Guest ya Mery kisi Frnd kay Bety kay Reference sy bhi Ghar mein Reh skty hain… (ask little excitedly) Aap ka kya Khayal hy…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (sat straight and in Strong tone): Nahi Sir… Mera ye Usool Nhai.. (softly) hr Insaan ka ye Haq hy kay Usy Us kay Baary mein honay waly Faislun sy Aagah rakkha jaye…._**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman (realizing Him with): pr Wo Aap kay Sath Cooperate…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (raising hand with): Wo Mera Headache hoga… (strong way) Dusra, Main Apny Patient kay Sath Nahi Stay krta, kyunky is ka Effect Patient pr Acha Nahi parta… Teesra… Aap Bilkul Relax rahein… Cooperate krna ya Nahi krna ye Patient aur Us kay Doctor kay Beech ka Mamla hy… (now settling things as Meeting is almost at Ending Point as) Main Next Week Mumbai Shift ho rha hun… Aap Be Fiker rahyey.. Daya sy Mujhy as Psychiatrist kay hee Introduce krwayey ga.. (sweetly) Yaad rakhyey.. Sacchai jub kisi Dusray ki Zaban sy Pata chalti hy tou Buht Takleef hoti hy… (encouragingly) so Be Positive and Patient too…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (with return smile): I'll Happy if He Cooperates with You…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (determined tone): You will… khair, Medication mein koi Problem krta hy…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (nodded): Nahi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: kya (ask) Us kay Un Giny Chuny Dostn sy Meri ek Meeting ho skti hy, Daya sy Mulaqaat sy Pehly…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: Theek, (sure tone) Main Arrange krwa dunga.. jub Aap kahein…._**

 ** _Abhijeet nodded either Open the Same Folder and started taking Notes about Few Important Queries about His Patient…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: kisi (ask) Servent etc sy Attach hy…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman (casually): Nahi… bas Casual… wesy bhi Wo kisi ko Tang Nahi krta…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (again): Any Hobby/Craze/Freaky about Anything…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman (telling): Cars kay baary mein Crazy hy… Cooking Achi krta hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: matlab, (softly) Picky hy Food kay baary mein…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: haan… Kafi… pr Abhijeet (Abhijeet who Noted down these, Look upward and see those Sad Eyes Listens) Wo ye Sub kisi sy Share Nahi krta…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded with): kya is Recent Accident kay baad, (ask straight) Us ka Behavior aur Kharab hua hy…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: Nahi, pr wo thora (analyzing Hs Son Small Changes in Behavior with) Zyada Reserve ho gaya hy.. Khamoshi Buht Bhar gayii hy aur Sub sy Important, thora Dara hua lagta hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: hmmm… (ask) Aap gaye thy Usy leny…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: Yes aur jub, Main Usy ly kr aa rha tha Ghar tou Wo, (sad tone) matlab He grabbed My Hand for Security and ReAssurance…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (now closing His Folder with): Let's See… (hopeful tone) Hope for the Best, Mr Pradyuman… Be Relax… (both standup, shaking hands with) Dun't Worry…_**

 ** _Pradyuman Smiled and the Meeting was Adjourned as the Doctor Compiled His Notes and then Busying with His Other Appointments…_**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _Voice 1: haan Yaar, (telling either moving out from Big Premises with) Nahi Wo Freddie ky Reference sy kisi ny liya hy… (nodded with) Sure… (irritate) kya Ashoke… bas Yaar, (waving cab, step inside it and after telling Cab Driver about the Destination, again continuing His Chat with) Boring Flight thi.. ye Baba bhi na.. (angry way) Mujhy Phansa kr chaly gaye… (with sigh) haan, Milun ga Kal Subah Us ko… Ghar pr hee… Aaj Shaam Us kay Frnds sy Milna hy… (reminding Him) Acha Sun, Freddie ko Yaad dila dena kay hr Sunday Usy Wahan Jana hy aur (stressing) Tum bhi Chakker lagaty rehna… (hearing with) haan haan, Us kay Dost nay liya hy Ghar… (telling about the New Tenets as) Acha Larka hy.. Vivek Naam hy… CID Bangalore sy hy… Aaj kal Delhi mein Deputed hy…_**

 ** _The Rest Ride Continued with Casual Conversation till Abhijeet not reached at His Destination…_**

 ** _…_** ** _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _The Man coming out from Long Warm Shower after Entering in that Full Furnished House which He and His Father taking over Rent as still His Father is Not Prepare to Leave His Old City named Delhi…_**

 ** _He Rubbed His Hairs with Towel although feeling a Relax Sooth in His Heart when He took His First Step on the Land of Mumbai…._**

 ** _Yeah, He came here Earlier many times but Sometimes His Flight would be via Mumbai, Sometimes for any Seminar, Convention etc but Surprisingly, its His First Night in Mumbai…._**

 ** _He Jerk His Head when sat over His Bed wearing His Tee-Shirt and dragging it off with…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (with relax tone): whao…. Amazing Man… Feeling Alone but (with a Sigh) feeling Complete… Sach bhae (look at the Ceiling with) Jadoo hy Tumhari Khamosh Raatun mein Mumbai…._**

 ** _He lays over His Bed under Sheet as He already Checked His Main Door Locks and other Stuffs including Switch Off Lighting, Pick His Cell, Flip the Screen and writing a Small GOOD NIGHT and MISSING YOU message, send to His Father, Set Alarm, place the Cell back, Closed His Eyes and Wash Out Remembering His Evening Meeting with Two Young Buddies named RAHUL and RAJEEV…._**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _After Settling inside a Family Booth as Mr. Pradyuman Arranged that Meeting on Abhijeet Request at Outside of His Hospital as He was Associated with Life Line Hospital and Shocked to Meet with Dr. Rajeev again just Newly Appointed at Life Line Hospital while Insp. Rahul Engaged with Mumbai Police Dept during Introduction…._**

 ** _The Intro Session is Quite Nice and now Thrice taking their Snacks and Evening Tea, Replying Abhijeet Queries as…_**

 ** _Rajeev: Jee, (softly) Us kay Pehly ky bhi kuch Doctors yani Psychiatrists nay Hum sy bhi Baat ki thi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: acha chalo, Sub Choro (focus to Rahul) Tum Daya kay Sath Bachpan sy ho.. matlab Childhood Frnd (Rahul nodded, heard more) ye Batao, Daya Apny Secrets Share krta hy…?_**

 ** _Rahul (straight): Nahi…. (after a bit) pr Wo Acha Secret Bearer hy… (Abhijeet Smiled on His Term, Listens more) Wo Dusrun kay Raaz Buht Sanbhal kr rakhta hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: matlab, (smilingly either noted something over His Folder with) Tumhary Raaz Us sy Niklwaye ja skty hain…_**

 ** _A Shocking Gaze of Insp while Chuckling of Dr really Tells Him that this New Doctor of Daya is Master of Pulling Legs…._**

 ** _Abhijeet (again): acha batao, (ask) kisi Larki ka Chakker…?_**

 ** _Rahul (stunned so utter): Mera…._**

 ** _Rajeev (instantly): ya Mera…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (pat over His Head with): Aye Bhagwaan…. (clearing) Daya ka…?_**

 ** _Rajeev (relaxly): Buht… hr Teesri Larki ka Us pr Crush hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: hmmm.. (smirk tone) Pehli ka kyun Nahi…?_**

 ** _Rahul (hurriedly as Avoiding the Collar Raising of Rajeev who is trying to Tell Abhijeet in Silence that Every First Girl must have Crush on Him, makes Face when Hears): wo tou Mujh pr hota hy na…_**

 ** _Rajeev (denying take bite of Sandwich): Jee Nahi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Acha Acha… Us Pehli ko Mery liye Rehny do (Both Mouth Opened on that Second Taunt so Giggled Listens) matlab, koi GF, Crush, Fiance, koi Us ki Life mein Nahi….?_**

 ** _Rahul (serious): Nahi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (look at Him Straight with): ye Raaz bhi tou ho skta hy…._**

 ** _Rahul (sighing): Shayed…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: Us ki Epilepsy ka (ask) Tum Logun kay ilawa kisi ko Malum hy…?_**

 ** _Rahul: School tak tou Principle aur Us ki Teacher's ko Pradyuman Uncle Bataty thy.. pr (straight) College kay baad tou Daya ny ye Chor hee diya… shayed Mujhy aur Rajeev ko hee Malum hy.. magar Wo…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (interrupts): haan, Mujhy Malum hy.. Generalized hy…. (again) Khair, ye Batao, is Current Waqyey kay baad, Us ky Attitude mein Tum Logun ko kuch Different laga…?_**

 ** _Rajeev (immediate bases): haan, Milna Julna Zero ho gaya hy… aksar tou Phone pr bhi Baat Nahi krta… Dull ho gaya hy aur Buht Chup bhi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (now jotted down things asking Random things as): kis tarah ki Cars Pasand krta hy, Us ka Fav Sports, koi TV Show, Actor…?_**

 ** _Obviously Both Friends giving Every Small Details to Abhijeet although Few He already got from Daya Father and from His Previous Reports…_**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _The Low Shout of BABA, takes out the Man from His Sleepy Darkness where Initially it taking many minutes to Put Together Himself and then Analyze what had Done with Him…._**

 ** _The Electricity Out, the Sweaty Body, Extra Humidity, the Lonely Night and the Same Dream really gives Him Sigh to Vanish it by Drinking Water, Washing His Face, sitting over Bed, started His Lappy and Engaging Watching Something till Lights Back or might be Sleep too…_**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Introduction is based on Only Few Minutes where a Silent Challenge Accepted Overwhelmed the PsyChiatrist…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman Leaves the Spot by making an Excuse as Abhijeet already told Him to Left the Place after a Small Introduction of Him with Daya…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman Driver already Picked Abhijeet from His House, after Accepting Offer by Abhijeet which gave to Him by Mr. Pradyuman when He told Him about His Arrival to Mumbai and as the City is Little New for Him, He Accepted that Offer as His Vehicle already coming in coming Few Week with His Father…_

 _Abhijeet now Scanned His Patient who is More in Height and Weight from Him… Nicely Fair Complexion… His Big Soothing Eyes really Shows their Presence in His Face Proudly… His Lashes are Little Long while Nose is Straight, might be Hairy Head as His Head Covered with a Cap, Broad Shoulders, Bicep's, Tight Chest, Strong Tigh and Long Legs…_

 _His Well Fitted Black Jeans while Long Sleeves Loose Jersey and a Wandana over His Head giving Him a Sealed Document about Smart Guy Term…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _Abhijeet Small Smile during this Scanning Lingered when He Feels the Long Lashes started Tingling, while the Palms Tights over Knees Understand Him about the Tension of His Patient, as He got that His Presence only giving Displeasure to His Newly Patient so started the Conversation as…_

 _Abhijeet (sweet tone): Tumhari Topi Buht Achi hy…_

 _He really Shocked as the Small Grin Flushed over Cheeks of His New More than 30 years Patient really gives Him a Pleasure, who Definitely Stunned about the Wrong term using by a Doctor not Less than Himself specially in Age, heard a Correction…_

 _Daya (corrected): it's Beanie…._

 _Abhijeet (embarrassingly): ohhh, Sorry… (either He found the Soft and Clear tone of His Quiet Patient First time added) Mujhy Pata Nahi tha… (ask confusingly) wesy Tumhein Garmi Nahi lug rahi…?_

 _Daya (nodded): haan, Thori Buht…_

 _Abhijeet (moving to other aspect as): Suna hy Tumhein Doctors Nahi Pasand…?_

 _Daya (agreed still Low tone): Some-Times…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Why…?_

 _Daya (wrinkle nose): Pata Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet wanted the Little More Explanation but Seeing No More Addition, now coming Straight…._

 _Abhijeet (trying): Mumbai Airport kafi Bara hy…._

 _Daya (straight as the Irritation raising in His tone): Heath-row, is sy bhi Bara hy…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): ye bhi Theek…_

 _Daya (interrupts): Tumhein (little rash tone either He knew it but asked) Dad ny Bulaya hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded): haan…_

 _Daya: tou abhi tak (jerking head) Un ko Yaqeen Nahi aaya kay Main Normal hun…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _Abhijeet Stuck… Yes, the Comment is so Harsh having Pain… it's the Big DrawBack of His Field as His Patients and their Families and Frnds having Same Thought which still He could not able to Change…_

 _Abhijeet (again attempt): aisa Nahi hy Daya…_

 _Surprisingly the Patient, who is Totally Looking Cut Off from the Moment, little Up with His Chair, turn it towards Abhijeet Front with Himself, Look at Him and ask, Seriously…_

 _Daya (straight): Kesy….?_

 _Abhijeet Look at those Eyes which are like Crystal Clear, He Feels those Sharp Crystals Slowly Invading inside His Eye Balls…_

 _First from His Own Deep Expressive Eyes Orbs to Retina and Scaleria Parts which Pinned Him a Pain, then dragging to His Nostrils giving Him Chocking in Inhaling of Fresh Air, then went to a Long Tunnel Ride of His Throat with Squeezing His Wing Pipe to Esophagus Clench a bit and then Sliding down to His Stomach but No, it Suddenly Changed its Route, starting Penetrating from His Lungs Curtain to Directly inside His Heart and before went inside His Soul, Abhijeet Blinked…._

 _This is One of really Scary Travelling only consists of few Seconds but giving Him Tons of Jolts only got by His Heart which Walls little Shivered while His Soul feels a Thunder Ripple…._

 _He Wipes His Forehead which turn Light Wet while Unnecessarily Cleared His Throat after Gathering Himself and said…_

 _Abhijeet (looking straight into His Eyes and stressing Each word to make it Simpler and Softer as): cause, He Loves You…._

 _Daya (look again, whispers): wo jis ko Pyar krty hain na, Un ko (turn to murmur) Bhool jaty hain…._

 _Abhijeet feeling a Rumble of Pain in that Whisper and Murmur but He Expected this a bit, not right now as it's His First Session and till now He does not Use any Medication or Therepy for Daya but He Expected this Complain so Replied…_

 _Abhijeet (deep tone): Yaad Nahi krny ka matlab, Bhool jana tou Nahi hota (look at Him as the Patient Eyes still down so said) hain na…_

 _The Patient turn Angry Suddenly, His Body turn Stiff, He Standup in a bit and moving with a Strong Comment…_

 _Daya (standup): Dunt give Me Any Lecture… (straight towards eye to eye) Samjhy…._

 _Without Seeing the Positive Nod coming from the Doctor as Reply of that Understanding, Daya Left the Place Immediately…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._


	2. Chapter 2

_**SS...** I m Sorry Beta as I am Talking abt SCAR TO SCARE... I Saved it in My Collection as I m Back.. Really Title..._

 _ **GUEST...** Baccha, I m Showing Him as Generalized Epileptic Patient having Few Seizure Further..._

 _ **KIRTI...** Thank You Baccha for Liking My WU at IF too..._

* * *

 _A Big Thank You to **MASOOMA, DUOFOREVER, PRIYA, PRIYANKA, ROCKING DUO, RAI, SS, ABHI-YA-FAN, MOON, SHIKHA, ABHIFAN, DUOSUN, AANYA, GUEST, GUEST, DUO'S GIRL MAHI, KIRTI, CID DUO FAN** and Other Silent Readers... _

* * *

_Abhijeet coming back to His House after Completing His Other Tasks but Still He Feels a Light Chill in His Spine…._

 _He could not get that Sometimes, Sooth giving such Rattling, Shuddering inside Anyone…._

 _He started Picking things which He already Scattering inside House, really Scared with the Experience, Murmured…._

 _Abhijeet: Ufff, Hamesha Suna tha, Gehri Aankhein Bolti hay… pr ye Larka… Ufff… (sighing) itni Sukoon wali Aankhein aur Haal dekho…. Abhi tak Jism mein Halky sy Jhatky Mehsus ho rhy hain.. Najany (jerking head) kitna Khauff aur Dard hy Un Aankhun mein… shayed Dukh bhi…._

 _Till End, Abhijeet only Murmuring that Experience which Shivering Him although Flashing Scenes Repeatedly…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _There is Nothing, Same Case_ _ **(Doo'h Emo)**_ _… Mujhy Khud Samjh Nahi aa rha kay Mr. Pradyuman nay Mujhy Bulaya kyun hy Ashoke_ _ **(Confuse Emo)**_ _… He is Fine Person_ _ **(Thumbs Up Emo)**_ _.. Buht sy Log Stubborn hoty hain.. Khamosh Tabiyet kay hoty hain.. Ghulna Milna Pasand Nahi krty_ _ **(Whew Emo)**_ _… Pata nahi… khair, Sir nay kaha hy tou thora tou Dekhna paray ga_ _ **(Smile Emo)**_ _… already, He is using His Epilepsy Medicines… thora Apni Mari hui Maas y Dheery Dheery Baatein krta hy.. pr ye Sub OK hy Yaar… wesy pata hy, Us sy Mil kr Acha laga… Aajeeb_ _ **(Surprised Emo)**_ _… khair, Aaj phir jaon ga… wesy Wo Mujhy Theek hee laga hy_ _ **(Wink Emo)**_ _… acha Sun, Baba aany waly hain… Zara Dekh lena_ _ **(Tongue Out Emo)**_ _… Thora Gussa hain Mujh sy tou Isharun ki Zaban mein Baat chal rahi hy_ _ **(Laughing Emo)**_ _…_

 _He Shuts His Lappy after Discussing His First day of Session to His Friend including giving Him Instructions about His Father who is Angry with His Son regarding His Mumbai Shifting Idea…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _Voice 1: Baba, Sach mein Job Achi hy… (excitingly) wahan Clinic Kholny ka bhi Idea hy aur Aap ko tou Dipanker Uncle kub sy Keh rhy hain…._**

 ** _Baba: pr Beta….. (giving His Perspective) Main ye thori Keh rha hun kay Aap Na jayein.. just take a Little Time…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (casual): Baba… (giving His Plan) acha Main ja kr Pehly kuch krta hun… Phir Aap aa jayey ga… OK…_**

 ** _Baba (agreed): Done… already Main Texas sy Wapis Direct wahein aa on ga…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (leaving with Angry murmur): hunh… Texas…_**

 ** _His Father Smiled on that Snort as His on Never Liked His Out of Country Tours of many days…._**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 _In Next Few days, Abhijeet was again Not Much Entertained by His Patient who sat over Dinning Chair and Enjoying His Breakfast or say Brunch without any Greeting/Offering so now the Psychiatrist shows His Actual Mood…_

 _Today the Same Scenario Sparked the Doctor, who coming towards the Dinning Area easily Dragging Chair and sat beside His Patient, Picking Plate and say after seeing in those Bi-Wild Soothing Eyes with…_

 _Abhijeet (tell): Omelet Barhana…_

 _The Servant Pass Him the Omelet Plate rather Daya either Abhijeet Feels the Tapping of Feet started from showing Nervousness of the Man, Hurt Abhijeet who was trying to Stand to Relax His Patient, Listens a Soft Tone…_

 _Daya (to Servant): Kaka, Dr ky liye Milk layey ga…_

 _Abhijeet (again sat and takes another Paratha with): Call Me Abhijeet (to Servant as Avoild Daya Gaze of this Correction with) Chai, Please…_

 _Daya takes Large Sip of Milk and then a Muffled Laugh coming out from His Throat when Kaka ask Abhijeet Innocently after seeing Him taking Third Paratha as…_

 _Kaka: Sahab, (ask) aur bana dun Paratha…?_

 _Abhijeet really Embarrassed on that Chuckle which coming out after Daya Muffled Laughs as He could not giving any Response, really Ignored the whole Laughing and Chuckling tones of His Patient, because of Missing His Father and Living Alone these Days in New City makes Him Lethargic and Bored so Missing BreakFast or say Tummy Full Eating is His Usual Habits now a days…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Mostly Daya came, sat and totally Involved in His Thoughts…._

 _Abhijeet Questioning Session's, Changing the Modulation in His Voice, showing Glimpses of His Irritation, Sulkiness, Anger, Frustration…._

 _His Body Language which showed Stiffness, Scoffs, Rashness, Growls or what not did not giving a Slight Effect on His New Patient…._

 _He was really Confused why the Man coming Downstairs, sitting in front of Him and then went to His World where He Feels His Smiles, Twinkling, Giggles even Pouting, Dis-pleasures, Wrinkling Nose, Grunts, Growls, Chuckles Tells Him that He is Enjoying the Company whom He is…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _He Easily Close these Waste's Session's but Somehow He Knows Deep Down that Daya Wanted that but giving the Same Results which that Naughty Panda wanted is Not in Dictionary of the Sharp Brain of Country Psychic Flock…._

 _At Every Night, He got Mr. Pradyuman Apology Calls as His Servant must Updated Him about Daya Bad Behavior with His Doctor but as per Doctor Strict Instructions, Mr. Pradyuman did not say Any Word, which Somehow Confused Daya too…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice: pr Maa…. Dad ko Gussa tou aata hoga na… pr (confusingly) Unhun nay abhi tak kuch Kaha Nahi… (showing He is Hearing something replied) Nahi… shayed (little Surprising tone) Us Dr ny Meri Complain hee Nahi ki ho (Hiding something) khair, itna bhi Acha Nahi hy… U See… Us ki Aankhein kitna Bolti hain…. (laughs with) kya Maa (murmuring as now lay over His bed with) Buht Jaani Pehchani lagti hain… Buht (yawning with) Dekhi Bhali sii… (closing Eyes Softly) Buht Apni sii…_

 _The Wet Hairs still showing the Shine of Wetness in those Long Strands as the Slow Soft Snoring told the Mom about His Son Sound Sleepy Phase…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice 1: Abhijeet… (rashly) Had hoti hy…._

 _Abhijeet (irritate, coming out from Vehicle as): kya Yaar Ashoke…._

 _Ashoke: kya Yaar Ashoke.. (Abhijeet covering stairs of His House Small Pavement hearing) Kya…. haan… Excellent Man (the Man opening His House lock heard more) agar Wo Sir ka Patient hy aur Tum Usy thora Sympathetically (Ashoke heard the Grunt of Abhijeet so Stressing again) Yes, Sympathetically Deal kr rhy ho tou is ka ye matlab Nahi hy kay Wo sirf Tumhara Time Waste kry… (uttered) Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet (coming inside with): Ashoke, aisa Nahi hy…_

 _Ashoke (stressed): aisa hee hy… (suddenly ask) Tum Clinic kay liye Site dekhny gaye…?_

 _Abhijeet (makes face, slid out His Coat with a Lame Excuse as): Mujhy Yahan kay Rasty Nahi Pata…_

 _Ashoke (harshly now): Life Line kay tou Pata hay na, (again ask) Apna Cabin Check kiya Tum ny…_

 _Abhijeet (sat and say in Irritation): Ashoke Please…. (hearing Ashoke Sighing so adds) Main Friday ko aa raha hun… (ask) acha bata Baba ny koi Baat ki…?_

 _Ashoke: hmmm, (telling) Next Week aa rahy hain Wo…_

 _Abhijeet (sighing): Shuker…_

 _Ashoke: Shuker tou aisy Ada kr rhy ho… (telling angrily) jesy Tumhein Malum Nahi hy… Jhoot tou Bolo Mut Mujh sy kay Baba sy Baat Nahi ho rahi Tumhari…._

 _Abhijeet Smiled on His Friend Correct Assumption as He knew about His Father Skedule as He was in Texas, Busy in some kind of Conference…_

 _Abhijeet (now): Chalo Main Flight ka Confirm kr ky batata hun…_

 _Ashoke (again reminding): Baaz aa jao Tum… warna Main (threatening as Abhijeet Hearing the Warn as) Baba ko bhi Bata dun ga kay Aap ka Laadla sirf Apny Patient kay Sath Time Pass kr rha hy aur (Stressing) Dr. Bhaatiya ko…_

 _The Cut Cuts really giving Anger inside Both Parties…. Yes, Till Now, Abhijeet Only wasting His Time to His Newly Patient who really giving Him a Tough Time and Understands Him that He is Not so Easy Opponent to be Challenged…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _It's really Difficult for Abhijeet to Continue His Session's in coming days so He will take a Small Break and went to Airport for His Flight on WeekEnd by Telling about His Visit to Delhi to Mr. Pradyuman…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Man Roaming inside His Room, every minute, He watch the Clock and Waiting for a Knock or Call…_

 _How many times, He Open His Room Door and Checked an Empty Corridor and at last, when He could not Handle that Tension coming downstairs and ask Straightly to Servant…._

 _Daya: Aaj (confusingly) Dr Nahi aaye…?_

 _Voice (straight): Nahi…._

 _He turns as Surprisingly the Reply not coming from the Servant mouth but from His Father Voice standing behind Him, turn and ask…_

 _His Father a Different Color in His Son Eyes, Yes, those Eyes Transmit a Small Crack and it suddenly Transit it to His Normal Eye Balls…._

 _Daya Look back at His Father again and Quietly climbing Upstairs although the Small Crack Hurt the Big Heart of a Dad…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Long Single Stem little Tingle while the White Petals Looped in a Bunch getting Wet because of a Small Rain Shower, the Pearl of Rain Drop Scattered over those Velvet Touch, wipes Softly by the Gentle Pores, now Patting Softly over the Small Grave left the GraveYard …_

 _The Two Figures Walking back towards House, where One Thanked the Other as…_

 _Voice 1 (softly): Thank You Freddie…._

 _Freddie (smiley tone): kya Abhijeet Sir…._

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, Tum nay (stand, look behind at Gate of Graveyard and adds) Buht Khayal rakkha…._

 _Freddie (smiled and ask): Aap Ghar mein Nahi Thehry…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi Yaar, (telling) Bura lagta hy… Tenets ki Privacy Disturb hogi… wesy bhi Meri Raat ki Flight hy…._

 _The_ _ **KYUN**_ _term coming in Harsh tone from behind of Both so Both turn found Ashoke, Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet (casual): Bas Yaar…_

 _Freddie feeling His Presence is Completely Unnecessary so make an Excuse as He was only coming to give Company to Abhijeet till GraveYard as Ashoke would be Little Late…._

 _Now Both A's started Walking, Weather is Little Drizzle and Nice although Ashoke wanted an Answer because till Arriving Here, Abhijeet already Planned to Stay till Sunday…_

 _Ashoke (angry tone): Yaad hy na Aaj Friday Night hy… (ask) Tum tou Sunday tak Rukny ky liye aaye thy….? Ab kya hua…?_

 _Abhijeet (again usual way): Baba Nahi hain Yaar…._

 _Ashoke (taunt): jub Tum nay ye Plan kiya tha kay Sunday tak Roku gy, tab bhi Baba yahan Nahi thy Abhijeet (stand, confront Him and ask Straightly) Do You Tell Me (screwing His Finger over Abhijeet Temple with) kya Chal rha hy yahan…?_

 _Abhijeet (Quiets for a while and then started Strolling again with): kuch Nahi…_

 _Ashoke (following with): kuch Nahi (grabbing the Arm with) kya kuch Nahi Abhijeet… Tum nay Mumbai jany ka Faisla kiya… Baba Khush Nahi thy... koi bhi Khush Nahi tha… phir bhi Tum Daty rhy aur Hum Sub nay Tumhein Support kiya aur ab Us Patient haan (frustrated tone) Daya kay Sath Bekaar mein Waqt Zaya kr rhy ho.. kya ye (ask) kuch Nahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (again started walking with): Main Bata chuka hun…_

 _Ashoke: kya… (irritatingly) kay Achanak 30/32 Saal yahan rehnay kay Baad, is Shehr sy Dil Bhar gaya hy… (stressingly) Tumhara…_

 _Abhijeet (interrupts Him): Plz Ashoke, Tum Jaanty ho aisa Nahi hy… Main… (after a bit) Mujhy Khud Samjh Nahi aa rahi… (whispering tone) Mujhy lagta hy koi hy jo Mera Intaizar kr rha hy… Buht Shiddat sy…._

 _Ashoke (mock tone): Kaun…?_

 _Abhijeet: shayed (whisper) Daya…_

 _Ashoke (make fun as opening the Car Lock because Both reached at Parking lot with): haan, wo Tumhara Kumb kay Mely mein Bichra hua Bhai hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (sat over Passenger seat with): Nahi… (strong) wo Mera Saga Bhai hy…_

 _Ashoke look at Him, Slammed the Driving Door to show His Anger Bar and Straight Away to Destination as Abhijeet after that Straightly said to Drop Him at Airport…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Yes, the Decision was Completely His…. He never got when His Brain started Nudging Him to Move to Mumbai…._

 _He still Remembering when He First Start to Present that Idea in-front of His Father…._

 ** _Abhijeet: pr Baba, (ask) Hum Move tou kr skty hain na…?_**

 ** _Baba: Bilkul Abhijeet pr Sawal ye hy kay (looking into His Eyes with) Kyun…? (Abhijeet takes Sigh as He also Not Know the Answer of this_ _KYUN_ _, His Baba again added) Beta, ye Humara Shehr hy… (sweetly) Theek hy Hum kahein aur Move kr skty hain.. Reason koi bhi ho skta hy.. U need to Do any New Course aur Tumhein ya Mujhy kisi aur Jagah Achi Job ki Offer ho.. pr kya (serious) Tum Samjhty ho, ye Reasons hongy Humaray liye Dehli Chorny ki Wajah…. (with sigh) Beta, Behtar Nahi hy kay jo Tumhary Ander chal rha hy, Us ka kuch Hissa Tum Keh daalo… (ask softly) Hum itny Duur tou kabhi Nahi rhy Jeet…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet Look at Him and then Stepped ahead and Embraced inside His Father Protective Shelter who really Relaxing His Baby…._**

 ** _At Night, He doesn't know but He Revealed what He is Feeling from almost More than 20 days before this Idea Pop Up in His Mind…._**

 ** _Abhjeet: Pata Nahi Baba, Main tou Hamesha jata hun na Us kay Pass, pr Mujhy laga… Mujhy Khud…. (His Baba Pat His Hand over His Son shoulder who sit infront of His Father Knees added) tab sy Mery Dimagh mein ye Baat aayii hy… Mujhy Kuch Nahi Dikhta… sirf Andhera… Khaufff… Buht sa… Darrr… Mujhy (little Scared) kisi kay Rony ki Aawazein aatii hy… koi Mujhy Bula…_**

 ** _Baba (ruffling His Son Hairs, and asked): pr ye tou Khatam ho chukka tha na….?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded with): Jee… magar ab Phir sy aur Mujhy lagta hy Main (sighing and adds) Kahein Ja rha hun aur jesy Plane mein PING ki Sound Nahi hoti Announcement sy Pehly.. Wesy aatii hy aur phir bas Welcome to Mumbai…_**

 ** _His Father Showing a Bottle of Pills in front of His Only Kid Eyes who Embarrassed Badly Heard…_**

 ** _Baba: jabhi Aap (waving the bottle adds) Sleeping Pills ly rhy hain… hmm…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet Burrow His Face over His Father Leg who Softly Waving inside His Son Hairs which is ReAssuring His Son that His Father always Supports Him in All matter's.._**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _He also Remember's His almost Last Visit to that Grave where He placed the Same White Small Bunch of Jasmine with Single Stem, knelled down, Softly and Gently Dragging His Palm over that Grave and then Back…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _SomeHow, Nobody is Happy with His Decision but They Supports Him either His Father or His Frnds or Teachers… All Supported Him… still He could not Figure Out His Reason of Arrival to Mumbai but Surprisingly the Dream that Part Automatically Eliminated from His Childhood Dream which also Eliminated Few Scenes…_

 _He Picks a Tea when Air Hostess Entertained Him, look into Sparkling Darkness with few Bundles of Clouds from the Small Window, takes a Sip, Closed His Eyes and Enjoying…._

 ** _Yes, His Father really going through a Tough time as the Dream had been Continuous on His Head from His Infant days…._**

 ** _His Baba First Realized about His Dream which He got First time, what is Scare of Darkness although Sleeping inside the Loving Shelter of His Father at Age 3…._**

 ** _The Dream is looking running behind Him… First He did not Remember, Only Crying is the Result of those Dreams in His Toddling to Kid Passage of Age… then with Passage of Time, the Dream is Use to for Him, He Scares, Tensed, Broke His Sleep but He was Use to of it…_**

 ** _Sometimes Few Scenes Automatically Eliminated when He came across His Teen days and then He Realized that His Dream Main Concept is Same but Somehow When He Find Something which Swelled His Heart, gives Him a Crack in His Soul, Hurt His Mind and Lastly gives Him an Unknown Amount of Pain…_**

 ** _The Scene which Added from few Weeks in His Dream Automatically Eliminated….._**

* * *

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 _He Initially Realized it when Accidentally Hit with that Grave and now when He came to Mumbai…._

 _He feels that Some of His Heart Parts coming in Relax phase but the Pain still Persists…._

 _As being a Psychaitrists, He knew the Importance of Dreams, Signals of Past or say Prediction of any Future Incidents…_

 _Dreams having Emotional Receptors so He knew many things as Connection of Pain, Signalling of Happiness, Indication of any Danger to Dreamer or for the People Associated or say in Rare Cases, there would be No Connection between the Dreamer and the Dream Teller to Others…_

 _But Sadly, He did not find Any Connection to that Dream with Him… He Barely See Any Face, Light, Voice except Darkness, Pain and lastly Crying Voices…_

 _The Jerk takes Him back to His Current Ride where because of a Small Turbulence, His Tea Splattered over Himself and then the Landing Session started…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet feeling Relaxing coming back to Mumbai without any Specific Reason… He calls Mr. Pradyuman from Airport after His Arrival who was Shocked as the Doctor taking atleast 2 days Holiday and He came back before 24 hours, Telling Him about Resuming back His Sessions from Next day, Same Time…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Same Routine again started except the Different Twinkling He found In Daya's Eyes which makes a Beautiful Smiley shade over His Face on the Next day, when He Meets Him after that Small Holiday Break…._

 _Few Moments, in these Boring Silent Sessions, Abhijeet really wanted to gives Few Tight Slaps and Punches to this Fluffy Bear to atleast giving Relaxing gesture to His Anger Bar but except Gritting Teeth, Clenching Jaws and Chewing terms like_ _ **JAHIL, BEWAKOOF, PAGAL, BADTAMEEZ, JERK**_ _kinda words, He did not Do Anything…._

 _At times, He feels He Only Grumbling these Words cant be heard by Daya but the Sudden Chuckle, Small Laughs, Twinkling Smile or Naughty Giggle Understand Him that His Patient really Enjoying His Frustration and Anger with His Stubbornness and now He got why Most of those PsyChiatrist and PsyChologist WindUp their Sessions and Left their Patient as it Is, Right now…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet really Admired His Friend who after many Confrontations and Consequences still in Contact with Him…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Ashoke, (irritate) Tu bhi…._

 _Ashoke: Ashoke, Tu bhi kya… (rash voice) Aik Hafty sy Bekaar mein Ja rhy ho… is sy Better Nahi hy kay Chor do…_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, kya kahun.. (with Sigh) Kaho gy Main Pagal hee ho gaya hun…_

 _Ashoke (ask): matlab….?_

 _Abhijeet (with low tone): Yaar, I am Enjoying…._

 _Ashoke (shockingly uttered): what…. Tum ye Keh rhy ho kay ye Saary Sessions, (counting stressingly) jin mein Wo Tumhary kisi Sawal ka Jawab Nahi deta, Tumhein Completely Ignore krta hy… kuch Nahi krta sirf Tumhara Waqt Waste krta hy and U are saying (shocking tone) that You are Enjoying this…_

 _Abhijeet (sighing): haan… Sach Ashoke… Honestly Mujhy Khud Samjh Nahi aa rha But (roaming in His House from Lounge to Kitchen as He is Enjoying His Evening Tea with) Us ki Giggling, Us ki Chuckling, Us ki Smile, Hansii, Naughtiness.. Jub Us ki Small Dimples Ubherty hain Us kay Galun pr.. Us ki Beanie jub Hilti hay, jub ka Jism jub Relaxly Mery Gussy ko Enjoy krta hy.. Mujhy Sach (with Sigh) Buht Acha lagta hy… Us ki Cuteness Mujhy Buht Bhati hy… Us ki Aankhun ki Chamak jub Wo Mujhy Tang krta hy aur wo Jagti hy tou Mujhy Buht Buht Acha lagta hy… (listens Ashoke Sigh so Smiled and Continued after taking a Sip with) Yaar, jub Wo Munh banata hy, Naak Cirhata hy, Daant Peesta hy, Apny Sar ko Nahi mein Hilata hy… aisa lagta hy Us ki Maa Saamny Bethi hain.. Usy Samjh rhi hain kay Wo ye Sub Na kary aur Mery Sawalun kay Jawab dy, Mujh sy Cooperate kry… Sach Yaar, agar Mumbai Airport pr Usy Roka than a Security walun ny tou wo Ghalat Nahi thy…_

 _Ashoke: matlab, wo itna Attach hy Apni Maa ky Imagination sy…?_

 _Abhijeet (takes Last larger Sip, place Mug over Sink having No Mood to Wash it with): Yes, even agar Tum bhi Us sy milo gy na tou jis tarah wo Us Invisible Image sy Baatein krta hy na… (agreeing with AirPort Security Idea who Stopped Him as They found Him Mysterious Talking to Someone who is Invisible) Security nay Socha hoga, Wo kisi sy Chip ya Air Phone kay through Baat kr rha hy aur Yaar Aak Kal ky Security Issues…._

 _Ashoke (ask): tou ab Tum kya karo gy…?_

 _Abhijeet: Pata Nahi, dekho, (telling) Sakhti tou krni paray gi.. Dekhta hun Do Chaar aur Din…_

 _Ashoke (teasing): ab bhi Do Chaar Din dekho gy… (with sighing ask) Us kay Father kuch Nahi Bolty ya Tum nay Mana kiya hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (appreciating His Frnd Assumption with): haan, Meri Instructions hain… Acha Sun, shayed Parsun tak Baba aa jayein… Saturday hy na…_

 _Ashoke: Baba sy Baat hui…?_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly as Slid His Coat over His Shoulder with): haan, Thori Buht.. Chal Yaar, Nahany ja rha hun.. Baad mein Baat krta hun.. Take Care…_

 _The_ _ **BYE**_ _from Both Sides, Ended Call and now Abhijeet went to Entertain Himself with a Fresh Long Shower…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _He Never knew when He Started to Entertain by those Gestures… Yes, those Grins, Giggles, Scoff, Gritting, Groans, Growl, Smile, Laughs, Sadness, Sorrow or what not…._

 _Daya never ever Miss the Session, Graced them with His Appearance where Sometimes, He Reads a Book, Listening Music, Scanning His Cell, Talking to His Mom etc…_

 ** _He remembered the Day, where He was Completely Bored with Daya's such a bit Insulting Attitude so started Blabbering as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: ye Mut Samjhna Daya kay Main Kum hun… (rashly) Wo tou Tumharay Pita Jee ka Lihaz kr rha hun warna (pressing Teeth) aisa Jhanper lagaon ga na, Baal kay Sath Saary Daant bhi Bahar aa jayein gy…_**

 ** _The Sudden Change in Posture where Daya Shift His Gaze towards the PsyChiatrist, which turn Wide as Innocence Glittering, then that Finally Shifted into Glare having Dis-Agreement and Anger regarding PsyChaitrist Threat…_**

 ** _Either Feeling Irritation, Frustration, Insult or Anger, Abhijeet Feels a New Emotion, the Enjoyment… Yes, He Loved those Wide Innocence Eyes, the Flickering of Shocking Gaze to Angry Glare…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Feels that there is a Silent Warning coming from those Soothing Eyes where still Clouds of Small Pain Swimming, seeming Abhijeet already Slapped the Bear…._**

 _ **From that Moment, the PsyChiatrist starting His Session where He Mostly got Replies in shape of Acceptance with Smile and Nod, Rejection with Growl and Gritting, DisLike with Groans and Glares, Likes with Grins and Shyness while Enjoyment with Laughs and Scarlet Cheeks of His Bewakoof Bhaloo….**_

 _The Man coming out from that Small Flashback from Shower which He really Enjoyed…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._


	3. Chapter 3

_Arry Bacchun…. Ye kya ho rha hy…_

 _Sub Aapus mein Lar rahy ho…_

 _Bad na…. Chalo All coming in Chill Mode…_

 _No More Fights and Confrontations…._

 _First, Always Remember, Every Reader has a Right to Openly giving His/Her Reviews/FeedBack either in shape of Appreciation or Criticism…_

 _Never Ever trying to Forget this Bacchun…._

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 _Now, started with **GEETA…..** Beta, Aap ki Baat Bilkul Theek hy.. Mujhy Afsoos hay, Aap nay itny Dino baad kyun ye Point Out kiya… khair, Aap ko Story mein kya Samjh Nahi aata Beta… jesy Aap Mujhy Bateyey kay Aap ko Narration Nahi Samjh aati, ya Dialogues jo Characters kay Beech hoty hain ya kuch aisa… Theek.. ta kay Main Un Points pr karun… Dusra, Beta, Mujh jesy Weak English waly Log isi liye Language mein ENGLISH Nahi likhty Story ki, HINDI likhty hain… Teesra, Beta, Aap Mujhy koi Solution bhi Batayey ga kay Main isy Better kesy kr skta hun.. Theek…_

 _Beta, Aap sy Buht Mazrat kay Aap ko thora Rash Reaction mila aur Buht Shukriya kay Aap nay Apny Views diye kyunky Ye Writer ko Us kay Flaws bataty hain aur Us ko Better krny ka Tareeqa bhi…._

 _GEETA Bacchy, Aap bhi RAHUL aur NEHA sy Hath Milao aur Fight Khatam.. OK, Achy Bacchy hon a Aap bhi Mery…_

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _NEHA…_** _Bacchy, Humein Critical Points ko bhi Seriously lena chahyey na, ye Humein Apni Story mein Flaws bataty hain na… tou Aap jaldi sy Shake Hand karo Geeta sy… Acha Beta hy na…._

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _RAHUL…_** _Plz Beta, Calm Down… Sub ko Apni Baat kehny ka Haq hy aur Hum Sub ko Sub ki Rai ki Respect krni chahyey Beta… Chalo, Hath milao Geeta sy… Good Baccha…._

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _AANIYA…._** _No, it's a Surprise that whose Grave it is… (Evil Smirk)…_

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _JYOTI. A…_** _Yes, Darasal Beta, Story ko zara New Shade pr rakkha hy.. is mein Narration Zyada hogi aur Dialogues Kum, especially Interval tak (wink)…_

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 _A Big Thank You so much to **SS… PRIYA… PRIYANKA… ABHI-YA-FAN… MOON… SUOSUN… MASOOMA… GEETA… NEHA… ROCKING DUO… KIRTI… AANYA… SHIKHA… RAHUL… DUOFOREVER… JYOTI.A** and Others…. _

* * *

**_…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 _On Other side, the Man takes a Deep Sigh on Finishing of that Current Long Distance Call Conversation, Remembering…_

 _Patience is the Key Factor in Field of PsyChology because it's Part of Any PsyChiatrist or PsyChologist Training Program as Mostly Patients does not Co-operate with their PsyChiatrists/PsyChologists so it's Playing a Main Role in that Long Term Mutual Understanding between Doctor and Patient which giving Results to them…_

 _Abhijeet is One of those Brilliant Students having Good Strong History to Deal Patients with Kindness, Care and Specially Silence but Sadly He is always in Little Hurry…_

 _Ashoke still Reminding about a Patient named_ _ **SACHIN**_ _who came as His Family took Him because He was going through a Love Affair Issue…_

 ** _Three days, Abhijeet giving Time to Sachin but at Fouth day, He Looked at His Patient who still not Co-operating with Him and added…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Thats it (stand up from His Chair Confused His Patient who heard) kya haan (look at Him Straightly) Majnun banna hy kya (Sachin Mouth Opened, Abhijeet added) ya Wo kya Naam tha, haan (harsh tone) Moreo…_**

 ** _Sachin (corrected): Romeo…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (teasingly): ye tou Bara Yaad hy… Aik Larki kya chali gayii.. (rash) Zindagi Ruk gayii.. hain na… I m not gonna Believe in this kind of Love (stressed) Mr… (Taunting tone) Yaad rakkho, Jub Maa ky Guzar jany ky baad aisi Paglun jesi Halat Nahi krty tou ye Jayez Nahi kay kisi aur ky liye aisa karo… (strong tone) Samjhy…_**

 ** _The Anger, Pinch and especially Taunt really Tensed Dr. Bhatiya and Ashoke Both who was Trying to Enter inside Room with Sachin Family who really Annoyed with the Situation, Shocked when about to Enter when Heard Sachin Reply…_**

 ** _Sachin (with Shrug): You are Right Doctor… (tearful tone) jub Hum Apni Maa kay Jaany kay Baad Sanyas Nahi lety tou kisi aur ka bhi Haq Nahi banta…_**

 ** _After that, the Family found their Son started taking that Emotional Flair in a Right Path where He again started Behaving Normal and took that Issue in a Practical way…_**

 _Ashoke really takes another Sigh as His Friend really Attaching with this Patient named Daya, which really giving Him Scare to get Another Shocking and Painful Experience in coming days giving Him Few Tense Jolts…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet again started His SOLO Session's, getting No Response as Daya Mostly Quiets, not giving much Replies of His Queries and wanted to be Alone…_

 _Same happened Today as Abhijeet Waited Prolong but Daya is Not coming Downstairs till now although Servant already Conveyed Message of Dr Arrival to Him … Before He asks the Servant again, Abhijeet Heard a Loud Call…_

 _Voice (taunt): Daya (calling loudly) Daya… Daya… (ordering tone) Come Here…_

 _Daya (coming immediate): Yes Dad…_

 _Pradyuman (started Scolding): whats this…. (rash) Haan…. Manners Nahi hain kya… (angrily even Ignoring His Son Red Face) Had hoti hy aur Aaj Subah Tum nay Meeting kyun Nahi Attend ki…_

 _Sadly, Mr. Pradyuman does not know about the Presence of Dr. Abhijeet as He started His Scolding Session at Lounge while Abhijeet sat at Sitting Area who approached towards Lounge after Hearing such Loud Growls although Daya caught His Small Glimpse from the Wall through which Abhijeet instantly takes His Steps in Back-word Mode…_

 _Pradyuman (jerking head with): this is why I am Extremely Irritated now… Completely Frustrated… (angry way) isi wajah sy Production itni Kum ho rahi hay.. (taunting way) Ab Beta Business Nahi Sanbhaly ga tou kya Main Bahar sy Bulaon ga kisi ko… (uttered rashly) Haan…_

 _The Red Face, the Tingling Eye Lashes, Flushing Lips and Teary Eyes really Boost the Bar…._

 _Abhijeet trying to Control but Feeling really Hurt, He does not know but His Chest Spreading an Angry Emotions and when He feels a Wet Eye Look at Him with a Crack, a Loud Voice Eased the Scene as…_

 _Abhijeet (coming openly with loud): Sir…._

 _The Call is Un-Deliberate but Froze the Environment which coming Alive when Daya Totally Boycott the Issue by Climbing Upstairs, Pradyuman Sir Totally Shocked on that Sudden Revealing while Abhijeet Left the Place Immediately without any Apology or Eye Meeting with the Owner of the House…._

 _He does not get His Own Emotions as Why He became such Hyper which showed that the Scolding Session was for Him, not for Daya, in Presence of any Stranger Embarrass Him More rather than Daya…_

 _Simply, He is a Calm Man and Mostly did not React such Loud because First He did not have any Hint that Daya had any Important Meeting or Visit or Presentation in His Office which He Skipped also He does not want to Interfere in Family Relations, BUT…._

 _He Opens Back Door of Vehicle as Driver already Alert seeing Him coming out at Porch, during His Departure from Pradyuman Mansion, just Glance at the Window where a Giant Bear Left Eye Slips a Salty Line…_

 _Abhijeet Heart suddenly Squeeze giving Him Bad Pain while the Gaze Flickered from that Tear to the Fist of His Patient which Grabs a Beanie Tightly but Confusingly the Beanie is Different in Color which Daya already wore on His Head…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _A Simple Phone Call Extended such Long as Abhijeet needs a Listener and Baba is Currently Unavailable…_

 _A Shocking Voice-Mail Ashoke got as He was in OT, when He gets back to His Cabin where He turn His Cell in Active mode from Vibrating mode, automatically went to Voice Mail and He hears One of His Close Friend Voice which Simply Wet, Heavy and no Doubt Painful too…_

 ** _Yaar, Baba bhi na… ab Dekho… 3 din baad Aany ka Bol rhy hain… kya kahun… itna Miss kr raha hun na… …. Pata nahi Ashoke… pr Main Khud Buht Pareshan hun… Main Samjh Nahi pa raha kay Daya sy Main wesy kyun nahi Behave kr raha… haan Saheh… pr Yaar Stubburn tou hy Wo… pr najany kyun… kuch aisa hy jo Main Detect Nhai kr pa raha… Nahi Nahi… Tum Wo Mut Scho… Medicine tou Wo ly rha hy… wesy bhi bas Thora Moody hy… Over Sensitive hy… pata hy, Ro rha tha.. Us kay Dada ny Usy Daanta… Mery Saamny… Nahi Nahi.. Us nay shayed koi Office Meeting attend Nahi kit hi… pr… halanky Mera Khayal tha.. wo Gussa hoga… Cheezein Tory Phory ga… Mujhy Nafrat ki Nigah sy Dekhy ga… kyunkay ye Sub Mery Samny hua tha… ya shayed Mujhy Dhamki dy… Dhakka Maary… ya kuch.. pr Wo Ro rha tha aur Us kay Aansoo…_**

 _Ashoke got how much His Friend trying to Control over Himself only giving Him Moments to Tightens His Fist as He feels He must Present there…_

 ** _Yaar wo 30/32 Saal ka Banda hy, pr Wo Bacchun ki tarah Roya jub wo Seerhyun sy Ooper ja rha tha… haan, Mujhy bhi lagta hy.. Us kay Dad Kaam ky Maamly mein Buht Sakht hain.. Aik hee Beta hy Un ka.. Un ka Khayal hy Khandaan ny bhi isi liye Cut kr liya kyunkay Daya kisi sy Milna Nahi Chahta…_**

 _Ashoke feels the Pain in this Voice where His Fast Friend trying to Stop the Urge of Crying, Sobbing or what not makes Him really Sad…._

 ** _Pata Nahi Ashoke, magar, Mujhy lagta hy Wo Kuch Dhoondta hy… haan, kuch aisa jo hy Nahi ya shayed (murmuring) hay kahein…_**

 ** _Nahi, Main Theek hun… Pata Nahi… acha Chal Yaar… Baba ki Call aa rhi hay… Dekh Shayed 3 sy 2 Din kr dein… hahahah… Take Care Bye…_**

 _Ashoke Easily got that Fake Laughing as except taking Deep Sigh and Jerking Head, He does not do anything for His Sensitive Friend except Dialing a Number…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Scary Tunnel, the Darkness, the Crying Tones again giving a Sweaty Hairs, Pondering Heart inside Cavity, Restless Body and Lastly moving Eye Balls with Muffling Calls of_ _ **DAYA**_ _, gives Him a Bad Jerk when He sat with whole Force feeling the Next Season of His Toddling Dream…._

 _The Washing and Wiping Session move towards Sipping Water where He First time Tense, regarding that Call which He took in His Dream, Changed from_ _ **BABA**_ _to_ _ **DAYA**_ _now…_

 _Abhijeet (taking Sip and murmur): ye Sub Saheh Nahi ho rha hy.. Mujhy Daya sy itna Attach Nahi hona hy… He is just a Patient (sadly calling) Baba, Plz Come Soon… kuch (worriedly murmur) hony wala hy Shayed…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Next day, He Personally giving a Skip in Session and Avoiding the Full Day to Contact Daya or Mr. Pradyuman through any means to Minimize the Rift happened because of Him between Father and Son…_

 _Either its really a Tough and Painful Time for Him… How much Force He used to Relax Himself and Not Contacting to Daya through any Means… He Engaged Himself in many things but One by One the Urge of Seeing Him, Meeting Him Pushes Him Badly that He has No Choice to take Pills and went to Sleep…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Continuous Door Bell Ringing whereas Cell and Land Line Ring Awakes Him who First Relaxing Himself over His Bed and then move to Open Door with a Loud Call to Arrival…_

 _Abhijeet (drowsy tone): kaun hay… (telling) aa rha hun….._

 _He Opens Door and really Shocked to get Someone, coming to Fulfill His Need, Resultant as a Tight Hug with a Surprise Call_ _ **ASHOKE**_ _…_

 _Ashoke Softly Depart and moving with Him inside, caught after Seeing His Pal Lethargic Body that He must took few Pills to Soothes His Body as Mind and Hearts couldn't be Relaxed through these Medication…_

 _After coming out from Shower, Ashoke presented Him Tea and few Sandwiches which obviously He makes with the Available things in house and started His Lecture…_

 _Ashoke: Main tou soch rha tha… (tease) koi Bara Funeral ka Intaizaam krna paray ga…_

 _Abhijeet (irritating tone): Baku Mat…_

 _Ashoke: Baku Mat kiya… (taking Sip with) Halat kya kr lii hy Tum ny…? Khaty Peety ho ya (looking thoroughly to Him with) Us ka bhi Roza hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Tumhein aany ko kis nay kaha tha…?_

 _Ashoke (moving to kitchen to dump His Mug taunt): Logun kay Na-Beh jany waly Aansooun ny…_

 _Abhijeet Ignoring the Taunt although taking the Large Sip and move towards kitchen where Ashoke takes His Mug and added…_

 _Ashoke (telling Him): Mujhy Raat ki Flight sy Jana hy… (straight and strong tone) Tayyar ho jao… Dinner Hum Log Bahar karein gy…._

 _Abhijeet nodded as few times when His Friend taking Decisions on His behalf, He has No Guts to Denying them so Quietly move to Change His Wears…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _A Nice Ambiance inside Restaurant, Refreshes Both… Abhijeet really Thanked His Friend who got His Wish and coming to Fulfill it by His Instant Presence…_

 _They Both Discussing many things in Cab although Ashoke giving Him Advise of Treating Daya Only as Patient and coming back on His typical Sharp and Angry Young-Man avtar…_

 _Waiter went after taking their Orders and Both Enjoying each one Company, Talking about Random things and Suddenly the Lights went Off and in a minute, the Spot Lights started Flashing with Loud Music with an Announcement of Inauguration of their New Bar Section…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Flickering of Lights creating Trouble for many Visitors and in that Flickering, Abhijeet Spotted Daya…. Yes, Daya standstill at His Chair, Abhijeet Calls Him few times but His Buzzing Posture giving Him Alarming Bells…_

 _Ashoke who Look at Him on His Calling Name as_ _ **DAYA/DAYA**_ _, also following Abhijeet who rushed to Daya's table…._

 _The Freeze Eye Balls, the Quiet Posture, the Limp Arm and suddenly the Paralyzed Leg, turn the Man Badly over Floor…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet and Ashoke Both sat over Floor, Ashoke started Dragging Furniture while Abhijeet Relaxing Daya and also Shouting about Switch On Lights or Stop that Damn Music…._

 _He is really trying His Best but People Enjoying those Silent Stirring of Body of a Helpless Patient rather trying to Convey Messages to Background People of Restaurant.. Few started making Video Clips, Clicking Caps Totally makes Both Doctor Dumb…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Sudden Arrival of Two Figures in Tension, who started Shouting to move away the Mob either trying to give them Threats, totally Stopped as the Doctor picked out the Revolver from Holster of One of Figure and Blast the Speaker with a Loud and Accurate Bang…_

 _The whole Restaurant Quiets as Spot Lights started Switching Off while Regular Lights started Switching On…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Inspector really Shocked but Relaxing the Situation by showing His Anger as His Uniform really Playing a Good Role to Harm any Civilian with such Bad things…_

 _On His Signal, Rajeev and Ashoke already taking Few Cells of those making Vdo/Pics and Erased the Data although Rahul Charged over Restaurant Owner not to Provide any Medical Assistance as He must Stop those things which Creating Trouble for the Client, also Not Called Ambulance too…_

 _He also Erase that Part after Seeing the CCTV Footage although giving a Tough Warn to Him…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _._

 _Daya Calmed as Both Doctors already giving Him Immediate Treatment with Relaxing Him, giving Him Soothes even Ease Him through Encouragement/Buck Up and also Medicine which They found inside Daya's Pocket…_

 _Both pairs of A and A and R and R Picks Daya and takes Him outside, Comfortably lay Him over Back Seat of of His Vehicle which brought by His Driver on Rahul Immediate Call as Daya Father has BMW too and right now, Both Doctor wanted His Departure in Comfortable mode…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Ashoke and Abhijeet already coming in Cab, Rahul and Rajeev coming in Rahul Jeep so Daya's Own Vehicle giving Him More Relax…_

 _Daya Relaxly Laid at Back Seat although He does not Leave Abhijeet Hand, who sat beside Him on Back Seat and ask…_

 _Abhijeet: Relax… hmmm…. (handing Juice to Him as Restaurant Management now trying to Build-Up their Image again by Providing few Complimentary things to All including Juices/Snacks etc) (Abhijeet adds) Dheery Dheery Piyo… Haan…_

 _Rahul: wesy Dr. Abhijeet (Abhijeet turn towards Him as TRIO standing outside with Car added with taunt): Aap ko Pata hy, Humein hr Goli ka Hisaab dena parta hy…_

 _Abhijeet Quiets as He knew He did Wrong, He Ignored Rajeev Smile and Ashoke Meaningful Look, hears more…_

 _Rajeev: wesy, Nishana Buht Acha hy…. (inspiring tone) Aik Dum Accurate…_

 _Ashoke (casually either hint of Proud also shows in His tone as): National Shooting Champion hain Bhai Sahab…._

 _Rahul (complementing): ohh Really, its Cool…._

 _Abhijeet (to Driver): Balki, Aap Daya ko Ghar ly jayein…_

 _Daya (interrupts) Tum bhi chalo (He looks Drowsy and Delirious added) Balki Tumhein aur Tumhary Frnd ko Chor dy ga…_

 _Abhijeet look at Daya and then Ashoke who nodded in Positive and now this Gathering coming to End when All taking their Seats in their Respective Vehicles and Move on…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _After Settling Daya over His Bed as Rahul and Rajeev also coming with them, Updated All to Mr. Pradyuman although Ashoke added to Him as…_

 _Ashoke: Daya ko ½ Din zara Relax rakhyey ga… (low way) Seizure thora Violent tha…_

 _The Father Sadly Sighed and All move to their Direction as Abhijeet Deliberately Avoiding Him because of His Bad Behavior…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Both after Leaving Mansion with Balki who Dropped them at Airport went away although giving Offer to Abhijeet as…_

 _Balki (to Abhijeet): Dr. Sir, Main Wait kr leta hun.. jub Aap kay Friend chaly jayein tou Main (offers Him) Aap ko Drop kr dun ga…?_

 _Abhijeet (Softly): Nahi Nahi, its OK Balki… wesy bhi Flight mein Aik Ghanta hy.. (naughtily) Hum thora Gup Shup karein gy.. Main Cab sy chala jaon ga… OK…._

 _He nodded and then Leaving the Premises… Both went to Coffee Shop where after getting ther Orders, Abhijeet asked…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): tou kesa laga, Daya sy Mil ky…?_

 _Ashoke (Softly): Comfortable…_

 _Abhijeet (Smiled Broadly with): Yes, He is a Nice Guy…_

 _Ashoke: pr, Main ny Tumhara kafi Naya Roop dekha (sipping coffee and adding after seeing Abhijeet Questioning eyes) Buht Hyper, Buht Rash… Abhijeet, Tum ny Sainkrun Epilepsy kay Patients dekhein hain (Abhijeet down head, hearing more) even jo Daya sy zyada Critical hun.. pr Tumhara itna Harsh Behavior.. lag rha tha (Analyzing) Us kay Seizures Tumhary Dil ko Takleef dy rhy hain.. Tumhari Aankhein bhi Geeli theen (seeing Abhijeet trying to Protest, adding strong) Jhoot Nahi…._

 _A Moment of Quietness spreading over the Scene, Abhijeet trying to Defend Himself but He cant, so adds…_

 _Abhijeet (with Frustrated sigh): Pata Nahi Ashoke… aur (look at Him and say straightly) Sach, Usy Itni Takleef mein Dekh kr Mujhy Khud pr Ikhtiar Nahi rehta… Theek hy as being a Doctor, Hum Log kafi Prepare pr Soft hoty hain, pr yahan… (tensely) Mujhy ander sy Feel ho rha hy, kuch aisa hy, jo hy tou pr, Connect Nahi ho rha… (look at Him and said in little Fear tone) kuch Hony wala hy…_

 _Ashoke (ask): Bura…?_

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): shayed ya shayed Acha…_

 _Ashoke (serious tone): Tumharay Us Khawab mein kuch Addition hui hy kya…?_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): sirf Andhera Kum hua hy, kuch Lights sii Dekhny lagi hain aur Daya ka Naam (Ashoke Bi-Wild so Abhijeet briefed) I mean, Mujhy ye Sapny mein Nahi Sunaii deta, pr Main Jaagty huay Us ka Naam leta hun…_

 _Ashoke: its OK, wesy bhi (signaling Him to stand after seeing His Watch, placing Money beneath Cup although Signalling Waiter about that with) Wo Tumhary Sar pr jo Sawar rehta hy…_

 _Abhijeet (playfully hit on His Arm with): Baku Mut…._

 _Both moving out and then Ashoke went to Boarding Lounge after beading Good Bye to Abhijeet…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet coming out from Premises, where Someone giving Him Horn before He went to take Cab, found Balki who also Calling His Name from Window so move towards Him with…_

 _Abhijeet (stopping at Car door side ask): Tum gaye Nahi…?_

 _Balki: bas Sir, (sweetly) Socha thora Ruk jata hun… aayey na…_

 _He Open Door during Inviting Him so Abhijeet sat over and now Both move towards Abhijeet House, Abhijeet Interrogates…_

 _Abhijeet: BTW, (ask) Tum Daya ko Drop krnay Nahi aayey thy Aaj Restaurant…?_

 _Balki: Sir, (telling Him) Choty Sir tou, Khud aayey thy Driving kr ky aur Mujhy wapis Bhej diya…_

 _Abhijeet nodded as He knew Driving is Not Prohibited for Epileptic Patients until the Patient went Worse…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm… (ask) Man Mani krty hain na Apni Buht, (naughty) Tumhary Choty Sir…?_

 _Balki (takes Sigh and adds): Nahi Sir, krty tou Acha lagta… (sweetly) Buht Khayal rakhty hain… Madad bhi krty hain… Baray Sir bhi… Dono Buht Achy hain…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm, ye tou hy… khair, (ask) Tum kya wahein rehty ho…?_

 _Balki: Jee Sir, (adds) Humein Quarters Mily huay hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (as Vehicle reaches at His house say): chalo bhae, Mera tou Ghar aa gaya… (soft tone) Tum bhi jao.. Aaram krna.. OK…_

 _Balki: Sir, (little hesitant tone) Aik Baat kahun…_

 _Abhijeet (about to step out turn and ask): kya…?_

 _Balki: Aap, Baray Sir ko Phone kr lein gy… (Sadly added) jub bhi Choty Sir ki Tabiyet aisi hoti hay.. Baray Sir Buht Depress ho jaty hain…_

 _Abhijeet Look at Him, nodded in Positive gives a Smile over Balki Face and now Both went to their Directions…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._


	4. Chapter 4

_First, a Big Apology to All Readers for Delaying the Update..._

 _I am again Apologize to **GEETA**..._

 _Really Thankful to **GEETA, THE SYMBOL OF FAITH, HOPE THIS HELPS, MYSTICCRITIC, GUEST** and All Other's..._

* * *

 _Obviously, Correction and Hardworking to Better My Work is not a One Day Job..._

 _I am again Apologize to All who Pointing our My Blunders and Errors and giving Me Good Suggestion's but it will take Time Guys..._

 _already I wrote the whole Bunch of this Crap ..._

 _I m trying to Figure Out My Mistakes and trying to make it Least Better but its a Long Term work..._

 _Just a Small Request that Please give Me Time..._

* * *

 _I just Update this Story as I am against to Delay or Left Stories in Middle..._

 _Plz, dunt think that its without any Blunder's and Mistakes..._

 _its the Same Crap again..._

 _just give Me time so I am trying to Work Hard for My Future Projects..._

* * *

 _this is the Last Update of this Story, I Posted Publicly as I knew its Completely Wrong to Repeat the Same Mistakes again and again and Violate the Rules of Fandom..._

 _those who wanted to Finish this Story..._

 _Plz PM Me, Ill Send them Updates as PM..._

 _I think, Ill Try to Keep Fandom Smooth and trying to Work More Hard..._

 _a Big Thank You to **SS, RAHUL, KIRTI, ATLOVER, ABHI-YA-FAN, RITU, SHIKHA, AANYA, MOON, MISS RAIYA** (No, I m Missing Mostly but I knew, You all are Busy with your other Responsibilities), **GUEST, MASOOMA, PRAIYANKA, MISTI, JYOTI.A, DUOFOREVER, ROCKING DUO, KHUSHI-12, ANDERA KHAN, DON** and Others Active or Silent Readers..._

* * *

 _again a Big Apology to All and Plz to All, I m working..._

 _just Need Time..._

 _Hope You all give Me that..._

 _No More Further Update Publicly..._

 _plz PM, if wanted as I cant Concentrate in this Story which I already wrote Completely..._

 _Yes, No Comments/Reviews and FeedBack will give in Review Section..._

 _if you all want to give Me FB about this Update, just PM Me..._

 _Thank You so much to All..._

* * *

 _After Freed from Changing, Abhijeet Dialing Mr. Pradyuman Cell number… He takes many minutes to Think on this Plan either to Call Him or Not but Balki Hopeful tone, Helped Him making His Decision in_ _ **YES**_ _…_

 _Voice (after Third ring, the Man Picked the Call and whispers): Hello, who this…?_

 _Abhijeet (clearing throat and say): Sir…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman (shockingly): Abhijeet… ohhh, (Relaxing Himself with) I mean Dr. Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Abhijeet sounds much Better…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman (after taking a Deep Breath, ask): Aaj Aap Aaye Nahi thy…_

 _Abhijeet: phir bhi Aap ka Beta Mujhy Khench hee laaya… (again) kesa hy Daya…?_

 _Mr. Pradyuman (softly): Fine… (look at His Son Sleepy Face with) So rha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Aap Us kay Pass hain kya…?_

 _Mr. Pradyuman: Haan… (telling) Rahul aur Rajeev nay Mujhy Bataya…?_

 _Abhijeet: Jee, (Sadly) bas Achanak hee aisa ho gaya…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman: bas Beta, (sighing) kya kahein…_

 _Abhijeet feels the Sadness in Fathers tone, so changed the mode of Scenario as…_

 _Abhijeet: Dr. Ashoke, jo Mery Sath thy na.. (briefing Him) Mery Bachpan ka Frnd hy… wo bhi Next Month tak Mumbai Shift ho jaye ga…_

 _Pradyuman: haan (adding) Rajeev bata rha tha kay wo Life Line Hospital mein as a Neurologist kay Appoint hua hy…_

 _Abhijeet (happily): Jee…_

 _Pradyuman (congratulating tone): Congrats to You…_

 _Abhijeet: arry Sir, (telling in laugh) Main thori Appoint hua hun…?_

 _Pradyuman (sweetly): Dost ki Khushi bhi Apni hee hoti hay Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and then Winding Up that Call with few Relaxing Lines to His Patient Father as…_

 _Abhijeet (Softly): Sir, Daya is Fine… Aap Pareshan Na hun… Aaaram karein.. bhaly Us kay Pass rahein pr So jayein… Wo ab Subah hee Uthy ga… Theek.. Take Care and Good Night…_

 _Pradyuman (ask): Aap Kal aayein gy Beta…?_

 _Abhijeet (sure tone): Jee zarur…_

 _Pradyuman beading Good Bye with Thanks for this Encouraging Call and now Abhijeet Busying with His Other Patients Reports which He found at His Email ID…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _He puts Off His Cell, Look at His Son whose Steady Breaths and Calm Face understand Him about His Sound Sleep so went to a Memory Lane…_

 ** _Initially when His One of Close Friend Dr. Bhatiya, Offering Him about Arranging One of His Brilliant Student to take Sessions with Daya, Irritated Him…._**

 ** _He does not want a Bad Impression of His Son Imprints over the Suggested Doctor of Dr. Bhatiya with His Stubbornness…._**

 ** _Pradyuman: Yaar, Bhatiya, (telling in irritation) Tu tou Daya kay Mizaj ko Jaanta hy na… Bekaar mein…_**

 ** _Bhatiya (strictly): ye Tera Nahi, Mera Masla hy.. Samjhy… (tell) acha Sun, Wo Baccha, Mumbai aa raha hy.. Mery Ghar Thehry ga pr Tujhy Pick and Drop dena paray ga Usy…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: matlab, (angry tone) Pakka Tu bhejy ga Usy… Haan…?_**

 ** _Bhatiya (agreed): Haan, acha aur Sun, Usy Deal krny dena, Apny Tareeqy sy… (briefing Him about Meeting) Tu Kal Subah Us sy Mery Clinic pr Us kay Chamber pr Mil ly… Time Main Tujhy Text kr deta hun…_**

 ** _Pradyuman: matlab (again Rash) Matti Paleed karwani hy Tujhy Meri…_**

 ** _The HAHAHA is Finishing of that Call….. Mr. Pradyuman Waiting Next Morning at Abhijeet Cabin and when He Entered and started Conversation…_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman, Emotions minute after minute move to Relax phase with Progression of that Sitting.. He does not know but He feels His Heart getting Softer and build a Faith on this Young Champ just like His another Son…_**

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _Yes, He Liked that Doctor and somehow without any Reason, His Tension regarding His Son Extra Stubbornness and Rash Reactions towards His Physicians automatically Died Down…_

 _He Waved inside His Son Hairs and moved to Next room because He does not want to Leave His Son Alone after that Painful Time…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _Next day, Abhijeet sat over a Couch as His Patient Quietly Sitting in front of Him without a Word and Eye-Contact with Down Head mode from Half an Hour so Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet: Main Jaanta hun Daya, Tum Apny Dad ko Jaan kr Pareshan krty ho…? (Daya still in same position so Abhijeet adds) Naraz ho Un sy kisi Baat pr… Badla ly rhy ho Un sy…? (Bluffing) Hain na (Daya again Quiets, Abhijeet again trying something New) ya (dramatically) kisi Larki ka Chakker hy…?_

 _The Head Tilt and the Smooth Eyes turn Impossibly Wide while the Mouth Little Open and a Small Grin Flushing over Cheeks really giving a Sweet Smile to the Doctor, who Taunts…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm… (teasingly) matlab Sach mein koi Larki hy…_

 _The Grin Deepened while the Shy Smile and Negative Nod really giving a Worth Watching Scene to this Handsome Doctor who really Feels He started Living again a Normal Life…_

 _He does not know but He Feels His Heart Cupping Something which would Require from His Birth still Unknown…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _The Gathering coming as a Pleasure for Daya's Friends who found Him much Relaxed and Happy…_

 _Rahul (look at Rajeev and started Teasing as Waiter after Serving Food move away with): lagta hy Doctor sy Dosti ho gayii hy…_

 _Rajeev (naughty as seeing the Grin over Daya cheek): ab bhae, Apni tou Baat hee kuch aur hy…_

 _Daya (instantly): Buht Acha hy Wo (stressed) Tum sy…_

 _Rahul and Rajeev (complete naughtiness): ahan…_

 _The Naughtiness giving a Shy Shade over their Sweet Buddy Face gives them Happiness…_

 _Rahul (eating fries with): wesy Tumhary Doctor ki (inspiring way) Sharpness ka Jawab Nahi…_

 _Daya (shockingly): Tum Mily ho Us sy…? (ask) matlab Us Din Restaurant kay Ilawa…?_

 _Rajeev: lo (proudly) Hum Log hee tou Us kay Helping Hands hain…_

 _Daya (rash as He knew Most of His Previous Doctor did that): hunh…_

 _Rajeev: wesy ye (signaling the Burger with) Tumhara Dusry Burger ka Aada ho chukka hy…_

 _Daya Look at Him and Both R's bursts their Loud Laughs on their Friend Stupidity…._

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _The Small Quiet Sessions Slowly changing into Talking Time… Abhijeet Excited and Hopeful after getting His First Step of Success in that Road, although Daya started Talking but very Less…._

 _Mostly He does not giving Replies More than a Single Sentence or only consists of Few Words or say One Word but the Doctor is Happy that atleast now He does not Wasting His Sessions based on Absolute Silence…._

 _Obviously the Topics of Discussion Flickering from Micheal Schumacher to Tiger Wood to SRK to Bugs Bunny to Batman to John Reacher or Escape Plan to Pizza Platter's to Desi Dhaba's…._

 _Yes, Abhijeet trying to Figure Out as during Talking and Discussing many Random things, He Suddenly Shifts and Uttering Few In Direct Queries, Pointing about Relations, Family, Parent, Friends, Job, Hobbies but still He found Nothing….…_

 _It's Not New for Daya as few of His Previous Doctors also Following the Same Pattern with Him in Past but Somehow He is Comfortable with Abhijeet More than Them, He Feels Pain and Hurt at Some Points of Queries having Sharp Edges, especially when Abhijeet asking Him about His Talking to His Imaginary Mother or Spirit of His Mom but He does not Feel Anger and Insult or say Pulling Leg Factor which makes this Doctor Different from Others or say Least Fav for Daya…._

 _OK, Daya Mostly going through Sad Feelings when Anyone Telling Him that His Mother had Died Long Ago and He must Accept that Truth but He always found a Joking and Insulting shade in Peoples Comments where their Tease and Taunts makes Him Stupid, Kiddish or say Practically Mad Person which not Only Added More Anger and Stubbornness in Him either adding Frustration and Irritation in His Father too…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _Initially Abhijeet Irritation on those Few Words, suddenly turn to Concern and Care…._

 _He Remembered when during a Session, He asked that Specific Point in His Session in an Unique way…_

 _Abhijeet: Dekho Daya, (trying to Convince as) Main ye Nahi kahun ga kay Tum in Baatun ko Samjho kay Marny kay baad koi Wapis Nahi aata ya kisi sy Raabta Nahi ho paata… Ooper wala kub Miracles kr dy.. kuch Pata Nahi… agar Tum Apni Mom sy Baat krty ho.. OK, Karo.. magar is Baat ko Zehn mein rakkho kay (stressing on each word) Un ki Parchayein sirf Tumhari Support ky liye hay.. Tumhary gird Dua ka Hisaar… isy Itni Haqeeqat ka Rang Mut do kay Khud Kho jao… Usy Us had tak hee rakkho… (trying to understand His Patient with) Tum Samjh rahy ho na…?_

 _Daya (with Deep Sigh): Main aisy hee rakhta hun Dr… kya Main itna Pagal Dikhta hun.. kya Mujhy Maut aur Zindagi kay Beech ka Farq Nahi Pata… ek Jeeta Jagta Wajood jo Jism rakhta ho achanak Rooh mein Badal jaye… pr (Abhijeet Shocked on such Mature and Meaningful Convo, hearing More) Dad, Buht Busy rehty tou Main kahan jata… Main ny Mom sy Dosti kr lii… Wo Mujhy Kuch Nahi krti Dr.. Sirf kuch Choty Choty Lamhy Mery Sath Jeeti hain ya kaho (with teary tone) kabhi koi Choti sii Naseehat, koi Dua, Time Pass, Buck Up, Appreciation… (look at Abhijeet with Blurr Vision, Small Tear which Peeking from His Left Eye and adds) Ye Dekh rhy ho… hy tou ek Qatra ya Drop… pr Bari Taqat hy is mein… (wiping it through His Jeans added) Mujhy Mom Yaad Nahi… cz She Died when I m just 6 Months Old… (painful smile) Un ka koi Lafz bhi shayed Mujhy Yaad Nahi… magar haan Un ki Shabeeh ko Main ny Buht Muhabbat sy Seencha hy… (even laughs as) Tumhein malum hy ye Sub Dua dena, ya Exam Papers kay dauran Buck Up krna, Doodh peeny ka Yaad dilana… ye Sub Mujhy Yaad hee Nahi Unhun nay kiya hoga.. Na Dad kr paye tou Mian ny Un Dono Rishtun sy Hat kay Ek Dunya bana lii (His Continously Flowing Tears, Hurts the Dr who without Intention grabs His Palm and Squeeze it with Care although Wipe His Wet Eyes with, Listens) jahan Kum az Kum Mujhy Aik Rishty ki Muhabbat mily…_

 _Abhijeet (popping Few Tissues from Tissue Box, Wiping His Tears, ask): Tum ny Apny Dad sy kabhi Shikwa Nahi kiya…?_

 _Daya: Nahi, balky Sach kahun tou (Sadly) Main ny Dad ko Akela kr diya… in Rishtun ny Mujhy Khara kr diya, Larna Seekhaya (Look at Him Bleary eyes and say) U knew na, Epileptic Patient ko chahyey Wo Early Stage ka hee ho.. Buray Reactions Bhugatny party hain… Un Sub mein Mujhy Support mila… but I Love My Dad too (Smiley) itni Ayyashi sy rehta hun… sirf (smiles although His eyes turn close) Un ki Hardworking ki Wajah sy Na…_

 _Abhijeet (pat over His Head Softly with): tou Tum Un kay Qareeb kyun Nahi jaty…?_

 _Daya: kya (His Breath turn Calm with) Tumhein lagta hy, ab aisa ho skta hy….?_

 _The_ _ **BIG IF**_ _coming in-front of Abhijeet… Yes, it's Possible but takes much Time to Comforting Both parties…_

 _He Never Ever Realized Daya in Later Sessions that All these Conversations depend on Major Hypnotize session where Daya already Sips Medicine's with His Orange Juice added by Abhijeet Silently…_

 _Abhijeet wanted that Inner Confession so Use it after Both Doctor and Patient coming in Comforting Zone and Feeling Really Astonished…_

 _He always gets New Lessons, Experience, Aspects, Views and that's the Best Part of His Profession which gives Him Practical ways, Helped Him to Heal His and Others Life…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _Daya was Surprised that His Current Doctor Never Ever told Him to Stop All these Non-scenes as He was Unaware of All those Hypnotize session, although Happy tp Hear when His PsyChiatrist giving Him a Casual Advise as…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Tum (sweetly) Dheery sy Baat kiya karo Apni Mom sy…_

 _Daya (look at Him and ask): phir Un ko Awaz kesy aaye gii…?_

 _For a Moment, Abhijeet really cant get that Query coming from a Mature Man or a 5 year Old Kid after coming back to that Hypnotize Phase of His Session… He Looks at His Patient Keenly and then telling Sweetly…_

 _Abhijeet: kabhi kisi nay Tumhein bataya hy kay (Daya hearing with keen interest, Abhijeet adds Hiding His Naughty Smile as) Tum kuch Zyada he Cute ho…_

 _The Soothing Eyes grew Wider and the Face turn Scarlet while the Shy Sweet Smile and Fluttering of Big Eye Lids really Lighter the Moment… Abhijeet Inhales a Loving Breath with that Small Scene and then said…_

 _Abhijeet (assuring): aa jaye gi Un ko Awaz… (trying to give His aspect as) dekho, Tum agar itni Zor Zor sy Aik Nazar Na aany waly Shaks sy Baat karo gy tou Pareshani tou hogi na… Airport Security nay bhi Tumhein Isy liye Roka tha.. Wo Samjhy…_

 _Daya (rash): tha Terrorest…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with point): True…_

 _Daya (exhale with): hmmm… (after a minute) Acha Theek hy…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Deal…_

 _Daya (specifically): but Only for Mom… (stressed) Ok…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded either Joking way): kyun, aur bhi koi hy kya…_

 _Either He was Setting His Notes in Folder, Bite His Tongue on Silence of His Patient giving such Harsh Non-Verbal shade in His Conversation which Forced the Against Person to Immediately Left the Place…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000…._

 _A Sheet, neatly Folded in Half Slipping from beneath the Closed or say Locked door small Crevices…_

 _Waiting went quite Long by the Straight Gaze from the Opposite Figure sit at Couch till the Shade of it coming in Vision as when the Shadow Vanished, the Smile Appeared…_

 _After a minute, the Opening of door or Simply Ajar door and its Small Space giving a Silent Invitation till the Resident of Room not giving His Glimpse…_

 _Obviously Abhijeet does not want to Break that Momentum where Daya Feels Easy with Him and started Sharing things and making a Good Mutual Bond so either its His Fault or Not, Apology would be only for Him…._

 _A Sigh gives Him moment of Leaving Couch and stepping ahead to Accept that Quiet Invitation after standing at doorstep with a Small Knock…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _The Voice of_ _ **COME IN**_ _in Little Teary tone, Hurts the Doctor Heart as His Intentions does not have an Inch to Spoil the whole Relation with that Undeliberate Mistake…_

 _In these 25 days Session, this is His First time to Visit Daya Bedroom… He Mostly Avoided to makes Personal Space in His Patient Life…_

 _He Feels a Vintage shade after Entering inside the Room which is Spacious, Bright, Light Painted, Less Furnished having Few Posters and Barn-Yard Sliding's at Most Places…._

 _He sat on Floor Cushion nearby side as Daya already sit over it, the Paper having a Small Apology word as_ _ **SORRY**_ _which already Accepted, place over Bed mattress while the Man sitting Quietly with Reminiscence of Wet Cheeks, giving Ache in Heart of Abhijeet who said…_

 _Abhijeet: I am so Sorry Daya… (He did not find Daya Reply whose Eyes over at somewhere focusing space, added more) Mujhy tou (sad whisper) Apni Mumma Yaad bhi Nahi (Daya gaze turn towards Abhijeet face, who wipes His face with His Palm to Hide His Sadness with) U must be Lucky to Remember Her (look at Him straight) Sach…_

 _Daya look at Him, stand, coming to Him, extend His Arm, easily gripped by another Palm who standup with the force and takes Him to Another side of Room…_

 _Abhijeet really can't get when Daya signaling Him to Sit on Floor Carpet and sitting on His Knees a little ahead in-front of a Box…_

 _Abhijeet Instantly Remember His Kiddy days where always wishing of having a Treasure Secret Chest, found in Most Cartoons Series especially that Yellow Bear Cartoon who mostly Eating Honey and when Abhijeet Look at Daya, Remembering that Bear…_

 _He almost Forgot the Name as He is really Bad in Remembering those things mostly associated with Himself, suddenly got it when Hearing a Wet Smiley tone as…_

 _Daya (opening it as the Two Yellowish Energy Savers giving a Typical Effect adding): Bilkul, Poo'h wala Chest hy na…_

 _Abhijeet really feels Surprised to get the Name of that Bear… Yes, He is_ _ **POO'H**_ _, One of His Fav Cartoon Character in His Childhood days, heard more…_

 _Daya (happily): Mera Fav tha aur Bhai ka bhi…_

 _The ForeHead of Psychiatrist got few Confusing Lines as from the Case History to Current Session, He does not get or find any Sibling of Daya so How's this_ _ **BHAI**_ _coming all of a Sudden…_

 _Daya (again even taking out things with): Mujhy (busying added) Donald bhi Pasand hy…_

 _Abhijeet (stunned): Triumph…_

 _Daya started Laughing Loudly although taking out things which really placed inside it like a Secret with Full Possession and Protection, started Showing it to Abhijeet one by one with …_

 _Daya (taking out as): ye Meri Pencil (showing the Red one and then showing the Green one) ye Bhai ki… (again) ye Mera Bag (having Embalm of Poo'h Bear, added by showing another having Tiger Embalm as) ye Bhai ka…_

 _The Chest turning Empty as Daya showing things which showed that His Bother was also Raise with Him as the Liking, Shuffling in Items told about the Age which moving Year to Year as Lastly He showed Abhijeet a Diamond Studied Watch having Black Dial and Strap, Abhijeet in Confusing tone as…_

 _Abhijeet: Tumhara Bhai (ask looking Daya eyes with) Kahein gaya hy kya…? (Daya Quiets) (Abhijeet added again as He really Selected Careful Words which Part of His Training in Psychology is as) matlab (smilingly to make light moment) Abroad etc…_

 _The Rimming of Red wetness again appearing inside those Big Soothing Eyes, as the Figure uttered in Pain as…_

 _Daya: wo kahein chala gaya hy (with pain) Mujhy Chor kr…_

 _He stand up from those Scattering things and now Collected All, place it inside Chest, Close it even Lock it and Left the place, closing Himself inside Washroom to Hide His Tears from the Stranger or say Friend…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _The whole Case History turn Upside Down for the PsyChiatrist, Yes, from Dr. Bhatiya to Daya Others Past Doctor Previous Records to Mr. Pradyuman to Rahul and Rajeev to Any Servant…._

 _No-One, even Once Telling Him about any Sibling of Daya or even another Son of …._

 _The Call of_ _ **BHAI**_ _understand the Doctor that Daya got a Big Brother cz His Call has a Respect shade and Obviously His Pain and Tears understand Anyone, how much He Attaches with His Brother…_

 _OK, if Servants not Telling about Him to Abhijeet, its Acceptable as mostly Servant Following Owner or their Masters Orders so if Mr. Pradyuman told them not to take His Name or giving any Piece of Information to this Damn Doctor, its OK, its Fine but He Himself….?_

 _He did not find Any Picture of Daya's Brother although got Mr. Pradyuman and His Wife Picture Hanging at Hall and now Daya's Few Mount Pictures in His Own Room, telling Him about the Huge Argument between Father and Son had Done in Past…_

 _He could not get how all of a sudden this BHAI comes in this whole and now He got Daya Specific Comment where He was Only Agreed to Talk to His Mother in Slow tone…._

 _Abhijeet Looked at the Chest which also had No Picture of Daya's Brother after Daya went to Washroom, He have No Option, except to Confront Mr. Pradyuman who Hides such Big or say Main Motive of His Younger Son Stubbornness…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _He Leaves the Room after Pasting a Small Leaving Note at Daya's Closed Wash Room Door and Left the Mansion too…._

 _He wanted to Talk to Mr. Pradyuman in Private so after Calling Him, went to His Office…_

 _During moving in Mr. Pradyuman Vehicle with His Balki, thinking to Ask Him but after Canceling His Thought, Only thinking about coming up event…_

 _He Definitely giving Hard Hand to a Father who really with Some Ego/Issues Problems creating Big Trouble in His Younger Son Life or His Life too…_

 _He really Angered that now a days, People does not Bothering about Relations and the Effect which will Impacts over their Love Ones because of their Silly Arguments and Dreadful Decision …_

 _Abhijeet (murmur): kya hoga… (counting with gritting teeth) Pasand ki Shadi, Busniss mein Apna Hissa mangna ya New Business kay liye Paisa… (irritatingly) arry Sub yahein Reh jaye ga aur (rashly) Bacchun kay hee tou Kaam aana hy ye Sub (angry way) Main yehi kahun ky Mujhy aakhir wo Wajah Mil kyun Nhai rhi… I think (another aspect) Mujhy Baba ko Kehna chahyey kay Baba kuch Classes arranged karein jin mein_ _ **HOW TO BECOME A GOOD FATHER**_ _kay Lectures diye jayein (taunting) Ravan ko…_

 _He went inside the Conference Hall Heading of Mr. Pradyuman Manager after Reaching at His Business Empire, who right now getting Angry Glare of PsyChiatrist…_

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

 _The Bi-Wild Shocking Uttering of_ _ **BHAI**_ _, takes the Man, Many Years back or say Many Decades back…._

 ** _He was moving through the Corridor of His Mansion, finding a Small Sweet Conversation of His Only 2 year old Kid, who was asking about having Meal…_**

 ** _Pradyuman Smiled on His Own Imagination of that Scene where Obviously His Baby Talking to any of His Toys and Including them in that Food session…_**

 ** _He wanted to See that Scene in Real so Smilingly Peep inside the Room after making a Small Space in His Baby Room as Door was already Opened because His Baby Nanny went to take Meal for Him…_**

 ** _He saw His Son Hopping over His Toes, while Singing a Rhythmic Tones although Beaming as.._**

 ** _Voice: Dum Dim Do, Do Dim Dum… (laughingly) hehehhe… (ask) acha hy na Bhai…_**

 ** _The Few Frowning Lines suddenly appeared over Father Forehead where He really takes a Sad Sigh and entering inside, Froze His Kid…_**

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Honestly, I am Touched with All My Reader;s Concern and Comments either Publicly or Privately through PM..._**

 ** _after Reading many Review's/PM's, Ive got that many Readers does not have Account on FF..._**

 ** _I think its really a Clear Disappointment to them by giving Updates through PM..._**

 ** _o for their Sake, I m Updating this Story Chapters Publicly..._**

 ** _but Yes, I m still working on My English..._**

 ** _I m keep working on it, till get Better..._**

 ** _SRR , Your Review is completely a Pleasant Surprise for Me..._**

 ** _again a Big Thank You so much for All..._**

 ** _PRIYANKA , Thank You for making Account on FF..._**

 ** _Hope You all Enjoy this Chappy..._**

* * *

 _Still the room or say in between Space, Warm due to Exhale Shaky Breaths taken by a Father and a Psychiatrist…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): phir….?_

 _Pradyuman Look at Him, takes Sad Deep Sigh again and then Look into the Eyes of that Figure sitting against Him either His Deep Expressive Eyes takes Him Long ago…_

 ** _Pradyuman (loud): Daya…._**

 ** _The Shout really Tensed His 3 year Old who Immediately Leaped over a Sketch which Placed over a Small Plastic Chair with Help of Cushion almost Similar to Him…_**

 ** _Pradyuman Relaxed Himself Seeing His Son Soothing Eyes having Big Scary Cracks, so Approached and takes Him in His Lap although side by side, Crumble that Sketch even Dumped it in Trashcan and Understanding His Baby who is Too much Small to Understand the Lost which He and His Father Bore…._**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Man who is Looking Younger as per His Real Age because of His Fit Body, now Looking so Dull and Dreadful, saying…_

 _Pradyuman: wo Buht Chota tha… Buht Chota (his eyes turn Moist added) Usy Samjh hee Nahi aata… (grief tone) Us ki Maa ki Khamosh Baatein, Sargoshiyaan… Sub Us kay Gird Ghoomti rehti…_

 _Abhijeet: Aap ko (ask) Baad mein Pata Nahi chala…?_

 _Pradyuman (wipes the Wetness from His Eyes as): Honestly Abhijeet, Meri Wife ki Maut nay Mujhy Buht Shocked kr diya tha… (painfully) jub Daya ko Sach Meri Zarurat thi… (regret Himself) shayed Main Usy Waqt hee Nahi dy paaya…_

 _Abhijeet (again): pr, Aap nay (ask) Mujhy bataya kyun Nahi… Sir…?_

 _Pradyuman: kya batata, kay (Hurt ful tone) Apni Wife ki Maut sy Pehly Main (extreme painful tone) Daya ka Identical Twin Brother bhi Kho chukka hun…_

 _Abhijeet (utterd): Whatttt…_

 _Pradyuman (with sigh): haan, Un Saalun mein Meri Wife Khamosh hee ho kr Reh gayii, wo Us Dairy mein Qaid ho gayii… Buht Ilaj karwaya.. pr, kabhi kabhi Hosh ki Baatein bhi krti, pr sirf Daya sy… (painful tone although turn His back from Abhijeet side as well) Us Bety sy ki jany wali Baatein, Us ki Pasand, shayed Sub… Us arsy mein Us ki Maa nay shayed Aik Nahi, Do Betun ko hee Paala tha…_

 _Abhijeet (ask in low tone): kya hua tha…?_

 _Pradyuman (Relaxing Himself although taking Sips of Water turn against Abhijeet and adds): Us ki Death ho gayii thi, Birth kay Waqt hee…_

 _Abhijeet (unintentionally): r U Sure…?_

 _Pradyuman (frowning tone to again feels the Pain as): Hum nay Usy Apny Hath sy Dafnaya hy Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet feeling a Pain in that Low and Hurt tone of a Father who really trying to Forget His Child but His Son still makes Him Alive and Around…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Today, He's Return Ride is Sappy as He Feels a High Pain in His Chest and which Clogging His Throat too… He really dunt get how to Heal a Brother who Lost His Identical Twin, living with Him side by side, Join Together inside a Protective Shelter atleast 10 of Months…_

 _He Seriously Feeling now to Change the Path of His Tackling Tracks with His Patient…. Patient… He was Surprised as from the First Look till now… Abhijeet never takes Him in that Category…_

 _OK, He Mostly having Friendly Relations with His Patients which Helped Him a lot to coming Close to His Patients, make Roam and a Sweet and Comfortable Bond with them, but in Daya Case…_

 _He does not getting His Own Feelings, till now, He can't figure out the Exact Position of Daya.. He never ever place Him in Patient Category nor as Friend…_

 _Something More than that must be Present in that Doctor-Patient Relation but what is His Query to be Answered…_

 _He Sighed after Driver Stopping the Vehicle at Parking of His Society and after Dropping Him, Leaves the Premises while Abhijeet went to His House Straight without even Looking around, opens the Lock with Key and Shockingly Surprised with the Person Welcoming Him with a Background Over-Whelming Voice as_ _ **SURPRISE**_ _…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Sudden Leaping and Soothing Hug told the Host that His One and Only reason to Live in this Life, makes Him Little Stumbled, by Loving Call…_

 _Abhijeet (teary tone): Baba…._

 _Baba Squeezed His Baby inside His Embrace and takes Him inside, Ignoring Ashoke Tense Gaze during leaving the Lounge where a in an Album, Picture of a Kid Preparing a Drawing with a Greeny Pencil in His Fist…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _An Elder Man coming out Wiping His Face Look at the Best Friend of His Only Son, sat over Sofa and said…._

 _Baba: Sleeping Pills dy kr aaya hun…. (with sigh) Ashoke, kya ho gaya hy Mery Bety ko…?_

 _Ashoke: Baba, (sighing) Main ny Aap ko Pehly bhi Kaha tha na… Abhijeet Us Patient Daya sy Buht Attach ho rha hy… (Sadly) Yaad hy, jub Bachpan mein Abhijeet kay Sath…_

 _The further comments Trailed Off as Baba went to His Son Toddling days Troubling Him a lot…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _He sat over Chair in a Spacious Room where another Person Checking the Reports and then adds…_**

 ** _Voice 1 (ask): ab….?_**

 ** _Voice 2: kya kahun Yaar… (with sadness) Bachpan sy bas wohi Sub…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (again): Tumhari Family mein tou koi aisa Nahi…?_**

 ** _Voice 2 (little rash tone): kya Baat kr rha hay Yaar… kya Tu Nahi Jaanta… aur phir… wohi tou… (briefing in Low way) Aik hee Sapna… Usy sirf Rony ki Aawaz aatii hy… Andhera… Cheekhein bas yehi Sub… (look at the another Figure and ask in Confusion) koi Future Prediction bhi tou ho skti hay na Bhatiya…?_**

 ** _Bhatiya: haan Salunkhy, aisa hee lagta hy… (briefing seeing the Reports) wesy bhi Abhijeet sy Mery Sessions mein ye Baat Pakki ho chuki hy… (again turn to Him) Dekh, Main Tera Dost hun, pr phir bhi, aisa bhi tou ho skta hy kay Tery Khandaan mein kisi ki Un-Natural Maut hui ho? Buht Choti Umer mein…? Tu nay Apni Family kay kisi Baray sy Suna ho ya aisa hee kuch..?_**

 ** _Salunkhy: Mujhy aisa Nahi Yaad parta… (look at Him and said in meaningful tone) Humein Dusray Plane pr Sochna paray ga…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya, who is Expert in Child Psychology right now Treating His Fast Friend Dr. Salunkhy Son who is going through Trauma of Nightmares Looking at Him, nodded after getting His Comment and move inside the Room…_**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Dr Salunkhy Remembering His Son First Session with His PsyChologists as till now They Both working with Him, Relaxing Him, giving Soothing Hugs, Pampering and also giving Mild Sedatives mostly found in Children Medicines of Cold n Cough…_

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya: acha Aap ko (ask) Us ka Chehra Nazar aata hy…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Nahi… (Sadly) pr Wo Ro rha hota hy…_**

 ** _: Aap ko Pakka lagta hy kay Wo Ro rha hota hy.. matlab (elaborating His Question as) Wo Ro rahi bhi tou ho skti hy na.. (giving other aspect) ho skta hy Wo Rony ki Aawaz kisi Larki ya Bacchi ki ho…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (confident tone): Nahi…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya: aur (again softly ask) bas Andhera Dikhta hy…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Jee aur (sadly) Buht Screams bhi aur Shor bhi…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya: aur kuch Nahi dikhta, (trying to figure out something with) koi Aadmi, Aurat, Gari, Jagah…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (again strong): Nahi…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya Confusingly Look at His Friend who also Attended this Session of His 7 years Old Son, asking again…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya: acha (ask) Aap ko Dar lagta hy kya…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (confusing lines appearing over His forehead with): Kis say….?_**

 ** _The Question was in Slur tone because Kid had under Mild Medication but still the Confidence present in His Voice…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya (Look at Salunkhy and Detail His Query): Us ky Rony ya Cheekhny ki Aawaz sy ya Andhery sy…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (after taking moment and then say): Nah…. Mujhy bas (giving His Painful aspect as) Us Bacchy ky Rony ki Aawaz sy Pain hota hy… (with painful face) Buht…._**

 ** _Obviously coming back from that Sessions, now Both Doctors Discussing about it in great detail, where Dr. Bhatiya added…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya: haan, Future mein (telling) hony wali koi Ghatna bhi ho skti hy jo Usy Khawab mein Nazar aatii ho…_**

 ** _Dr. Salunkhy (with Sighing): magar ye Saaray Signs matlab Rona, Cheekhna ya Andhera, kisi Ghatna Nahi balky (tense tone) Dur-Ghatna ki taraf Ishara krty hain…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya: acha bas, (relaxing His Friend with) ab Zyada Socho Nahi… jo bhi hoga, Face kr hee lein gy… (encouragingly) Sub hain na Us kay Sath…_**

 ** _The Father nodded His Head although Looking at His Son Calm Face who takes His Nap at Comfortable Couch…_**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _After almost few Weeks of those Few Sessions, Both Doctors does not Figuring out anything so trying to Avoid or Ignore those Nightmares because Abhijeet are now very much Use to of it…._**

 ** _His Scare turn Zero, either His Excitement moving on Peek so with time to time, He Personally Figuring out More…._**

 ** _He started Recording His Nightmare in His Father Recorder because of His Father Order and after Every Turn of Same Nightmare trying to Match or Figure out any ODD in that Dream…._**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _Today, when the Son coming out after taking Shower, Look at His Baba who was Arranging Snacks over Tea Table, told…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Baba, (excited tone) Aaj pata hy kya hua… (Baba Look at Him, Seeing His Exciting Face, Smiled and nodded His Head for Continuing this Chat, hears) Hum Log na Foot-Ball Khail rhy thy, Ground mein aur phir Ball na achanak Peechy waly Grave-Yard mein Chali gayii…_**

 ** _The Father who was Arranging things, Freeze at that Comment, turn Head and Looked at His Son Bi-Wild and say in Strict tone…_**

 ** _Baba (shocked): what…. Jeet…. (strict tone) Aap ko malum hy Aap kya Keh rhy hain…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded as His Father reached to Him and grabbed His Arm, Listens): Baba, Kick Main nay lagaii thi na aur ye Rule hota hy kay jo Kick lagaye ga tou wohi Player jata hy Ball leny agr Wo Ground sy Bahar chali jaye…_**

 ** _Baba (irritatingly as He can't Win with His Son Convincing Powers): pr Aap Ander kesy gayey….? GraveYard ka Watchman…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (casually moving towards Dinning with): wo Uncle tou Washroom gaye thy na…_**

 ** _Baba (following with): Phir…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (sitting over Chair, pick Bourbone Biscuit, Dunk it in His Milk Glass and takes a Yummy Bite with): kuch Nahi, Main Ball ly kr aa gaya… (look at Him and Smiles with) I m Brave Boy na…_**

 ** _His Father really Jerking Head and Dismissed the Issue although Advising His Son, Not to Repeat that thing Again…_**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _The Kid Tucked Himself beside His Father as after getting those Nightmares, Father always Sleeps with His Kid who is Feeling so Secure with Him especially in Nights…_**

 ** _He placed His Head over His Father Chest, who started Waving inside His Kid Hairy Head, heard some Small Whisper which is Habit of His Son…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: Baba, (telling) Aap ko Ek Baat batani hy…_**

 ** _Baba (turn to His Son side and ask Enthusiastically): Jee Dr. Abhijeet…_**

 ** _A Shy Grin comes over Face of His Son with a Big Smile, got a Kiss by His Father over His Fore-Head with…_**

 ** _Baba: haan Bacchy, (tell) Baba Huma-tan-Gosh hain…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (difficult to stretch His Eyes with): Ain… (confusingly) Baba Aap Khargosh ban gaye…_**

 ** _Baba (started Laughing with): Khargosh Nahi, Hama-tan-Gosh… matlab (pat over His Son Cheek with) Baba Aap ki Baat Sun rhy hain…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded as He got that Term Meaning so say): pata hy Baba, 3 days sy na Mujhy Dreams mein Us Bacchy kay Rony aur Cheekhny ki Aawaz Nahi aayii (Baba Shocked cz its really New during these 7 years Journey, heard more) jis Din sy (the Waving turn Magical as His Son Steady Breaths, Closed Eyes told the Father that His Son went to His Sleepy Sack with a Small Whisper as) Main Grave-Yard (voice turn completely low) gaya…_**

 ** _The Finishing Word totally Vanish in those Deep Breaths which His Father Feels who was in Tense, Confused but also Scary Phase after this Confession…._**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _Voice 1: matlab, (ask) ye Qabar kis ki hy, Aap ko Nahi malum…?_**

 ** _Voice 2 (casually): Dr. Sahab, kitny Log Apny Pyarun ko Dafna kr chaly jaty hain…_**

 ** _Dr. Salunkhy seeing the Unknown Grave where Sprinkle of Petals of Few Wild flowers still telling Him that the Resident of this Grave must Waiting for Someone and His Son Surprisingly Fulfill the Waiting Wish with a Small Gesture where after getting His Ball from that Grave, Pat His Small Palm of Apology over it either after Plucking Few Flowers from a Wild Bush hanging beside the Grave-Yard Fence and placed them over Grave with a Small Dua…._**

 ** _The Watchman walking side by side with Dr. Salunkhy who came Next Morning with His Son, after Listening the Recording of His Son Dreams of Last Three/Four days, to this Grave-Yard and after Spotting that Grave by His Son, taking Information about it from Watchman who added More…_**

 ** _Watchman (sadly): kabhi kabhi ye Qabrein Gumnaam hee ho jati hain… (Abhijeet coming with Running as He again placed few Flowery Stems over that Grave Today and now grabbing His Father First Two Fingers in His Fist and Hearing that Chatting Keenly) (Watchman adds) wo Qabrein aur Us kay Makeen, Intaizar krty hain, Dua ka, kisi ki Aahat ka, kisi kay Milny ka (softly to Dr. Salunkhy) in Qabrun ki koi Nishani Nahi hoti, magar in kay Makeen phir bhi Apnun ki Talaash mein rehty hain…._**

 ** _Dr. Salunkhy: hmmm… (again ask) tou kya Kabhi koi Nahi aata Yahan…?_**

 ** _Watchman: Sahab, Mujhy Ilm Nahi, agar koi Aata bhi hoga… (briefing) haan, bas Mujhy itna Pata hy kay hr 10 December ki Raat, 12 Bajy kay baad, Main yahan Aik Phool rakh jata hun…_**

 ** _Dr. Salunkhy (shockingly): kyun…? matlab koi tou Jaanta hoga na is Qabar kay Baary mein…?_**

 ** _Watchman: Sahab, (softly) Mery Abba ko agr Pata hoga tou hoga… Mujhy Na Us nay Apni Zindagi mein bataya Na Marny ky baad… (meaningful tone) Sahab, kuch Waady sirf kiye Nahi jaty, Nibhaye bhi jaty hain…_**

 ** _Dr. Salunkhy Nodded on that Meaningful tone getting the Message Clearly, takes Sigh and then Move with His Son who really Knotted that Conversation in His Memory Box as after this Visit, its His Habit to come Every Two days in Week and Spend Quite few times at that Grave…_**

 ** _With Progression in Years, He Attached with that Grave, its Owner, making Small Conversations, sometimes Discussing things about His Personal and Professional Life as He Feels, its Part of Him, His Heart, Life and Soul…._**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _Obviously in Later years, All getting that somewhere There must be a Link Present with Abhijeet and that Grave Owner…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya and Dr. Salunkhy Researched a lot about that Grave Owner from any Background of Watchman Father ware-about because He is the Only One who Ordered His Son as His Last Few Wish to always taking care of that Grave and put a Single Jasmine Flower at Mid Night of 10_** ** _th_** ** _of December Every Year…_**

 ** _Both Checked Mostly All Hospitals, Clinics from Last 20 Years about any Strange/Unknown Birth during 10/11 December because of Spotting Mid Night, by Dr. Salunkhy but Failed…_**

 ** _He was really in Complete Confusion as hows His Son Associated to that Unknown Grave by any means…_**

 ** _With the Passage of Time, They All Used to of it because of Abhijeet who takes that All things as Part of His Life…_**

 ** _He always Consider that Grave as Someone Close to Him, but whom, Nobody Knows…_**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Dr. Salunkhy coming Back in Current, again went to See His Son Calm Face who is always comes in that Panic state when Handling any Case which is quite Sensitive in Nature either Suicide of any Teen, Death of any Parent, any Bullying/Ragging with Kids and Youngsters as These things always gives a Bad and Painful Impact over His Patients which also Effects Him as Doctor too…._

 _But, Yes, this is not Abhijeet Nature, OK, He came Little Quiet, Sad when Dealing such Cases but Never Ever Cried and Today, His Father Absorb many of His Son Precious Tears on His Shoulder still Morns Him…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Younger Man, just Quiets, Looking the Hurt of a Father, while back to His Memory Lane where His Friend trying to Move Mumbai, at any Cost…._

 ** _Two People Discussing a Same matter inside the Study, while the Two Young Guys Confronting Each Other at Lounge, where Ashoke asked…_**

 ** _Ashoke (frustrated tone): ab kya Daura para hy, Mumbai jany ka… pata hy (realizing Him with) Baba kitny Pareshan hain… (seeing His Friend Non Interested gesture added) Khawab mein Dikha hy kya…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet nodded although still Busy in Shuffling Channels… His Friend Jerking Head and ask…_**

 ** _Ashoke (ask): kahan raho gy…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (Calmly): Befiker raho (taunt) Tumhary Sar pr Nahi rahun ga…_**

 ** _Ashoke (counter attack): wahan Jagah hy bhi Nahi…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: hunh… (after a bit) Hotel, Resort bhi kisi Cheez ka Naam hy agr Tum Apni Old Dictionary Dekh lo aur Rent ya PG kay tour pr bhi Reh skta hun.. (stressed) Samjhy…_**

 ** _Ashoke (again teasing): matlab, Jana hy… (rolling His eyes) hain na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Only Scoffs, again Busying in Shuffling Channels while His Friend showing Himself Busy behind Newspaper although Blabbering…_**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _The Man Look at His Friend who was looking extra Tense and Worry regarding His Son Consistently Insisting Issue about Shifting to Mumbai…._**

 ** _Salunkhy (irritatingly): Pata Nahi Yaar, kya kahun…_**

 ** _Bhatiya (with sigh): acha Befiker Reh… (telling Him) Mery Pass Ek Idea hy…_**

 ** _Both Discussing the Idea and after Accepting the Plan, Salunkhy Slips from Backdoor as this Meeting is Secret and He and His Friend does not want that to Show any Glimpse that the Coming Up Idea is Basically Both Minds Combine work…_**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _The Man coming Out from His Study with GOOD EVENING BACCHUN as Both Baccha's standing to Greet Him, who takes Seat and ask Casually…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya (to Abhijeet): aur bhae, Young Man… (sweetly) suna hy Rakht-e- Safar Baandh liya hy…_**

 ** _Both A and A exchanging Confusing Glance which really Disappointed the Man, who said…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya (again): Salunkhy Buht Upset hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (embarrass tone): I can Understand Sir.. pr…._**

 ** _Ashoke (givng Favor to Dr. Salunkhy with): Zahir hy Apna Shehr, Dost, Job kaun Chorta hy.. bas (signaling Abhijeet in indirect way) Kuch Pagal hee aisy hain…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya (straight): Ashoke…_**

 ** _Ashoke (apology tone): Sorry Papa…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya (again focus over Abhijeet with): Raho gy kahan…?_**

 ** _Ashoke (immediately): Mera Sar Pehly hee Kirayey pr Uth chukka hy…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya (irritatingly): Ashoke, Aap ye Tany deny ka Plan kuch Waqt kay liye Moquf kr skty hain…_**

 ** _Ashoke (shockingly): kya Papa…?_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya (with Sigh): Forget it (to Abhijeet) Mery Pass Tumhary liye Ek Proposal hy (Abhijeet keenly hearing) Mery Aik Buht Achy Dost hain wahan… Businessman Community sy Taluq hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (instantly): pr Main Un kay Ghar tou Nahi rahun ga…?_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya: Tumhein lagta hy kay (complete taunting way) Ashoke Mujh or gaya hoga ya Main Ashoke pr….?_**

 ** _Abhijeet Smiled on that Straight Taunt while Ashoke really Disappointed on His Father who added…_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya (telling): Un ka Beta hy Daya… (usual way) Tumhari Umer ka hee hoga ya shayed ½ Saal Chota ho… Usy Epilepsy hay, wesy tou Generalized hay, pr, Tumhein Us kay Sessions leny hain…._**

 ** _Ashoke (ask): aur ye Rahy ga Kahan…?_**

 ** _Dr. Bhatiya (to Him): Aap, Rajat sy Baat kr lein… Us sy kaheyey Ghar Dekh ly Zara…_**

 ** _Ashoke nodded Happily while Dr. Bhatiya added More to Abhijeet regarding Case History, Offering of Pick and Drop and Others…_**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Night went Quiet as Abhijeet still in His Sleeping Sack because of Mild Fever and Mild Medicine while His Father and Friend really in Tense phase…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Door Bell Ringed, Confused Ashoke, who Look at Clock Striking 08:15 AM, move to Open Door, got Daya at Door-Step so takes Him inside, Calling Dr. Salunkhy as…_

 _Ashoke (to Daya): Aao…. (signaling towards Couch at Lounge with) Betho (calling) Baba… Baba… aayey… (Baba arrived and Ahoke Introduces Him to Daya who still Standing as) Baba, ye Daya hy…_

 _Dr. Salunkhy look at Him, who looks Confused, little Tense and Shy, He move ahead, Pat over His Cheek who turn slightly Scared, so said…_

 _Dr. Salunkhy (inviting): Betho, Beta… (introducing Himself) I m Abhijeet Father…_

 _Daya nodded although takes His Seat after Both taking, with down head, looking here and there after a bit and ask…_

 _Daya: wo, Dr… I mean (clearing throat with) Dr. Abhijeet Nahi aayey…_

 _Ashike (smiled and say): Tum kuch (signaling towards Clock with) Zyada hee Jaldi Nahi aa gaye…?_

 _Daya (adds): wo, (controlling over His nerves with) unhun nay Phone bhi Band kiya hua hy… shayed…_

 _Ashoke: hmmm, wo Main ny Band kr diya tha.. Usy thora Bukhar (He felt a complete Tense shade grows over Daya's eyes, hurriedly Relaxing Him with) matlab bas thori Thakan ho gayii thi (Daya eyes shade coming Calm, Ashoke takes Sigh and adds More in Lighter way) tou Hum nay Socha, Aaj Tumhari Chutti karwa dety hain…_

 _The Cheeks turn little Red while the Soft Sweet Smile appeared over this Huge Guy Lips, who said…_

 _Daya: Meri tou Chutti hee rehti hay (clearing) Main Ghar mein rehta hun na…_

 _Baba: pr (confusingly ask) Abhijeet tou Bata rha tha, Aap Office jaty ho Bacchy…?_

 _Daya (enjoying that Bacchy term replied): Buht Kum… (after a minute) wahan Buht Shor hota hy na…_

 _Both Doctors exchanged a Glance and giving Bad Words to His Father Silently who was not able to give a Sound Proof room to His Only Son having Major Problem as well… Baba Leaving Place with…_

 _Baba: Main (kind tone) kuch ly kr aata hun…._

 _He moved inside Kitchen while Daya after a minute, Look at Ashoke and ask in Little Tense tone…_

 _Daya (tensely): Dr, Theek hain na…?_

 _Ashoke (relax tone): haan… Bilkul…._

 _Daya nodded and before do anything, Baba arrived with Tea in Tray which He Placed infront of Both and say to Daya…_

 _Baba (handed Him with): lo na Beta… Main ny (placing Sugar pot too with) Sugar Nahi daali hay kay pata Nahi Aap kitni Cheeni lo gy…?_

 _Daya (after hesitation): Main… wo… (nervous tone) Chai Nahi peeta…_

 _Baba: ohhh… tou Doodh… (the Guy wrinkle His nose giving His Dislike, Baba Smiled and giving another Option as) Juice…_

 _Daya nodded so Baba again get back to take a Juice for Him… He does not allowing other's Entries in His Kitchen, because Abhijet and Ashoke only making Mess so now Both Entrance is Prohibited there…._

 _Daya taking out a medium sized Envelope and giving it to Ashoke with a Small Request as…_

 _Daya: Aap ye, (softly) Dr ko dein dein gy.. Plz…._

 _Ashoke (takes it with): Zarur…._

 _Daya Happily nodded while in meantime, Baba arrived with Orange Juice and when Daya taking Few Sips, heard a Husky tone…_

 _Voice (husky voice): Good Morning…_

 _The Guy standup in Tension, Juice Glass about to Slip but He Managed as Few drops makes Sprinkle over His Shirt, look at His PsyChiatrist and Leaving the House with Immediate **BYE** …_

 _Ashoke Rushed behind but cant Stop Him either little Relaxed after Seeing Him coming with His Driver as in this Condition, He does not Allowing Him to Drive Alone…_

 _Abhijeet (look at His Father): kya hua…?_

 _Ashoke (coming back with): Dara diya, Bechary ko.. aur kya hua… (picking the card from Table and give it to Him with) ye dy kr gaya hy Wo…._

 _Abhijeet clutched the Card, Open it and feeling a Huge Blast after Seeing something Totally Unexpected…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hmmmmm….. First a Big Big Big Thank You so much for All those who gives Me Time for Improving Myself…_

 _Another Big Big Big Big Thank You so much, who still Supporting Me with their Loving Comments and Pats over My Shoulder…._

* * *

 _ **DIYA KHAN…** Thank You so much Beta…._

 _ **PRIYA…** ahan, Hope U will Enjoying further Chappy as well… Thank You so much…_

 _ **BETU BETA…** OML! Ye Nanhu sa Betu Beta tou Buht Saara Intelligent ho gaya hy.. is sy Bach kay rehna Paray ga is Choty Pallot ko… khair itna bhi Siyana Nahi hy ye Betu Beta… Dekhty hain kya hota hy aagy… hain na…. Thank You so much… _

_**SHIKHA SHARMA…** Ahem… this Parrot is so Fast na…. Let's Wait and Read… Thank You so much… _

_**PRIYANKA…** so U got Chemistry of Relations now… ab Physics ki baarii… hehehe… chalo Dekhty hain is Wait ka kya hota hy… Thank You so much…_

 _ **ABHI FAN…** Baccha Plz, is a Freedom Forum.. ahan, PUNAR JANAM… U turn My Head in an another Route… hehehe… akhir ye ho kya rha hy… kis ki hy ye Grave… kaun hy ye Abhijeet… Daya kay Bhai ka Raaz… sub kuch Mily ga.. Buht Jald… hehehe… Thank You so much…_

 _ **WAHIDA786/SS….** Zabardast bhae… Very Nice…. Thank You so much…_

 _ **MISS RAIYA…** Rahul Centric… Beta Seriously Acha Plot do tou hee Likhny ka Mood bany ga… wo bhi Confirm Nahi hy Beta… give Me Plot… ohhh akhir kis ki hy ye Grave… Thank You so much…_

 _ **GUEST….** Sure… Thank You so much…_

 _ **DUOSUN…** this is called a Keen Reader… Excellent… I'll Definitely Ease it in My coming Chapter about that Dr. Bhatiya Mistake Baccha… Thanks for asking that… ahan… so No Twin and Re-Birth as per My this Intelligent Reader Idea… tou ab kya bacha… kuch Nahi… Let's Wait, Read and Watch whats in this Envelope… Thank You so much…_

 _ **MASOOMA…** Baccha Jee Sub ko apni Baat kehny ka Haq hy na aur Wo Ghalat bhi Nahi hain… Chalo Hope, U will like this Chappy too… Thank You so much…_

 _ **KIRTI…** a Big Happy Birthday to My Baccha… may always be Happy, Healthy and Blessed.. aameen… Thank You so much…_

 _ **SGJ…** arry its OK Baccha… Work Pehly na… Thank You so much…_

 _ **COOLAK…** Thnak You Baccha for Your Lovely FB in Many Places (wink)…_

 _ **ABHI-YA-FAN…** ahan, Cool… Like that Surprise of Father and Son… Nice to have Your FB Beta… Thank You so much…_

 _ **KOCHU…** Thank You so much…_

 _ **AANIYA ARSH…** awwww… Buht saara Shukriya… inni saari Tareefun ka… 3D Movie… Sweet Baccha… Thank You so much…_

 _ **GUEST…** Thank You so much…_

 _ **SRR….** Ummm… Basically Yaar, this PsyChiatrist and Patient Idea was given by My Reader… I did not much Research abt it cz I am Not Dig out it in Detail… just Small Research about it… Oh No… Really… U must Contact to a PsyChiatrist regarding that No Dream Issue Beta… Many Herbs Doctor Suggesting for that under their Supervision… I use that Epilepsy as Generalized but using Few Violent too… these Seizure really gives Me Pain… ahan, U remember Ashoke has a Sister (wink)… Cool Yaaddasht… Hallucination/Illusion… might be You are Right… basically My Story Revolving again that Grave which is still Mystery for All of You Guys… hain na… regarding Your Suggestion, Ill try to Keep it in My Mind as per My Story Theme Baccha… a Big Thank You for taking out Time, Read this and giving Your Precious Words Yaar… Stay Blessed… Thank You so much…_

 _ **JYOTI.A…** Yeah, I am trying to give Experiment with these Characters… hain na.. that Mysterious Grave give Tension to Jyoti… hain na… Lets see, whats in Store… Thank You so much…_

 _Thank You so much to **ROCKING DUO** and All Active and Silent Readers..._

* * *

 _…_ _00000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Guy just Blabbering to Himself in whole Return Journey about His Behavior which really Tells anyone that He is Mad or Crazy kinda Person…_

 _Daya (look outside window as He ordered Balki to Drive and stated): hunh… Pagal hee Samjh rhy hongy, Mujhy… Dr bhi yehi Samjhta hoga.. Aik aisa Pagal, jo Apni Maa sy (Painful tone) Baatein krta hy aur ab Apny Us Bhai ka bhi Case ly aaya jo hy hee Nahi… (blaming Himself) Mujhy wahan Jana hee Nahi tha… Bilkul… (cursing Himself as) Bad Daya…_

 _He does not know, what He Supposed to have to do after this Blunder which He did Deliberately except giving Blame to Himself…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Slurr Writing understand the Doctor, How much His Patient Nervous when He was trying to write these few Words…_

 _Yes, an Apology Card, Abhijeet have in His hand, told Him that Daya trying to Excuse about His Bevaiour where He Closed Himself inside Washroom…_

 _The Two named as_ _ **DR. ABHIJEET**_ _and_ _ **DAYA**_ _takes many minutes to Jot down by Daya, anyone could be Easily Understand…_

 _He is very Happy after getting Good Words for Daya from His Baba and Ashoke although their Rash Reactions over Mr. Pradyuman who did not Care a lot of His Only Son having with a Born Disorder…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Obviously now, Abhijeet wanted to Figure Out that_ _ **BHAI**_ _Part in Daya's Life… He got that Daya Never ever Talked to His Bhai or showing His Feelings about His Presence Publicly even Abhijeet also in Dark Light till Yesterday about that BHAI, but now wanted to Dig Out More about it…._

 _He also Confronted Mr. Pradyuman about that Sound Proof cabin, whose Return Glare is such Tough, giving His Answer although He added…_

 _Pradyuman: Tumhein kya lagta hy, Main kitna Bara Dushman hun Apny Bety ka (Abhijeet Queits on that Tough tone, hears more) Na sirf, CheeranJeev (Abhijeet controlled His Sudden Smile Listens) ka Cabin Sound Proof hy.. balky wo Corridor bhi Crowdy Nahi hota… (after a minute takes sigh and adds) dekho, Abhijeet.. Daya Buht Moody hy… Main ab Sach Buht Thak rha hun… (look at Him and say) Sach…_

 _Abhijeet really takes a Sad Sigh, on Daya's Father who really needs a Break not Physically but Mentally too as He got that He tried Best to give Everything to Daya, but the Distance still Remains in between them Hurts Him.._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Daya Talking Less about His Bhai but His Voice and tone told how much He Loved His Brother, He Never Sees…_

 _Yes, His Brother already Died during His Birth but Daya's Attachment really giving Goose Bumps to His Doctor when He started Talking about His Brother…_

 _He First time showing His Brother Picture to Him.. Few Sketches which He made by Himself where Abhijeet got Daya's Own Sketch as He was Daya's Identical Twin except His Eye's which are Little Different from Daya as per His Imagination…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Man in Complete Panic state, He could not Controlling Things although trying His Best, Lastly Lost His Mind and the Jeep Crashed with another Vehicle takes Him in Dark Pool…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _Today, Abhijeet made a Plan to take Daya for Lunch… it's a Part of His Psychic Sessions… He takes Daya in His Jeep after giving His Thanks to Mr. Pradyuman Pick and Drop Offer as His Father and Ashoke came to Mumbai in His Jeep…_**

 ** _Both just Stepped down from Jeep in Good Mood and in a bit, a Snatcher appeared from nowhere, approached to them, Threatening Both by pressing the Gun over Daya Back and started Demanding their Cells and Valet…_**

 ** _Abhijeet look at Daya, Calmed Him through His Eyes and started taken out His things, Daya too Following Him and in that, a Small Beanie too coming out from His Pocket which He was trying to Invade again in His Pocket, caught by Snatcher…_**

 ** _Snatcher snatch that Beanie and look at it in Detail, His Eyes has Smirk shade while Daya Instantly added…_**

 ** _Daya: ye… ye Mut lo… (begging tone) Plz…_**

 ** _Anather Smiled meaningfully, while Daya suddenly Snatch it back in Tension and in these seconds, Snatcher open Fire over Him…_**

 ** _The Situation taking Out from Every one hand, because of Fire Sound, Guard of nearby Bank counter attack over Snatcher with His Gun who got Injured and Fell over Ground…_**

 ** _Abhijeet totally Numb, the Guy fell over Ground, His Blood started Spilling from His Fresh Wound and Soaking by that Woolen Small Beanie, coming in Current by the Scream of His Patient…_**

 ** _The Continuous Shouts of_ _MOM, BHAI, DAD_ _… the Grip around the Shirt of His Doctor, the Harsh Pain, Heavy Drowsiness and the Scare of Death really Panicaketed the Situation inside that Four Wheelers…_**

 ** _The Driver trying His Best but the Pain and Fear filling inside His Heart, overcome His Mind and the Jeep Crashed with a Coming Car, takes Both to Dark Sleep…_**

* * *

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 _The First Victim Open His Eyes, feeling Drowsiness, Dullness, Lights, Pain and Last His Father…_

 _His Smile really Lingered, feeling Alive around His Love ones and before He Entertained His Approaching Father who is coming Close to Hug His Only Kid to ReLive this Moment, Shocked by a Sudden Panic in His Kid Eye, who started Shouting as…_

 _Abhijeet (trying to Sit with): Daya… Daya…. Baba…. (Embrace Him hear) Daya…_

 _Baba (soothing Him as): Beta Jee… Jeet (waving His Hairs with) wo Theek hy… hmmm.. Be Relax… (Abhijeet depart, Look at Him and say) Mujhy Dekhyein…_

 _Baba: Beta… (seeing His Son Panic and started taking out Needles, Pat over His Arm and started Easing out needles by Himself with): OK.. OK… aao…_

 _He takes His Son towards ICU section where He saw Daya with Pale Face and many Devices including Oxygen Mask which covered His Half Mouth Hurts the Man…_

 _He turn as, Someone place a Hand over His Shoulder and without any Hesitation, He Embraced the Man, Surprise His Father and Ashoke who came with Rajeev and Rahul from Cafeteria…_

 _Another Father Stroking His Hairs Softly, knowing it was Only an Accident which also takes out His Son Doctor from Danger Scenerio too… He Relaxed Him by saying…_

 _Pradyuman: He is Fine Beta… Aap Theek ho na… (Abhijeet depart and nodded Hears more) tou yahan kya kr rhy ho…? Aaram krna hy na…?_

 _Abhijeet nodded and then moving with His Friends as Both R and R and Ashoke takes Him towards His Room, while during Turning, He hears a Loving tone…_

 _Pradyuman: Thank You Beta (Abhijeet turn, Look at Him, Father wipes the Tear with) You Safe My Son… Thank You so much…_

 _Abhijeet Smiles and now Thrice moved to take Him while Both Fathers seeing the Second Son still Enjoying His Sound Sleep…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _After settling Himself with Help of Thrice, Abhijeet lay down and ask Most Important Query…_

 _Abhijeet (ask in confusion): Tum Logun ko Pata kesy chala…?_

 _Rajeev (tells): Humein tou Prady Uncle sy Malum hua…_

 _Rahul (adds): aur Mujhy tou Rajeev ny bataya…_

 _Abhijeet (to Ashoke): aur Tumhein aur Baba ko…?_

 _Ashoke: Humein (telling even His tone have a Teasing shade) Ek RahGeer ny Call kr ky bataya tha.._

 _Abhijeet (denying strongly): Impossible, Mery aur Daya kay pass kuch Nahi tha… Na Cell aur Na Valet aur Main Khud itna Confused ho gaya tha kay jub Bank ky Guard nay Us Chor ko Goli maari, tab bhi Main ny Cell aur Valet Us kay Pass sy Nahi nikaly, balaky bas Seedha Daya ko Hospital ly kr bhaga tha…_

 _Ashoke (briefing although pressing teet on His Friend extra Sharpness): Humein Usi Jagah Maujud RahGeer nay Call kiya tha, jahan Tum logun ko Loota tha us Chor nay, Tumhary Cell sy hee aur (lying Him Comfortably) Tumhari Jeep ka GPS bhi Track ho gaya tha…._

 _Abhijeet (uttered): Ain…. (shocking tone) Ye kub laga…?_

 _Baba (entering): kya kub laga Jeet Bacchy (to Rahul and Rajeev) Beta Aap Log ab Daya kay Pass Roku, Main ny Bari Mushkil sy Us kay (Softly) Father ko Samjhaya hy kay Wo Ghar sy ho aayein, Daya ky liye kuch Kapry aur Khany etc kay liye lein aayein (Both standup listens more) 2 din sy Wo Yahein hain…._

 _Both nodded and after Wishing Speedy Recovery Wish to Abhijeet, Left the Room and after there Departure, Ashoke Taunt…_

 _Ashoke (taunt): Hum Logun ny Recorder Suna tha…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Both R and R moving from Corridor, after covering Distance, Rajeev turn, seeing Abhijeet Closed Room and say…_

 _Rajeev: Tumhein Nahi lagta, (with moving added) in Logun nay Humein Jaan kr Bahar nikal diya…_

 _Rahul: haan, aur (confusingly) Dr. Abhijeet nay itni Hairat ka Izhar kyun kiya jub Dr. Ashoke nay Un ko Bataya kay Un ki Gari mein GPS hy…_

 _Rajeev: matlab, (smilingly) Pakka Mystery Theatre chal rha hy…_

 _Rahul (agreed in Smile too): Bilkul…_

 _Both Entering inside Daya Room after Small Knock and after their Arrival, Mr. Pradyuman takes a Break and went to House…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Room Evacuated from the People They wanted so now Only Two Investigator started their Investigation and Digging Out the Matter to the Person who really feeling Himself as Culprit, not Victim…_

 _Baba (strict tone): Tum ny Bataya kyun Nahi, Jeet… agar (rashly) Hum nay Apny Taur pr Suna Nahi hota aur for Some Security Reasons, Tumhary Jeep pr GPS Active Nahi krwaya hota tou…._

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Sorry Baba… Main Batany wala tha.. pr… (trying to clear the matter with) darasal wo kuch itna Clear Nahi tha… I mean Kafi Dhundla tha…_

 _Ashoke: pr (confirm tone) Tum nay Daya aur Khoon dekha tha… Right…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, pr (added) Us kay baad hee wo Qabar aur Cheekh… Mujhy laga shayed (low tone) Delhi mein kuch hua hoga…_

 _Baba: is liye (teasingly) Freddie ko Call kiya tha Janab ny…?_

 _Abhijeet (softly): Jee, pr Us nay kaha wahan Sub Theek hy aur Wo wahan Jata bhi hy… (look at His Baba and say in Confusing tone) Baba, kahein Us Qabar sy Daya ka tou koi Link Nahi…?_

 _Ashoke: hmmm… shayed… Possible hy… (adding) wesy bhi Tum nay kaha tha kay Wo Log Delhi gaye thy…._

 _Abhijeet (excitingly): haan aur Daya ki tou Birth bhi Delhi ki hy…._

 _Ashoke (straight): pr phir Wo Qabar Daya ko Nazar aani chahyey, Tumhein Kyun…?_

 _Both Look at Baba for Expecting an Answer but found Him Busying in His Thoughts so Drop the Issue…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _After a day, Daya also regaining His Conscious state as He also had a Seizure attack at Operation table so Doctor takes Extra Care of Him, where His Father takes Him in His Loving Shell, who really Cries and that ask…_

 _Daya: Dad (snuggle with) Bhai… Bhai kesa hy (Mr. Pradyuman takes Sigh, hears more) Abhi… Abhijeet kesa hy…?_

 _Pradyuman (waving in His Son hairs who still in His Hug with): wo Theek hy…_

 _Voice (disagreeing way): Theek Nahi, (smilingly) Bilkul Theek…_

 _The Voice turn Both Heads towards door where Abhijeet and His Father standing and now coming ahead as Mr. Pradyuman takes Congrats from Dr. Salunkhy on that Lovely moment, while Abhijeet sat over Daya Bed, who Looks at Him and then say…._

 _Abhijeet (giving Him that Beanie in Crystal bag with): ye Lo…_

 _Daya takes Him, Smiles, Embrace that Beanie and then Hugged His Doctor with a Pleasurable Emotions with…_

 _Daya (in Hug): Thank You… (Softly) Thank You so much…_

 _He Departs although grasp this Small Beanie More Tightly in His hand, which is His Bhai Beanie as per His Mother statement…_

 _Both Fathers really Hurts as Nobody got the Pain of Losing an Identical Twin even understanding that Attachment level as well…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Man Spending a Restless Night either taking Medicine, He does not know, but Feels Something Unknown giving Ache to His Heart…_

 _He was trying a lot to Figure out or Pin Point whats Bothering Him but got Nothing so trying to be Calm and Relax which Resultant is only giving Him a Headache…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice 1: hmm, tou Tum isy hr Waqt (sweetly) Apny Pass rakhty ho…?_

 _Voice 2: Nahi, (counting) jub Bahar jata hun, ya jub Mujhy Neend Nahi aati, jub Mujhy Bhai ki Yaad aatii hy aur…_

 _Voice 1 (adds although hiding Smile with): jub Dad sy Daant parti hy…_

 _The Eyes again grew Wider although the Head Nod Positive giving Smile to Dr. Abhijeet who Spending Time with His Patient and Discussing about Daya's Beanie cz for Him, its Least Expected that His Pocket contains it too…_

 _Abhijeet Personally Confused as Mr. Pradyuman did not give Him any Glimpse that He knew, Her Wife would be Delivering Twins before the Actual time, so hows Daya's Mother makes this Beanie for Her Other Son…_

 _Abhijeet (to Daya): wesy, Tumhari Mom ko Pata tha kay Tum (confusingly) Twin Brothers ho, pr Dad ko Nahi…_

 _Daya (uttered): matlab…?_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, (ask) kabhi Tumhari Mom nay Tumhein Nahi bataya about All this….?_

 ** _He got a Small Memory where He Confronted Mr. Pradyuman about arranging that Sound Proof cabin in His Office for Daya and after getting His Straight Reply, He also trying to Dig Out about Daya's Twin Brother as…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: wesy, Aap ko Nahi (ask) Malum tha that U had have Twins…?_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman: Nahi… basically it's a Surprise for Me and My Wife… (sweetly as Refreshing His Memory back with) its true that My Wife is Pretty Sure about having a Son… but Twin's, Least Expecting for Both of Us… BTW, (confusingly) why U asking this…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: wo Daya kay pass (Softly) Main ny Ek Beanie dekhi hay, shayed Us kay Bachpan ki hy, Wo Kehta hy, Us kay Bhai ki hy…_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman (smilingly): Beta, zahir nay Hum nay Khub Shopping ki thi Apny Bacchy ky liye… (softly) Meri Wife aksar Baby Boy ki hee Shopping krti aur Simply Us nay kisi bhi Topi ko ly kr Daya sy ye Keh diya hoga kay Ye Us ka Bhai Pehantta agar hota tou… is liye…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (nodded with): Aap nay kabhi Apni Wife kay liye kisi PsyChiatrist ko Contact Nahi kiya…?_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman: Beta, Meri Wife Sadmy mein thi… (briefly) Wo Nikl hee aatii, pr Sadly wo kuch Arsy baad Coma mein chali gayii… kabhi kabhi Hosh aata tou Daya sy Baatein krti… Wo Ghar mein hee Full Life Support System pr thi…_**

 _Abhijeet Sadly Sighed after Hearing this and again coming back in Current after getting few Friend's Entering inside so started Greeting with them…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Man really with an Angry Expressions, Deleting Few E-Mails without Opening them although Signing Off His Email Account with Extra Blabbering as…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman: Pata Nahi, kesa Aadmi hy… (complete rash) Sukun tou Milta hee Nahi Isy… hr baar Takleef Pohancha kr hee Aaram Milta hy aur Jaan bhi Nahi Chorta… Shuker, Main ny Ghar, Office aur Personal Saaray Phone Number's Change krwa liye thy aur Ghar sy bhi Aik Do baar Chalta kr diya tha… Damn it…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice 1: tou (ask) kub sy Joining dy rhy hain Aap, Dr. Ashoke…?_

 _The Both Pair's of R and R and A and A sitting inside Daya's room, Enjoying their Company with Each One…_

 _Ashoke: Hopefully Next Week sy Rajeev… abhi tou Is Zakhmi Parindy (the Muffled Voice of Laughing of Daya gives Smiles to All as He is trying to Choke His Laugh seeing Abhijeet Angry Eyes who Focused His Friend on using this Term for Him added more) ki wajah sy Ruk gaya tha.. Aaj Raat Meri Flight hy…_

 _Voice 2: hmmm… tou kya Aap (slightly hit His shoulder to His Friend as Both Seated side by side over Couch adds) is kay Sath Kaam karein gy…?_

 _Ashoke (smiley way): Nahi…_

 _Rajeev: haan, (telling) ye Mujh sy Senior hongy aur HOD kay Assistant…. (naughtily) Main tou kafi Chota hun Yaar in sy…_

 _Ashoke: haan, yehi koi (taunt) 7/8 sau saal…_

 _The Taunt was in such Serious tone that Earlier No one got it but then Laughed Loudly…_

 _Staff Entering inside, giving Pills to Daya although giving an Envelope to Rajeev with a Comment…_

 _Staff: Sir, Main ny (handed pills to Daya with Water Glass who Gulped it added) Cabin mein bhi Dekha tha Aap ko (handed Him Envelope with) ye Umair Bhai ny diya hy, kaha hy Urgent hy…_

 _Rajeev (taking it with): Theek hy… (smilingly ask) Gaya Wo…?_

 _Staff (smiley way): Jee Sir, Un kay Bhai Un ko Pakr kay ly gaye…._

 _Rajeev Laughs and after Staff Departure, Updated about their Paramedic's staff named_ _ **UMAIR**_ _, who was still in Hospital although Tomorrow will be His Wedding Day and now His Brother takes Him by Force to Others…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Both Patients DisCharged from Hospital, Ashoke Flew Away to Delhi… Rajeev and Rahul Busy in their Skedules… Mr. Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhy Engaging with their Work as Dr. Salunkhy Working in National PsyChaitrict Center-Mumbai… Life of all again back to Normal…_

 _In these days, Surprisingly Daya came very Close to Abhijeet… Both Surprised to Share many Things Similar in their Personalities…._

 _Both Shares Similar Brands of Cloth's either its Levis or Polo in their Casual Wears… Both mostly Enjoying Action Movies, Melodious Music, Speed Limits either in Shooting or Racing…_

 _After that Accident, Both found themselves Emerged in Spicy and Greasy foods, Playing Games either in Gamer Zone…_

 _Abhijeet Visited Daya's room in Detail found Good Collection of Book's too, Same of His Taste…_

 _Abhijeet found Daya's and His Father rooms side by side although having a Separation from a Glass Slider as He does not want to Live His Baby Alone…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice 1: Tumhein Nahi lagta kay Tum (ask) Us sy kuch Zyada hee Close ho rhy ho…?_

 _Voice 2 (frown): what do U Mean….?_

 _Voice 1: Think by UrSelf (stressing) D'n…_

 _The Man really move in His Early Young days when His Close Friend Reminding Him the Character He is such Involve to have it, Imaginary…_

 _Abhijeet: Ashoke nay bhi kya Yaad karwa diya… (smilingly) Main bhi Pagal hee tha… bhala batao, (whispering) Sammy… wesy Suna hy ab bhi aata hy SuperNatural… 12 Saal ho gaye pr Craze Khatam Nahi hua Logun ga… Achy Din thy wo bhi… (murmur) I think Mujhy Dekhna chahyey… YT pr tou Mil jaye ga… chalo kal Ashoke sy Poochun ga.. pr kya Daya ko Pata hoga… Pooch kay Dekhta hun…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Two TV Screens Playing Different Channel side by side as One showing Real Madrid and Chelsea, League Match from Euro Cup, which is a Repeat Telecast where at other Screen showing SuperNatural Series, Episode 12 of Season 12 and the Giant Whale Shuffling or say Diving from One Room to another Not to Miss anything…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The PsyChiatrist really in Tension seeing the Dolphin Swimming or Sinking from One to Another Hemisphere of Room's, Seeing over Screen, Uttered…_

 _Abhijeet: arry (taking Tea as Servant coming with them from Tray as) ye tou Chelsea Jeet gaya hy na…_

 _Daya (happily): haan… 3-1 sy…_

 _Abhijeet: tou (confuse) Tum Phir kyun Dekh rhy ho…?_

 _Daya (moody tone): hunh… Marzi Meri… ohhh (to His New Psychiatrist) shhh shhh… (telling Him seeing another Screen as) Crowley aa gaya…_

 _Abhijeet turn His Head find David Playing with Ball during Slow Rain in Greeny Ground while Huge Audience and other Team Players so Look at Daya whose Gaze Forced Him to Watch on that Direction, sat over Couch with Thud hearing a Familiar tone as_ _ **SAMMY**_ _…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _OML, after few Years later, He watched that Show again which makes Him Crazy Fan of these Two Brothers where He Pretending Himself as Elder Bro named_ _ **DEAN**_ _and still Searching for the Next Knot named_ _ **SAMMY**_ _of that Fictional Relation to Fix it in His Real Life…_

 ** _He really Enjoying His Lately Medical College days, where He gets started taking Session's with Patients and for Relaxing Himself, Someone from His Hostel Life, Suggesting Him about that Series…_**

 ** _He really Enjoying it and in Later days, when He told Ashoke about it even Suggesting Him to Watch it too, Ashoke really makes Fun of Him although Personally Enjoying those Brotherly moments of Main Leads of TV Series…_**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Its really a Pleasurable time where Both Abhijeet and Daya Spend time to See the New Episode of that Show where many New Characters coming but its give really Nice Feeling to See some Old Relational Characters as Cass, Lucifer, Crowley and others…_

 _Abhijeet (ask to Daya): Tum Fan ho Sammy ky…?_

 _Daya (nodded with): Nahi… Dean ka…_

 _Abhijeet: Ohh… (in happy tone) I m Watching it after Lot of Years later…_

 _Daya (happily telling): acha, Main Regular Viewer hun… (ask) Tumhein Dean Nahi Pasand…?_

 _Abhijeet (totally missing the Current and said with Big Smile): arry wo tou Main Khud hun… (after a bit He Realized what He said so trying to Handle it with) matlab Dean ka Character Meri tarah hy na…_

 _Daya (nodded): haan Badtameez, Kharosh (the Dr Expression turn Harsh hearing such Rash comments about Himself from His Few Weeks Patient listen more) aur Caring…._

 _Abhijeet (ask): how do U know, (meaningfully) I am Caring…?_

 _Daya (look at Him and Stressing His Each Words): cz You are Dean…._

 _Abhijeet really cant Believe how a Simple and Straight Statement gives Him such Happy Heart…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Doctor moving Out from His Cabin getting the Shocking News, where His Friend coming to takes Him with…_

 _Rahul (telling Him in Hurry): Chal Yaar…_

 _Rajeev (moving with Him with): Theek hy na.. (ask) kya hua.. Sub Theek tou tha…_

 _Rahul (in tension): Yaar, Buht Violent tha Seizure.. Uncle tou Buht Disturb lagy aur Unhun nay Bulaya bhi hy Hum Dono ko…_

 _Both moving in Hurry, where Rajeev suddenly Stopped as Someone Grabbing His Arm with…_

 _Voice (exciting tone): Rajeev… (ask) Dekha…?_

 _Rajeev turn and found Umair at Corridor, asking Him about this who just Join His Duty Yesterday Night but as Rajeev was off Yesterday so could not Meet with Him, till now Replied…_

 _Rajeev (confusingly): kya…?_

 _Umair look at Him Keenly and then takes Him aside after Excusing to Rahul with_ _ **EXCUSE ME**_ _…_

 _He takes Rajeev aside and telling Something to Him, even Shocked by getting Negative Reply of Rajeev and said in Rash…_

 _Umair (rash): Pagal ho Tum.. (telling) isi liye tou Bheja tha.. ye bhi kaha tha kay Urgent hy…_

 _Rajeev (pressing teeth): Damn It… (again) r U Sure about it…?_

 _Umair (confirm tone): 100% (after a bit) ab…?_

 _Rajeev: Dekhta hun Main (He turn and then Calling Rahul with) Rahul…_

 _Rahul (coming towards Him with): hmm.. Sub (look at Both Serious Face with) Theek hy na…_

 _Rajeev: haan, Tum Gari mein betho.. Main aata hun.. Raasty mein batata hun (to Umair) Thanks Yaar aur Dekh Tery Reception ka Khana abhi Mujhy Khana hy…_

 _Umair: as U say, Doctor…_

 _Both Smiled and Thrice moved to their Directions as Umair to His Department, Rajeev towards His Cabin and Rahul towards Parking…_

 _After a minute, Rajeev joins Him and now Both Leaving the Premises Hospital to Visit Daya who went through a Violent Seizure Attack Yesterday Night and Today Morning, Mr. Pradyuman Personally called Rahul and tell Him to come with Rajeev although Rajeev started Telling Rahul about the Issue…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Both Reached at Daya's house, found Him in Sleeping mode either His Head had a Bandage, so Rajeev ask to Mr. Pradyuman as…_

 _Rajeev: pr (ask) Uncle aakhir hua kya tha..?_

 _Rahul: aur kiya, (casual) Shaam ko tou Daya nay Aaj Milny ka Plan bhi banaya tha.. Hum Logun ko (telling about the Plan as) **THALI** jana tha…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman Look at Both Tense Faces, takes a Sad Sigh and then say in Straight tone…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman (straightly): Daya kay Bhai ka Pata chal gaya hy…_

 _The Mouth of Both Guys Opened in Shocked, They Exchanged Glances to Each One, Trying to Utter anything but cant gives Words to their Voices…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am really Surprised, how my such Intelligent Baccha Party not reaching to that Idea..._**

 ** _Hope You All Like it..._**

 ** _having Less Time, so No Replies Today..._**

 ** _the Next Update will coming One day Late... I mean Next Update will come at Monday..._**

 ** _Thank You so much All..._**

* * *

 _The Voice of_ _ **JEE**_ _really coming from Both Throats with Bi-Wild Eyes as Both could not get the News, heard more…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman: haan, (tell) Daya ka Twin Brother…_

 _The Next Piece of News creating More Trouble for Both so Both Exchanged Confusing lance to each one, ask…_

 _Rahul (ask): magar Uncle wo tou (hesitatingly even more Confusingly) I mean, Us ki tou Death ho gayii thin a…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman (with Sigh): haan…_

 _Rajeev (uttered): tou…. (confusingly) Phir ye kaun sa Bhai hy…?_

 _Mr. Pradyuman (stressed in each word): Twin, Not Identical Twin…_

 _Both again Look at each one trying to Understand or say Digest what They heard either still with Empty hands…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _Voice 1 (shocking tone): OMG… Sach Yaar abhi tak Yaqeen Nahi aa raha Mujhy… (happy tone) almost 25/30 Saal baad is tarah aamny saamny Mulaqat hui hy.. hain na… (complaining tone) Tu ny tou Email/Contact Sub Chor diya… yahan tak kay Numbers bhi Change krwa liye.. (rashly) jesy Tera Udhaar Khaye Betha tha na Main… Achi Dosti Nibhai hy… hmmm…_**

 ** _Two Man Sitting against Each One where One Only Talking in Speed as His Hands also working in Speed to Eat Snacks and Drinking Tea, while the Other One trying to Finishes this Meeting as early as Possible…_**

 ** _Voice 2 (straightly): Tumhari Posting ny Sub Garbar ki na…._**

 ** _Voice 1: haan Yaar (taking 3_ _rd_ _Samosa with) sach ye Desi Zaiqy… hr Saal Che Maheeny baad Posting Change aur Yaar ye Far East ki Posting ny tou Mujhy kahein ka Nahi rakkha… (with Sad sigh) poory 15 Saal… wahan kay Haalat.. Political Issues… Teri Contact Na krny ki Aadat.. Main ny Socha, ab tou Ja kr hee Teri Gardan Dabaon ga… (Figure Smiled either having a Small Grudge about His Long Lost Friend who added) acha Milwao tou Apny Betun sy.._**

 ** _The Same Flair of Anger Spread inside the Chest of Figure who just about to Call Servant to Call Daya if His Session is Completed as Abhijeet still taking His Session got the Glimpse of His Son Entering, moving from there so call Him Loudly as…_**

 ** _Voice 2: Daya… (Daya Look at Him towards Drawing Area so He said) Aao …_**

 ** _Daya coming inside the Room and Meet the Guest who really Smiled seeing a Shy Guy in front of Him with Soothing Eyes, add seeing His Frnd as…_**

 ** _Voice 1: is ki Aankhein Bilkul Bhabi jesi hain (look at His Frnd with) hain na…_**

 ** _Pradyuman nodded in Positive although Protecting His Son from Further Pain so about to Dismiss Him as_ _OK DAYA_ _who turn, Heard…_**

 ** _Voice 1 (again enthusiastically): acha ye batao, (ask) ye Pehla hy ya Teesra…?_**

 ** _Daya Look Confusingly to His Dad, moving ahead towards Door feeling the Question is not for Him, heard His Dad tone…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (rash): Whatttt…?_**

 ** _Voice 1 (casually): Whattt kya… (adds) Seedha Sawal hy bhae…._**

 ** _Pradyuman (angry now): what this Rubbish Arvind, haan… (Daya stopped at door hearing His Father Pinching and Angry tone against His Guest as) ye kya Pehla ya Teesra lagaya hua hy… haan.. (harshly) Tumhein Nahi Pata Mera Sirf Aik hee Beta hy…_**

 ** _Arvind (shocked): Aik… tou kya (painfully ask) Tumhary Do Betun ki Death ho gayii hy aur (the News really turn Daya face towards the Guest although He saw His Father in Same position confronting His Friend) (Arvind in hurt tone) Tum nay Mujhy Ittila bhi Nahi di…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman (Loud Hatred voice): Dimagh Kharab hy kya Tumhara… Bhagwaan Na kry kay Mery Dusray Bety ko kuch ho.. (irritatingly) aur Tumhein kya Malum Nahi kay Daya ka Twin Brother already…_**

 ** _Arvind (Dismiss the Comment by Interruption): arry Us Bacchy ki kaun Baat kr raha hy… (again) Tumhara Teesra Beta…_**

 ** _Pradyuman (complete loud tone): Arvindddd…_**

 ** _Arvind (turn towards Him and in Complete Serious tone): kyun kya Tumhein Nahi pata hy kay Tumhary Triplets huay thy… (nodded to Himself with) Reena ny Mujhy Khud Bataya tha…_**

 ** _The Man Mouth Completely Opened who now Hearing the Blabbering of His Fast Friend Continuously adding like…_**

 ** _Arvind (telling): Main Us waqt Wall-Mart mein tha… Mian ny Reena ko Pehly hee Kaha tha kay wo Dr. Juhi sy Contact mein rhy.. (softly) U know na Juhi is Her Fast Frnd… jesy hee Tumharay Triplets huay, Sub sy Pehly Juhi ky through Mujhy SMS mila, even Tumhary Twins mein sy Aik ki Death ki News bhi Mujhy 5 Minutes Baad mili… Tum… (look at Him) Tumhein Nahi Pata…?_**

 ** _The Gasping Utter of_ _DAYA_ _turn the Head of Both Figures where Daya Flushed over Floor and started Shrieking Violently over Floor and the Man who came back to Pick His Cell which He Forgot, Uttering this Call, Leaped in Complete Hurry…_**

* * *

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _The Call coming from the Man Throat now started Clearing the Items, Providing the Painful Body much Space Not to Hurt the Skin Sack having All Delicate Organs especially Heart…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: OK… Be Relax Daya…. It's just Over (look at His wrist watch and ordered to Pradyuman) Gari Niklwayein (rubbing Daya arm Softly even Encouraging Him as) its almost Done Daya.. (Displaced the Couch even Servants also Helped Him to Displacing Things while Driver already taken out Vehicle on Arvind Order who takes it on Pradyuman Behalf who was Constantly Starring His Son Violent and Painful Movement with Shattering Heart and Wet Eyes) (Abhijeet placed His Coat which He slid out from His Body beneath Daya Head with Care, added) Be Brave… (Softly) U are too Strong na (look at time although it's confused Mr. Pradyuman with) Shhhh…_**

 ** _The Striking of Two end of Clock Releasing the Stiffness over the Body as Abhijeet feeling Daya's Body coming in Calm State…_**

 ** _He look at Servant;s and now with Help of Servant, He Transported Daya to His Bedroom adding NO NEED TO MOVE HIM TO HOSPITAL…._**

 ** _He asked about Medical Kit, Provided to Him, so started Softly Cleaning Daya Head Wound Leaking a Fine Line of Blood as He could not Protect Him Hitting His Head with Door although trying His Best…_**

 ** _With Arvind Help, He Did the Bandage and in these minutes, whose Face giving Pinching Shade of Pain telling Him about His Patient, Conscious state…_**

 ** _He Softly and Sweetly Patting the Chest of Daya whose Stir now Releasing and Orbs of Retina started Stirring inside Scaleria part, Abhijeet Shout…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shout): Paani…_**

 ** _Servant coming with Glass of Water Grunting the Dr who Angrily said with an Ordering tone…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (again): Straw lao…_**

 ** _The Straw coming in a bit where Abhijeet with His All Force Settles Daya in Comfortable position over His Bed Mattress although He is Still looking Completely Flushed from the Strong and Violent Shriek…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Softly grabbed His Neck, Straight it with His Grip while Fixed Glass from His Lips with Sweet and Soft Comments as_ _EASY_ _,_ _DAYA PIYO_ _who is taking Small Sips although looking Completely Exhausted…_**

* * *

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _After a Second, Abhijeet takes back Glass as He knew, Mr. Pradyuman Not in His Senses Now…_**

 ** _Right now, He Totally Controlled All matters as He Looked like an Owner of this whole Mansion…._**

 ** _After Completing All, He Tucked Daya inside His Blanket as Raise the AC Thermostat, who look Extra Dull and Exhausted coming Close to Him who whispers…_**

 ** _Daya (gasping and painful tone): Dadddd… (slur tone) Theek…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (bangs His hairs from His Sweaty forehead with Soft Fingers said): Haan, He is Fine…_**

 ** _Daya (sadly either a Small Tear falls from His eye and absorb in His tears with): I (again gulping and trying to be focus with) Sca (wet lashes) Scared Him…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (wipe His Tear Softly either still Rubbing His Head with): Shhh… So jao… Sub Theek hy…_**

 ** _Daya nodded although Closed His Eyes as many Tears Falls from His Eye Corner although falls over His Father Heart as now Abhijeet now Softly Rubbing the Fore-Head of His Sweet Patient quite Long till He went to Sleep…._**

* * *

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _He sat there many minutes as Arvind takes Pradyuman with Him after Understanding Abhijeet Gaze… He does not know the matter and right now having No Mood to get the Main Motive to this Attack…_**

 ** _He just wanted to give Soothe and Relax to the Guy lying over Bed with Weak Body and obviously Pain Filled Heart…_**

* * *

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _Daya's Case Study already tells Him that He got Few Violent Seizure Attacks but with Prolong Gaps as His First High Mal Grade Seizure Attack had came when He was in School, then One during His Initial Driving Sessions and then during a Small Fight at University…._**

 ** _Nobody knew the Motive or Pin Prick Point which Hits the Guy in such way, Resulted the Violent Reaction of His Body…_**

 ** _He really takes Sigh, just Looking at the Soothing Close Eyes, He does not know but just His Heart say to Touch them…_**

 ** _He extend His Index Finger towards those Big Lashes Big Eyes, the Tingling Pore of Finger turn Slightly Wet and before Touch those Eye Lid, His Cell Buzzed…._**

* * *

 ** _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._**

* * *

 ** _The Man Driving His Jeep Slowly, having No Interest to Move On, Only Pushed to Head His House because of His Father Tensed Call who was Searching His Son from almost an Hour as Abhijeet did not Pick Calls even Silent His Cell because of Relaxing Daya as Calls coming during Daya Seizure Session and right now its 2:13 AM…._**

 ** _After almost more than 37 minute, He Reached His House found His Father already Outside the Gate in Complete Worry State.._**

 ** _The Instant Hug was Painful as Abhijeet Father did not get the Actual Reason of that Sweaty Body around His Grip with Hammering Heart and Wet Cheeks Understand Him, Something again Hurts His Caring Kid Heart so Enormously…._**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _back on Current as His Son Both Close Friend really in Stunned Postures to get the whole Issue…._

 _After some seconds of Relaxing their Stiff Muscles, Connecting the Coordinates of whole matter, Rajeev ask…_

 _Rajeev: tou ab (ask) Wo kahan hy…?_

 _Mr. Pradyuman (sigh): Pata Nahi…._

 _Both R and R in Complete Shock, Hearing this Broken tone, look at Him in Confusion, listening more…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman (in breaking tone): Mujhy kuch Nahi pata Beta… wo Baccha kahan hy, hy bhi ya (wet eyes with) Nahi…._

 _He standup in Complete Tension, trying to Hide His Teary Eyes after getting the News of His Long Lost Son but Sadly the News is Half in Nature as He got that His Son was Born but after the Birth, No One giving Him any Answer either its Arvind, Reena aur Dr. Juhi…._

 _He turn after Wiping His Lashes and look at Both who also looking in Mourn mode, ask…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman: Daya sy (softly) Nahi milo gy…?_

 _Both nodded, stand up and followed Him where their Friend in Deep Sleep although looking Pale and Dull after the Squeezing Energy of His whole Body…_

 _Rajeev Checked Him, His Dosage as Abhijeet given Him Extra Pills and after Satisfying Mr. Pradyuman, Both Left the Mansion with Grief Heart…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Mr. Pradyuman takes Relaxing Sigh, although Seeing the Empty Guest Room as its Door already Opened, Thinking about Last Night…_

 ** _Arvind trying His Best to take out any Information of Dr. Juhi as She already Left Country before 30 years ago without any Traces… He asked…_**

 ** _Arvind (confusingly): Tumhein Pata kesy Nahi chala.. haan.. (ask again) kya Dr. Juhi nay Tumhein Tumhary Bacchun ki News Nahi dii thi…?_**

 ** _Pradyuman: haan, Unhun nay Pehly Humein Daya ky Identical Twin ki Death ki Ittila di aur is sy (briefly) Pehly Wo kuch Kehti, Staff nay Un ko Report dii kay Un ka Beta Seerhiyun sy Gir gaya hy.. bas Wo foran chali gayii.. Humein tou Junior Doctor ny Daya ko hee Goud mein diya tha…_**

 ** _Arvind Sighed, Seeing His Friend as sometimes Luck really Coiled You such Badly that Nothing in their Hands except many Assumptions…_**

 _Both especially Mr. Pradyuman Mind Racing with Thoughts, Mostly are Bad like might be that Small Soul also Departed without taking the Breath, might be Dead after taking few Breaths, might be Accidentally Mishandled by Doctor so Died at Operation table, might be Mentally and Physically Retarded and Died inside the Womb…._

 _His Body really taking a Brief Shriek just thinking about these MIGHT BE's as these All are as Painful as the News itself…_

 ** _Arvind Departure to Hotel was Canceled Last Night after that Shocking Incident where He Realize's His Friend Pain Badly so Complain in Wet tone…_**

 ** _Arvind: Tum nay Mujh sy kabhi Direct Poochny ki Koshish Nahi ki Prady…. Haan… (sadly) itna tou Haq tha na… Tum nay Mujhy Kaat diya… (hurt tone) Phone, Email, yahan tak kay ek do baar Main ny kisi Jaany waly ko yahan Bhijwaya bhi… pr Tum nay Sub ko Wapis Bhaejwa diya.. (complaining) is sy Better Nahi tha kay Tum Pooch lety…_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman was Totally Quiets on His Friend Correct Point of Complain as He Never asked why His Friend sending Two Gifts/why mostly His Emails contains matters about His Son's rather Son…._**

 ** _Arvind (again seeing the Silent gesture and Teary eyes with): Tum nay Buht Zulm kiya Prady, Na sirf Khud pr balky Apny Bety pr bhi… (after a sigh) Reena ki Death nay Mujhy Khud sy Laparwah tou kiya tha pr Tujh sy Nahi…. (confusingly) Mujhy Samjh hee Nahi aa rha kay (ask) Tujhy Pata kesy Nahi chala….?_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman: Bad-Naseebi isy hee kehty hain (wet tone) Bechari, Us Bety ko Yaad krty krty hee Chali gayii…_**

 ** _Arvind Quietly sat beside His Friend and takes Him in His Loving Shelter knowing the Pain of His Friend…_**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Night was Terrible for All as the Five Figures really Spending that Darkness with the Share of that Pain on Same Issue at Different Places…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Pair of R and R really in Shock after Hearing the whole, exchanging Glance and Meeting with Arvind at te time of Leaving as He Joining them and Both Introduced to Him by Mr. Pradyuman who after again Seeing Daya's Sleeping phase, Excused and Left the House…_

 _Both sat over Rahul Jeep and leaving the Area, still trying to Digest that News and after many minutes, Rahul said…_

 _Rahul (ask): ab….?_

 _Rajeev (tensely): Uncle kafi Depress hain, is waqt Un sy Baat krna…_

 _Rahul (cut the turn with): Abhijeet sy Baat karein…?_

 _Rajeev (again disagree with suggestion, added): Nahi, Wo Daya ka Dr hy aur Us sy kafi Attach bhi hy… (telling) I think Kal Daya kay is Voilent Seizure kay baad Wo bhi Disturb hoga…_

 _Rahul: hmmm… (straight) I think Dr. Ashoke is Our Best Option, right now…_

 _Rajeev (agreeing): haan… Main (tell) Un ka Number Management sy leta hun…_

 _Rahul (look at Him and ask): Phone pr Baat karo gy kya…?_

 _Rajeev (nodded with): Nahi, Face to Face…. (again ask) Acha Sun, Shaam ko Chakker lagayey ga…?_

 _Rahul (nodded with): Sure… Daya sy Milna tou hy… Tumhein SMS kr dun ga… OK…_

 _Both Agreed on that Point and now Rahul Dropped Him at Hospital and move ahead to His Station in Sadness…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Dinning table Completes when Abhijeet Joins His Father Waiting for Him at Lunch, as He came Earlier after Freeing from His Work as His Son Waking up Lately Today, who Occupied His Chair, heard…_

 _Baba: Jeet, pata kiya (ask) Aap nay Daya ka..?_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Baba, (tells) Pradyuman Sir, Bata rhy thy, Rajeev aaya tha, He Checked Him but still Daya So rha hy (just taking Tea with) Usy kafi Aarsy baad itna Panic attack hua hy…_

 _Baba (taking out food at plate, ask): Tum jao gy kya abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet (moving spoon inside Rice without any Interest of taking Food as) : Shaam tak.. (softly) acha hy Wo Soye, Us ki Body ko Aaram ki Buht Zarurat hy…_

 _His Father nodded and Involved with His File as He already taking Tea after Freed from Lunch while Abhijeet now Enjoying His Tea…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _At Early Evening, Rahul again sat inside Rajeev cabin, who was Dialing a Number borrowed from Hospital Management, hearing Rahul comment on His Query Reply…_

 _Rajeev (look at Him with): arry, SMS Nhai kiya… (ask) Aa gaye…?_

 _Rahul (simply): Dil hee Nahi laga, is liye Bhaag aaya…_

 _Rajeev (nodded, and giving Signal about connecting Call with): Hello… Dr. Ashoke…?_

 _Ashoke (replying): Yes… (ask) whose this…?_

 _Rajeev (telling): Rajeev… Dr. Rajeev… Daya ka…_

 _Ashoke (interrupts with): ohhh acha… (Softly) Daya kay Friend na.. arry bhae, Tum sy tou Mulaqat hoti.. (tell) Main Kal aa raha hun… (confusingly) wesy Kehriyet…?_

 _Rajeev (takes a Deep Breath with): kya Hum Aaj Raat Nahi Mil skty, (look at Rahul giving Encouraging Vibes with) I mean Kal sy tou Aap Duty Join kr lein gy na…?_

 _Ashoke (ask): matlab…?_

 _Rajeev: darasal, (making moment Light with) Wo Ek Case ky liye Mujhy Aap ki Guidance chahyey thi…_

 _Ashoke (Relaxing sigh): ohhh ho…. Bhae (smilingly) is kay Charges Alug hon gy…?_

 _Rajeev (straightly Serious): shayed Us ki Naubat hee Nahi aayey gi… (in Smiley tone) ab tou Hum Colleague hon gy na…_

 _Ashoke found a Mysterious tone in that Comment and feeling Weird so make His Plan Little Change in His Mind with…_

 _Ashoke: OK, (casual way) I'll Meet You at 09:00 PM, Tonight…_

 _Rajeev (agreed although adding Venue with): at Life Line Hospital…_

 _Ashoke (confirmed tone): Done…_

 _The Call Cuts, although Rajeev making His tone Light Deliberately but He felt His Stiff tone, giving Spark to Dr. Ashoke… He looks at Rahul who giving Him Supportive Pat as now Both Leaving Hospital to Meet Daya…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _A Man Sweetly Waving inside the Hairy Head of a Gigantic Bear lying over White Mattress placed over His Wooden Bed…_

 _An Unknown Feel of Love appeared inside a Heart of a Middle Aged Man who sees Soothing Curve appearing over Lips of His Son while His Soothing Eyes Slow Tingling of Eyelids Only Telling Him His Cute Kid Enjoying that Soft Pores Magical Touch with a Melodious Humming…_

 _He does not know, but He Feels Himself Re-Energize after Involving of Abhijeet in His and Daya Life…_

 _He Automatically giving His Owner-Ship to a Man who is just Entering in their Daily Routines Few Months Earlier, where He takes Decision from Buying till Spending…_

 _He turns abruptly Stopped, found Two Pals of His Son also Enjoying that Lulling session of a Doctor with His Patient…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Both R and R Spending Time with Abhijeet and Mr. Pradyuman as Daya still under Medication.. He Wakes Up but Feeling Extra Drowsy so again went to His Lala land…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._


	8. Chapter 8

**_A Big Big Big Thank You so much for Your Lovely and Wonderful Reviews..._**

 ** _I am really very Tired Today, so Skipping these Answer Session..._**

 ** _ill give My Replies to All in Coming Up Last Chapter (HopeFully)..._**

* * *

 _The Man really Shocked seeing the Invitee already Waiting to Receive Him at Life Line Hospital Parking lot… He moved ahead, shaking hand with…_

 _Ashoke: I think, (Confusingly) Case kafi Sensitive hy…_

 _Before Rajeev Replying, a Man approached from behind and giving Answer on His behalf as…_

 _Voice (straight tone): aur Serious bhi…_

 _Ashoke turn and found Rahul with Serious Face which obviously makes Him Confused… Rajeev added…_

 _Rajeev (inviting Him as): Aayey…_

 _All Marched to Rajeev Cabin where after Settling, Ashoke asked in Curious tone to Both…_

 _Ashoke (confuse tone Looking Both Young Champs Serious Faces with): koi Problem hy…? I mean…_

 _Rahul (interrupts): Jee, Problem hee hy… (Threatening tone) wesy tou Officially hee Bulana tha Aap ko.. wo tou Hum ny…_

 _Ashoke (cutting): Kahan…?_

 _Rahul (scary tone): Police Station…_

 _Ashoke Glared in Reply of that Rash, Threatening tone although Rajeev pressed Rahul Knee and then Presented Three Envelopes to Ashoke, who still with Continuous Glare Opening it and started Scanning and after Completing it, asked Softly…_

 _Ashoke: kya (ask) Main Apny Apny Lawyer ko Bulwa skta hun..?_

 _Both Young Champs looking at Each One in Shock as per their Opinion, the Report really Freeze the Man rather They saw the Man looking much Calm and Composed…_

 _Here Ashoke really Enjoying these Two Champs who are Few Months Younger than Him in Age but Obviously their Less Experience and Low Handling giving Him really Funny time who added…_

 _Ashoke (again although Hiding His Smile and in Fake Serious tone): May I….?_

 _Rahul (clearing throat): annn… wo abhi Aap pr Koi Charge Nahi hy…_

 _The Laughing Tone is really too Loud, understand Both that the Coming Up HOD really Entertain with their Unnecessary Threat, Meeting or any Unknown Mistake…._

 _Ashoke (with laugh): khair… hahah… Ok.. OK… (now Serious) Tum Logun nay Daya ko Bataya hy…?_

 _Rajeev: Nahi, (tell) Hum nay abhi tak kisi ko Nahi Bataya… pr… (Rashly) Aap Logun nay Abhijeet ko Kidnap kr kay Us ki Memory bhi Erase kr di… kya diya tha.. haan.. (angrily) Shock, Medicine…?_

 _Rahul (added seeing Shocking Eyes of Ashoke with): Pata hy kitni Saza hy is ki… ?_

 _Ashoke (sat more Comfortably as): acha ye batao, agr Legally ye Sabit ho jaye kay Abhijeet ko Kidnap Nahi kiya gaya ya Hum nay Usy koi Medication ya Treatment ya Therapy ky through Us ki Memory ko Erase Nahi kiya… (again Comfortable position) phir kitni Saza hogi…?_

 _Rahul (confusingly): matlab…?_

 _Ashoke: cz Abhijeet is a (Softly) Legally Adopted Child…_

 _Both (stunned tone): hainnnn…_

 _Ashoke: haan… pr (brief) Wo kis Orphanage sy Adopted hy… Mujhy Nhai malum…_

 _Rajeev (ask): Abhijeet ko malum hy ye…?_

 _Ashoke (taunting way): Degree kis nay dii hy Tumhein… haan… Ek itna Bara PsyChiatrist jo Dusray Couples ko Suggestion deta hy kay agr kisi Baby ko Adopt karein tou Usy Zarur batayein… Wo kya Apny Bety sy Itni Bari Sacchai Chupaye ga…_

 _Rahul (innocently): pr Us nay kabhi Zikr Nahi kiya…_

 _Ashoke: Tumhara tou Beta, Pakka Ilaj hoga (Rajeev Smiled Broadly, Rahul Embarrassed, Ashoke added) kyun Batayey ga Wo… haan… (after a bit) khair, is Report sy Similar Genotype ka Pata tou chalta hy… pr ye (added more) Dono ki Accident kay waqt ki Report hy.. jub Abhijeet nay Daya ko Blood diya tha… I think Ek Fresh Test bhi krwa lena chahyey (Rajeev nodded) (Ashoke adds) Tum Daya ka Fresh Sample lo… Abhijeet ka Main krwa leta hun…_

 _Rahul (ask): aur ye Baat…?_

 _Ashoke (nodded negatively with): Nahi, abhi Nahi… Report agar Same aatii bhi hy tou abhi kuch Nahi kehna… (tell) Main Papa sy Baat krta hun… Humein Buht sii Cheezun ka Baatun ka Saheh Nahi pata…_

 _Rajeev: pr (Softly) ye tou Confirm hy na kay Dono Bhai hain…_

 _Ashoke (signaling the Envelope with): as pr this Report… magar koi aur Evidence bhi hona chahyey (to Rahul) Tumhara koi Jaan Pehchan wala hy Delhi mein…_

 _Rahul: Mera tou Nahi, pr (tell) Pradyuman Uncle kay Dost hain Dipanker… CID Delhi kay DCP…_

 _Ashoke (Praise): Wow… Good… acha, Main Papa sy Baat krta hun.. (Reminding Both) Tum Log Daya kay Fresh Blood Sample ki Examining krwao…_

 _Both nodded and now this Meeting Adjourned as Ashoke Immediately Dail His Father number and started Talking to Him although Leaving Hospital Premises…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Sudden Arrival of Dr. Bhatiya is Quite Shocking for Dr. Salunkhy… Abhijeet still Un-Aware of His and Ashoke Early Arrival as He is Busy with Daya and trying to Sustain His Health from aftermath of such Violent Seizure Attack after Long Years…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Its Easy for Rajeev to Collect Fresh Sample of Daya Blood, Same as with Ashoke who even Run the Full Check Up of Abhijeet by giving Him Baba Threat, who really Irritated after getting His Baba Scold Today Morning as….…_

 ** _Baba: hmmm… (telling although seeing Headlines in News-Paper with) acha Main ny jo Kaha hy Yaad hy na Aap ko…?_**

 ** _The Son looking Cranky on that Comment, Look at His Father trying to Avoid the Topic with…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (irritate): Baba…_**

 ** _Baba (standing with): Abhijeet, (setting Paper at table with) No Arguments Bacchy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (again trying): Baba, Plz na…_**

 ** _His Father Totally Ignored His Complain and went to His Spot while Abhijeet Finishing His Tea…_**

 _Ashoke (look at the Grumpy Man, smilingly) aur Kha aayey Baba sy Daant…_

 _Abhijeet (placing the Report over table with): haan Yaar, (irritate tone) Baba bhi na…_

 _Ashoke (reading Report with): Doctor hony ka Nuqsan…._

 _Abhijeet nodded and taking Fresh Lime Juice although Ashoke Scanning His Report and Matching it with Daya Report which Rajeev already given to Him…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Man coming out from His Cabin and moving inside the Sitting Area where His Close Friends named Pradyuman and Arvind Waiting for Him as when Mr. Pradyuman Called DCP Dipanker, He told Him that He is in Mumbai and have a Plan to Meet him Soon…._

 _After Hearing the whole matter, Offering Snacks and Tea, He looked at Pradyuman and then added…_

 _Dipanker: hmmm… (tell) matlab, Aaj sy 30 Saal Pehly ka Record…_

 _Arvind: haan, 11 December ka… (briefing) I mean 10 December ki Raat 12 bajy kay baad…_

 _Dipanker (telling Honestly): Mushkil hy Arvind… Tum Jaanty ho na… agar Baccha Hospital sy Ghayeb hua hy tou Us ka Record Milna tou NaMumkin hee hoga…_

 _Pradyuman: pr Yaar, koi tou.. (Forced tone) I mean..koi Staff ya koi bhi… (little Soggy tone) kum az kum ye tou Pata chal jaye kay Wo Zinda hy ya…_

 _The Sentence Trailed Off in Tears as Both Understand the Feelings of a Father… Dipanker added…_

 _Dipanker: Mayusi ki Baatein Mat karo… (to Pradyuman) acha Yaad karo… koi Staff Member ki Shakl Yaad hy… (added) Dr. Juhi kay Ilawa…?_

 _Pradyuman (nodded): Nahi…_

 _Dipanker: koi Cheez tou Nahi Hospital mein Bhool gaye thy.. (again trying) I mean Wallet, Ghari, Bhabi ka koi Zever etc…?_

 _Pradyuman (again): Nahi…_

 _Dipanker (again): Bill kesy diya tha…?_

 _Pradyuman (add): Credit Card sy…_

 _Dipanker (happily as got a Small Clue with): Yes… Cool… Us ki Receipt hogi ya chalo charo… (easy way) is ki Report niklwaty hain… wesy Tum aur Arvind, ek baar Us Hospital ka Chakker laga lo… shayed kuch Click kr jaye…_

 _Pradyuman: Nahi Yaar… (sad tone) Daya ki Tabiyet Theek Nahi… Wo ek dum Pareshan ho jaye ga Mery Jany ka Sun kr.. wesy bhi Wo Buht Clingy ho gaya hy is Seizure kay baad…_

 _Dipanker: ohhh… chalo OK… (relaxing Him with) I'll start the Work…_

 _He started to making Calls specially to Sr. Insp Fredrics and Ordering Him about taking out Credit Card Data of Year 1996/1997 as the Data would be Limited because those time, Rarely Credit Cards Used so its Easier for them to get out that Specific Data Easily…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _After Relaxing His Friends, He Departed Both of them and now again back to His Cabin where Dr. Bhatiya and Dr. Salunkhy Waiting for Him, added…_

 _Dipanker: dekho, shayed kuch Hath aa jaye, (tell) is Credit Card Slip sy…_

 _Bhatiya: pr Tum nay (confusingly) Humein Un sy Milwaya kyun Nahi…?_

 _Dipanker (sit on His Chair and adds): dekho Bhatiya, abhi koi bhi Baat Confirm Nahi hy… (in detail) Na ye kay Pradyuman kay yahan Triplets huay thy aur Na ye kay Baccha Birth kay baad Hospital sy Ghayeb hua hy… Bekaar mein Khud ko Mashkook Na banao…_

 _Salunkhy: matlab (shocking gaze) Wo Hum pr Shak kr skty hain…?_

 _Dipanker, kya Main Pooch skta hun kay Wo ye Kyun Na karein… (Salunkhy Quiets, Dipanker added) agar Tum Un ki Jagah hoty tou kya Tum bhi Shak Nahi krty, chahyey Thora sa…_

 _Bhatiya: Yaar, (confirm tone) Prady aisa Nahi hy…_

 _Dipanker: True, magar kya Daya ya Abhijeet hee aisa Nahi soch skty… chalo Farz kr lo… ho tou skta hy na (Both nodded, Dipanker added) Main Sirf chahta hun kay Humara Ground Work Bilkul Clear ho… kisi Bahar waly ko bhi Kuch Point Out krny ka Mauqa Nahi mily…_

 _Bhatiya (ask): tou ab…?_

 _Dipanker: Dekhty hain (to Salunkhy) Salunkhy, Us Inspector ka Naam bata skty ho…?_

 _Salunkhy (Reminding with): shayed, Murli tha…._

 _Dipanker: Theek hay… (telling) ab Tum Log Jao… Main Dekhta hun aur Jub Main kahun ga tou Milna…_

 _Salunkhy (ask): Hum kya Delhi ja kr dekhein…?_

 _Dipanker (Serious way): Bekaar ho ga… Main Dekhta hun… Befiker raho… Sub Acha hoga…_

 _Both nodded and Leave the Place although Dr. Salunkhy is Not Happy with Dipanker Suggestion's/Order's…._

 _Both sat on Bhatiya Car and move ahead although Dr. Salunkhy started His Displeasing regarding this as…_

 _Salunkhy (irritatingly either leaving Corridor of Premises with): Mujhy tou is DCP ki kuch Samjh Nahi aa rahi… arry itni Bari Report Saamny pari hy… Verification bhi krwa lii hy.. pr…_

 _Bhatiya (Realize Him with): dekho, wo Theek keh rha hy… Buht Saari Baatein Filhaal Clear Nahi hain… Usy thora Time tou do…_

 _Salunkhy: aur agar (ask in Tense tone) Abhijeet ko is sy Pehly hee Pata Chal gaya… tou…?_

 _Bhatiya (take turn and tease): kaun Batayey ga… Tumhara hee Pait itna Halka hy…_

 _Salunkhy started Grumbling on His Friend Comment who Update the Current to His Son Ashoke…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Both are Totally Unknown regarding their Relation but Surprisingly They coming Close to Each One…_

 _This Seizure Attack really Playing the Important Role where Abhijeet got a News from Daya during His Further Session as…_

 _Daya (happily): Tumhein Pata hy Abhijeet, (lovingly) Mera na Aik Aur Bhai bhi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): Ain…_

 _Daya: haan, (telling Him) Wo jo Uncle aayey thy na… Dada kay Friend, Unhun nay Bola… (so happily) We are Triplets…_

 _Abhijeet (amazing way): Wow… Really…_

 _Daya: haan (sad tone) pr Mujhy na Itni Zor ka Shock laga kay Mujhy Seizure Attack aa gaya…_

 _Abhijeet Relaxing Him as He does not Hear anything about the Conversation because He Entered inside when Daya was about to Fall and He could not Do much…._

 _Abhijeet (change the aspect of Conversation as): acha tou ab Wo kahan hy…?_

 _Daya (sadly): Pata Nahi… Dad ko bhi Nahi Pata.. (telling either Sadness is till in His tone) Main ny Un sy Poocha tha… Wo Keh rhy hain, Hum Usy Dhoond lein gy… Sach mein…?_

 _The Doctor giving Re-Assurance regarding that Promise of a Father to His Son who still coming back in Life Hearing about His another Part of Soul…_

 ** _He really Amazed Hearing this so Contact to Mr. Pradyuman who Updated Him about whole as…_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman: haan, Mery Dost Arvind nay Bataya hy, pr Beta (Sadly) Mujhy kuch Nahi Malum is baary mein… Mujhy tou is Baat ka bhi Ilm Nahi kay Wo Zinda bhi hy ya…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (interrupts): Plz Sir… (Relaxing Him with) kesi Baatein kr rhy hain… Wo Saheh hoga aur Aap Logun ko Mil bhi jaye ga…_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman: Beta, aisy Behlaway, Main Daya ko deta hun… (after a moment said in somewhat Teary tone as) Kaash Daya ye Sub Sunta Nahi… Wo phir sy Jee Utha hy… Pata hy Wo Mujh sy itny Sawal krta hy.. Us ka Bhai kya Us jesa hoga… Us sy Bara hoga ya Chota… Wo kub Mily ga… Kesy Mily ga… kya Usy kuch Yaad hoga… (Painfully) aur Mery Pass Koi Jawab Nahi… Us Bacchy ki Rooh ka Aik Hissa tou Hum nay Manu Mitti taly Daba diya, Kaash Dusra hota hee Nahi… wo Kum az Kum Sukun mein tou Rehta… (tearful) ab tou Wo aur Be-Sukun ho gaya hy.. Us kay Khawabun mein Us kay Bhai ki Parchayein hy jis ka koi Pata hee Nahi hy…_**

 ** _Abhijeet really Hurts with the Words but Obviously He cant Do anything except Feeling the Pain so Harshly… Mr. Pradyuman Suggesting Him as…_**

 ** _Mr. Pradyuman: Ek Baat kahun Abhijeet (Abhijeet nodded, Mr. Pradyuman added after Composing Himself as) Plz, Koshish karna, Daya is Raasty pr Buht Aagy Na Barh jaye…_**

 ** _Abhijeet Look at Him and Pinch His Eyes having Moisture, getting the Inner Meaning where a Father trying His Best to Safe His Son from Upcoming Troubles…._**

 _Abhijeet back on Current hearing Daya's Full of Life Voice where He is taking Suggestion from Him with…_

 _Daya: wesy, Mujhy koi Gift tou lena chahyey na… (look at Him with Excitement) hay na…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan… Kyun Nahi… (after a bit) pr aisa kyun Na karein kay Jub Wo Mil jaye tou Sath ja kr Usy Us ka Gift dilwaya jaye… (in excited tone as He sill trying to Safe Daya for not going on this Road so Far) Kesa…?_

 _Later find the Idea is much more Strong and Reasonable so nodded in Acceptance while making Many Plan of Hang Outs only giving Ache in Chest of His Doctor…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Week going Slow either the Working Speed is really Fast… Abhijeet does not know but in Delhi Sr. Insp Fredrics and Insp Vivek doing their Best, They were taking out Hospital Records, Police Station Records, any Employee etc…_

 _The Investigation and Interrogation going on in Full Swing as in Mumbai Sr. Insp Rajat and Insp Sachin on DCP Chitroley Personal Order taking out Data of that Receipt of Credit Card which Mr. Pradyuman used for giving Money…_

 _They trying Best to Dig Out Data of Child Trafficking, trying Best to get any Lead especially about that Year…_

 _Basically Problem is that Mostly New Born's does not Smuggled Inside Country or Outside till a Specific Age.. They must Exchanged or say Giving to Families who wanted to Adopt them and that's why Both these Officers Scanning the Data of those Orphanages where mostly exchange of such Cases Handled…_

 _They Only wanted a Valed and Solid Evidence either in shape of Documentation or Witness as Victim or Suspect to giving Solid ground to Both Parties having No Mysterious Corners in their Minds and Hearts…._

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _In these days, Dr. Abhijeet and Daya really Busy with Each Other as the Emotions of Happiness really such High and Big that Daya needs Someone to Reveal His Dreams…_

 _Sometimes, Rahul, Rajeev and Ashoke also Playing Part although at many Points, They really Keep themselves Tight not to Spit any Words about Hearing All those Love inside the Precious Hearts…_

 _Where on another side, Mr. Pradyuman and Arvind while Dr. Salunkhy and Dr. Bhatiya really trying Best in their Own Participation Level…_

 _They really Dig Out their Memory Lane, trying to Scan Every Items related to Childhood of their Son's to get out any Clue…_

 _DCP Dipanker and DCP Chitrole Playing their Parts as well and trying to Connect All these Four Corners Tightly…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Drawing Area having Many Guests including Few New to Each One as Mr. Arvind is New for Rahul and Dr. Duo, Similarly Dr. Gupta Meeting with All First time or say Others Meeting to Him First including Daya…._

 _DCP Dipanker, a Young Serious Sr. Insp Rajat or a Young Champ as Insp Vivek also Graced the Session…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman Introduces Few to the the Young Party, while giving Chance to Abhijeet who Introduces His Father to All specially Daya after Fixing a Cushion Picking it from Sofa behind His Back over Chair by adding…_

 _Abhijeet (sweetly): Daya, ye (signaling Dr. Gupta with) Mery Baba hain…._

 _Daya (giving Greet with): aww.. (sweetly) Dr. Baba…_

 _All Smiled as He turned Red on His Un-Delibrate Term because still He is calling Abhijeet as DR so His Baba should be Dr. Baba as per His Idea…_

 _Dr. Gupta (smilingly): haan Bacchy… Dr. Baba (now Look at All but Focusing over Mr. Pradyuman and Daya Face with) Mr. Pradyuman, Aaj Main Us Puzzle ka Aakri Tukra ya kahein Pehla Piece ya phir is Tikoon ko Complete krny aaya hun (looking all Confusing Eyes including His Child adding), is Kahani ki Shrooaat hoti hy…._

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _A Hazy Cold Weather, Dark Night as Pole Lights over Streets does not giving Glimpse of any Light so only a Vehicle Head Light Helping the Driver to Pass over ahead in that Ditches filled Street when a Sudden Halt arrived and Jerk the Car…_**

 ** _The Driver after Relaxing His Breath, coming out from Car, trying to Watch over that Bundle Dropped over Street although the Carrier Rushing ahead in Speed…_**

 ** _Driver takes a Sad Sigh, over that Runner who Dropped His Item with the Push of Vehicle so bend down and Pick the Item, makes Him Shivered or Stunned…._**

 _Dr. Gupta coming back after feeling a Small Shiver of Fingers inside His Palm so Squeeze it as the Palm of His Son told Him about getting the Story, but Not getting the Reason to Repeat it especially in this Crowd…._

 _Dr. Gupta Relaxing Himself and now Adding Points in His Statement with a brief Moment…_

 _Dr. Gupta (started again): Delhi ki Meri Posting mehz Do Din Purani thi.. Raastun sy Main Bilkul Anjaan tha aur Wo (Sweetly) Nanhi sii Jaan… (telling All) Main Usy Rest House ly aaya kyunky Us Waqt Mujhy Kuch samjh Nahi aaya tha… Shuker Watchman Sony ja chukka tha aur Electricity bhi Nahi thi Area mein.. (Softly) Baccha bhi So chukka tha…_

 _Rajeev (ask): phir…?_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Dr. Gupta again back to those Days while still feeling the Tingling of His Son Fingers inside His Fist…_

 ** _Voice 1 (rash tone): matlab, Road pr para Mila tha Aap ko ye…?_**

 ** _Voice 2: Nahi Insp, (again telling in Detail) Aik Aadmi Meri Gari sy Takraya tha aur Usi kay Hath sy ye Bundle gira…_**

 ** _Insp (ask in Suspicious tone): aur Wo Aadmi…?_**

 ** _Dr. Gupta (sighing): Bhaag gaya.. (telling about the Spot as) Main Us Samy Dwarka Road sy Guzar raha tha.. is liye Yahein ky Area Police Station mein aaaya hun…_**

 ** _Insp: Dekhyey Dr Sahab.. Humary Pass tou koi Jagah hy Nahi Bacchy ko Rakhny ky liye siwayey is (Laughs Mockly with) Jail ky (Dr. Gupta Eyes Flairs Angry Light on Insp Unnecessary Joke and Delibrately Snuggled the Baby More Towards Himself heard More) wesy bhi kisi Bacchy kay Khony ki koi Report Nahi hy…?_**

 ** _Dr. Gupta: Dekhyey Baccha Buht Chota hy, (again Trying) ho skta hy kisi Nursary ya Hospital…_**

 ** _Insp (cutting with): tou, Aap ka matlab hy Hum Apna Kaam Theek sy Nahi kr rhy (Dr. Gupta Confused, trying to Tell Something, interrupt by Insp Irritation as) arry Report tou Likhwaty na…. aur (picking Telephone as) Us Area mein koi Hospital hee Nahi hy…_**

 _Dr. Gupta again coming back either still Anger Flushing over His Cheeks Reminding that Conversation…_

 _Dr. Gupta: aaj bhi Us Insp pr Mujhy behad Gussa aata hy.. (harsh tone) Main ny Apny tour pr Us Area mein kuch Clinics Dekhye thy even Hospital's bhi… magar (Sad tone) Mujhy kuch Information Nahi mili, phir Main Allahabad chala gaya aur phir jub wapus Completely Delhi aaya tou bhi Police Station gaya pr kuch Hath Nahi aaya…._

 _After a Sad Long Pause coming in that Situation where All knew Indirectly that Dr. Gupta Talking about Abhijeet whose Face Flushed with Redness as He is the Main Attention where getting Two Pairs of Eyes Constantly over Him…._

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Calm Voice of a Man Rose when a Small Disturbance appear in that Quiet Scenario with…_

 _Pradyuman (remembering those days as): Hum Delhi sirf 2 din ky liye gaye thy… Mera Official Trip tha tou Main Anju ko bhi Sath ly gaya aur wahan Achanak hee Usy Hospital ly jana para… (telling Sadly) Humein ye Nahi Malum tha kay Humary Triplets hain ya Twins magar Anju ko Yaqeen tha kay Beta hoga…_

 _Delhi mein Dr. Juhi ny Us ka Case Handle kiya… Humein Pehli News hee Daya kay Identical Twin ki Death ki mili (a Small Gasps listens Immediately as Abhijeet Clutched Daya Plam who after Relaxing, taken out it Quietly, Hurt the Man who down His Head to understand that Acceptance is Not such Easy thing as Indirectly He got that All this Conversation makes a Room around Him and Abhijeet) (Pradyuman added) Dr. Juhi kay Ghar sy Call aayii kay Un ka Beta Seerhyun sy Gir gaya, wo Poori News dy hee Nahi paayii aur Foran Chali gayii.. Humari Goud mein bas (seeing His Sweet Son with) Daya ko Daala gaya.. Na Hospital Walun ny Humein kuch kaha Na Hum ny Un sy kuch Poocha… (added) Khamoshi sy Daya kay Identical Twin ko wahein (Wet tone) Dafan kiya aur Daya aur Anju ko ly kr Main Pehli Flight sy yahan aa gaya wapus Mumbai…._

 _Ashoke (ask): Aap nay Dr. Juhi sy Dobara Contact Nahi kiya…?_

 _Pradyuman: Nahi, Zarurat hee Nahi pari… Na Unhun nay kiya…_

 _Dr. Gupta: kyunkay (sadly) Unhun nay Socha hoga kay Hospital ny Aap ko Inform kr diya hoga…_

 _Arvind (agreeing with): True, yahan tou Hospital kay Sraff nay hee Beech mein ye Kaam kr diya… jabhi (look straight at Pradyuman with) Tum nay Mery Phone Receive krnay Band kr diye… Na Mujh sy Khas Contact rakkha…_

 _Pradyuman: haan, cz Tum hamesha Mery (tearful tone) Bacchun ka Poochty, Bacchy ka Nahi.. Mujhy Gussa aata, Dukh hota kay Arvind Jaan kr Mujhy Takleef kyun deta hy, kya wo Nahi jaanta kay Mera sirf Aik hee Beta hy.. Tum Do Gifts bhi Bhejty, tou Mujhy aur Gussa aata…_

 _Arvind: haan, kyunkay (nodded after understanding the point wth) Mujhy tou Pata tha kay Tumhary Do Bety hain…_

 _DCP Dipanker (added): khair, Rajat, Fredrics, Vivek aur Sachin nay Kafi Kuch Khod kay Nikal liya hy…_

 _Rahul (surprisingly): Really…?_

 _The Shocking Eyes Focused over Him by His Kiddy Friend, really gives Him a Jerk to Hide it…._

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Two Pairs of Shocking Gaze Flickering from One Person to another, OK, Abhijeet knew that He is Adpted Child but Suddenly Accepting All is Difficult for Him... Daya really wanted to Leave this Sitting but on the other Side, Abhijeet Interested to Dig Out Every Information…._

 _Vivek: Yes, (telling all) Humein ek Nurse Sheela mili, jis nay is Baat ko Accept kiya hy…._

 _Rajat (added): Pradyuman Sir kay Credit Card sy bhi Jo Raqam Us waqt Niklwaii gayii thi, Us ka sirf 1/3rd Hissa Hospital kay Account mein Jama krwaya gaya tha.. Baaqi Ghayeb…_

 _Vivek (include): Sheela nay Humein Us Shaks ka bhi bataya, pr Wo Mar chukka hy… magar Us ki Biwi nay ye Baat Confirm ki kay Marty waqt Us nay ye Raaz Usy Bata diya tha…_

 _Rajat: phir, (more) Dr. Gupta nay already Dwarka ky Police Station pr Report Likhwaii hy.. Hum nay wo Baramad kr lii hay.. kyunky Wo Insp. Murli ny Non-Officially likhi thi…_

 _Arvind: matlab, (shockingly) Wo bhi…_

 _DCP Dipanker: Yes, I think, (Softly) Now We are Completed Our Investigation with All Clues… so (look at Pradyuman with Smile) Mubarak ho Prady…._

 _Pradyuman Smiled either Looking the Faces of His Both Son's where He Easily got the Angry Sparks over Daya's Eye Balls while Abhijeet Eyes are so Calm but Spikes of Pain anyone caught in His Eyes…_

 _Arvind (turn tou Daya with): lo bhae Daya, Mil gaya Tumhara Bhai… (pat over His Freezing Palm with) Hum nay Poori Jaankari niklwaii Us Hospital sy.. Abhijeet, Daya aur Tumahry Dad ka DNA bhi Check karwaya hy (again turn to Pradyuman) O Bhai, koi Meethai tou Mangwao.. (irritatingly) kub sy Main Boly ja rha hun…_

 _Pradyuman (jerking Head): khair, Tumhari tou Bak Bak ki Aadat hy…_

 _Arvind (make face): isi Bak Bak ki wajah sy Tumhara Bara Beta Tumhein Wapis mila hy.. kyun (look at Dr. Salunkhy with) Dr. Gupta…_

 _Dr. Gupta (seeing to Mr. Pradyuman with): Yes, Abhijeet is a Minute Elder than Daya and His Identical Twin…_

 _Seriously Everything was Sort Out but how to Digest and DisClose their Emotions and Expressions is Quiet Weird and Difficult for All Three Figures…_

 _They are Still in their Places, Abhijeet with Head Down mode, Daya Completely Quiets with Wide Eyes while Mr. Pradyuman with Mixture of Happiness and Sadness too…_

 _He feels that if Anju would be here, Her Emptiness would be Erased by getting a Big Happiness of His another Kid… Alive…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Mr. Pradyuman feels that His Elder Son got the Wheatish Complexion from His Mom, the Deep Expressive Eyes No Doubt Inherited from His Dad while His Height is of His Father cz Daya got His Mother Height…_

 _The Small Nudge Pradyuman found in His Shoulder where Arvind Approach Him to take a First Step as Daya was More Quiet than Usual and as per His Epileptic Session… Pradyuman Softens the Stiffness of Relation by taking an Initial Step…._

 _The Continuous Small Squeezing Encouraged the Elder Son who Look at His Father, who Soothe's Him with His Smile so now He stand Up and before taking His First Step, His Dad takes Him in His Loving Shell with a Soft Teary Whisper…_

 _Pradyuman (hugging His Lost Son with): Anju nay Tumhein bhi Paala tha Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet got what His Father Said to Him Reminding that Painful Comment as **Un Saalun mein Us ki Maa nay shayed Aik Nahi, Do Betun ko hee Paala tha,** when He First got about Daya's Brother Story…_

 _When Both Depart, Daya Immediately Leave His Chair even Room giving a Sad and Painful Sigh to All…_

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._


	9. Chapter 9

**_First a Big Apology as I Forgets to Save My Document and its Wipe Out..._**

 ** _Ill Re-Write this Chappy again so Posting it Late..._**

 ** _BTW, this Last Chapter is too much Long so Ill Divided it in Two Chapters..._**

 ** _U will get Both Chapters Back to Back..._**

 ** _this One at 21 and next will following at 22 April 2017..._**

 ** _Few Replies for Few Readers as Your All Confusion would be covered in these Two Chapters..._**

 ** _ABHI-YA-FAN: Baccha, Dr. Salunkhy Full Name is DR. SALUNKHY GUPTA... OK..._**

 ** _DUOSUN... Cool Queries... Baccha because its Happened, might be Salunkhy Sir or His Family or Frnds, Unknowingly Telling about My Accidental Death or Mysterious Death in their Family and Abhijeet OverHears that and Consciously seeing it in His Dreams... its Part of Sessions Baccha to Cover All the Angles... OK..._**

 ** _Thank You so much to You All for Patiently Waiting..._**

 ** _after giving this Last Chapter Part 2..._**

 ** _Ill gives You All my Thanks-Giving..._**

* * *

 _The Return Journey Apparently Forced as Pradyuman wanted His Son to be there… His Actual Destination while Abhijeet does not want to Loose His Baba too although Dr. Gupta trying to Understand Him but His Rash Comments as…_

 _Abhijeet: Plz Baba, itna bhi Bura Nahi Samjhyey Mujhy… (rash tone either Daya Leaving Spot Hurts Him more) Theek hy He is My Father but You are My Father Before Him… (straight and strong) Main Aap ko sirf Naye Taruf aur Rishtun ki Bunyaad pr Nahi Kho skta Baba…_

 _The Further Discussion automatically Dismissed as Nor Pradyuman neither Dr. Gupta said Anything as They Leave it over Abhijeet…_

 _The Duo of Father and Son coming back to their House but Today Both have Nothing to Share as their Minds and Hearts wanted to Share Many things with Each One…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice (irritate): kya Abhijeet, phir Tum yahan aa kr Beth gaye ho…? Pata hy na ye kya hy… (scary tone) Grave-Yard…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): tou…?_

 _Voice (shockingly): tou kya, Dar Nahi lagta… (trying to give Him aspect of Scare as) Malum hy Bhoot hoty hain GraveYard mein…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): hunh… koi Nahi… aur Tum yahan…_

 _Voice (telling): Baba ny Bheja hy.. Keh diya hy Main ny Un ka Laadla hoga wahein… (pulling His Arm with) Chalo…_

 _The Conversation was almost Usual after Abhijeet Spotted that Grave, the Grave-Yard was Not much in Distance from Abhijeet School… He got the Short Cut way when He was in Class 5 and then it goes on till His Medical Career He used to Spend Few Hours there without any Specific Reason…_

 _Just sat over Pillars Tightens by Fence of that Grave-Yard and Starring Graves especially that Specific Grave as He does not get Permission from His Father to get inside without Him especially till His Teen Ages… He was really Feeling Pain Seeing the Small Size of that Grave which always gives Him Some Kind of Connection…._

 _He Never knew why He was always there either getting Many Scolds/Rashness from His Baba, Teachers or Friends who try to Understand Him about His Wrong Habit…_

 _A Tear Slipped and Absorb in His Pillow because Tonight that Loop of His Life Un-Fold, about that Grave having His Younger Brother… Yes His Twin or say Triplet Brother Sleeping but Still Connected with His Heart…_

 _Who always be Happy to have His a Minute Elder Big Brother around Himself gives Him Feel of Sooth getting Shower of Many Blessings…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Quietness of that Room really giving Him Pain… Small Moments of Sweetness Roaming around Him where His Life got a Shocking Responsibility to take care of a Small Precious Life of whom, He never Knows…_

 _He Smiled Remembering those Difficulties He had Facing either its making Milk to Bathing the Cute Baby to Combing, Changing, Raising Him a Responsible Citizen…_

 _Many Times, He found a Tear of Pain, a Flinch of Hurt, a Touch of Sorrow, a Shade of Happiness without any Reason on His Son Face and Posture and Tonight He knew the Connectors with His Twin Bros gives Him these Loving Currents to Tell Him that still He has many Lovable Joints either Unknown…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Another Father, on the other Part of City, takes a Deep, Cold Air inside His Lungs where His Fingers still feels a Shiver when He Saved His One Son as a Precious Secret Chest beneath the Earth Crust while Picks the Other One and gives Him the Name_ _ **DAYA…**_

 _Obviously Fighting with All the Painful Shorts in that Battle of Life where Lost His Part of Soul, Part of Life and Lastly Raising a Child having Many Problems with giving Him Full Care also Providing Full Assistance to His Business is really a Tough Call…._

 _Daya is always be a Problematic Child as already He Lost One of His Major Part of Connection in Shape of His Twin Brother, also He Lost His Mother when He turn to be Little Relax with His First Biggest Lost inside the Shelter Shared by His Brother…_

 _His Epileptic Attacks First Marked there and then the Amount of Seizure's, to Restrict them, Relax Him as He was or say is Extra Stubborn is really makes Him More Dull with Passage of Time…_

 _Today, after Meeting His Elder Son, He thought He was not Dutiful in His Job as a Father…_

 _He really Broke with Two Jolts of His Life Back to Back makes Him Miserable and those Few Initial Years where He really Out of Scene from Everything really Impact a Bad Image over Daya who still Persists Him in Category of Bad Dad…._

 _He really Feels Himself Responsible Not to Lost His Big Child but also Not Cared of His Lonely Kid…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _A Pile of Folders really Scattering around the Young Man, whose Face over His Knees while the Slow Slipping Teary Drops, Slightest Shivering Body, Clenching Fist and Many Faces Talking to Him which having Everything Common as He was making His Identical Twin Sketches but with Deep Expressive Volumetric Eyes…._

 _The Husky Voice Ringing inside His Ear Drum where Abhijeet in a bit caught it and Sweetly Indicated it as_ _ **TUMHARY BHAI KI AANKHEIN TUM SY ALUG HAIN**_ _resultant as a Shocking Wide Gaze of Daya who First time Sees it in that Comment angle as None from His Father to Few Teacher/Doctors to a Single Frnd Spotted it…_

 _Mostly All giving Him Sympathy without Scanning the Whole Sketch as feeling Pain in their Heart, never ever Spotted it…_

 _Yes, He is Scared for whom, He does not Know.. He could not gives Proper Word to His Thoughts…_

 _He Waited for this Single Relation like a Fulfilling of a Dua which He Prays like a Vows without Missing any Day in His Life…_

 _He Never Ever Remembers much about His Mother rather His Brother, who went to Heavenly Abode at the Same time when He First Inhaled Gasps of a Fresh Air…._

 _But, after almost Living with a Person Not Visible Not to Others but to Himself too, Suddenly Appeared from Nowhere having No Similarity but with a Solid and Valid Verification…_

 _His Strong Identity does not make a Roam for Him to Deny about that Medical Report where the Strands of DNA Confirmed about the Relation…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _In this whole Night, where All Four Souls found their Foundry Connection with Each One, Panting in Pain about these Long Years where Missing Each One… Only One Soul in Complete Peace Enjoying that Family Gathering inside the Soften Texture of His Muddy Bed…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Morning comes in Both Houses, where the Younger Members of Family Missing while the Elder One trying to make Everything Alright…_

 _The Man rubbing His Index Finger over the Mug Surface although another Man asked…_

 _Voice 1: pr (sadly) Dukh tou hoga na….?_

 _Voice 2 (stop rubbing over Mug surface, Look at His Friend and ask): Kyun…?_

 _The Question with a Typical Question mark over Face of a Father, Confused the Other One, who Waited for Further, Heard…_

 _Voice 2 (takes a Brief Sip before started, say): jis Lamhy Wo Meri Goud mein aaya tha na Bhatiya, Mujhy Us Waqt sy malum tha kay, Usy Jana hee hy…_

 _Bhatiya: pr itny Saal… kya Tum Us ki Kami Mehsus Nahi kro gy…? (immediate bases) ab ye Mut kehna Salunkhy kay Nahi… (teasingly) Loha Aadmi Nahi ho Tum…_

 _Dr. Salunkhy Smiled on His Friend Urdu Version of_ _ **IRON MAN**_ _, giving back His Reply with…._

 _Salunkhy: karun ga Yaar, kyun Nahi… pr, Socho tou Main Apny Bety kay Sath Us ki aur Apni Zindagi ka Golden Period Jee chukka hun Yaar… pata hy (Sweetly Remembering) Us ka Mery Seeny pr liya gaya Pehla Qadam, Us ka Pehla Rishta, Us ka Pehla Zakhm, Us ki Pehli Daant, Pehla Luqma, Pehla Pehnawa, Pehla Tohfa, Pehli Kaamyaabi, Pehli Nakami, Pehla Khawab, Pehla Dard, Pehli Hansii, Pehla Aansoo.. (look at Him and ask) kya Main Ek Pal ko ye Sochun ga kay Us kay Baap nay ye Sub Miss kr diya, Nahi na… phir…._

 _Dr. Bhatiya: pr, (tell) Daya tou tha na Un kay Pass…_

 _Dr. Salunkhy: phir bhi, wo Baap Apny Bety ki in Choti Choti Khushyun ko Miss kr chukka hy Bhatiya (after a while) Baat Dukh ki Nahi hy… Baat sirf ye hy kay Hum Us Dukh ko Kaatty kesy hain… Safar kr ky ya Suffer kr ky… Simple…_

 _Dr. Bhatiya Quiets cz if He Analyze the whole Statement, its Quiet True cz Salunkhy really Spent Golden Period with Abhijeet from Every References… in few Years, Abhijeet got Settled in His Life having Wife and Kids and Simply the Gathering Time would be Divided and Least amount coming in Parent Side…_

 _Even Now, He has Hectic Job, Friends Circle, Social Media, Minimize the Time which He already Spent out with His Father…_

 _If We approach in Positive Track, We all found it Easily cz its Time Travelling and coming in Every Ones Life either Later or Sooner…_

 _Dr. Bhatiya takes a Long Deep Sigh and Focusing His Attention to His Friend who Confusingly asked…_

 _Dr. Salunkhy: pr Mujhy, (confuse tone) Jeet kay Rawayye pr Hairat hy…_

 _Dr. Bhatiya (ask): matlab…?_

 _Dr. Salunkhy: Wo Mil kesy liya Mr. Pradyuman sy… (adding) Usy bhi tou Daya jesa Reaction dena tha, ya Us sy Milta Julta… (shockingly) I m Surprised, how He was so Calm there…_

 _The Guy trying to Open Door as its Ajar, Cursed over Himself as He is the Main Reason of Abhijeet such Confused and Calm Behavior which Nobody Expected from Him even Mr. Pradyuman as well…._

 _He really jerking His Head and Entered inside to Reveal that in front of Both as He could not Bear that Burden now…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Continuous Raising in Speed showing in Meter of a Trade Mill while the Efforts of Legs now giving Glimpse of Tiredness and Stretching, Fists Tightening around the Handle while Jaw Clench and Fire in Eyes Telling the Amount of Anger Blowing inside although the Mind Flashing the Same session again and again…_

 ** _Two Elongated Envelopes really giving a Throbbing Pain around the Temple while the Dryness of Throat giving Hollowness inside the Body and the Cracking Eyes really Scared the Man who is Feeling Himself Reason of that Pain…._**

 ** _Yes, after Hearing All Background Investigation, Evidences and Clues and Finally getting the News from His Father that coming up days, They all about to Visit to Mr. Pradyuman Mansion and Revealing All…_**

 ** _He feels Strange, He knew His Friend, the Angry Young Champ who easily turn Hyper when anything coming Not in a Right way as per His Intention…_**

 ** _He Concluded after thinking much more to Expose it against Abhijeet before the Visit and now He is Seeing a Shocking Reaction after showing Medical Reports and Telling about All Investigations etc…_**

 ** _The Quietness of Abhijeet really giving Clenching Pain inside Ashoke Stomach who started the Realizing and Convincing part of Conversation with…_**

 ** _Ashoke: Abhijeet (place His Palm over Knee of Abhijeet, Little Pressed it which Focused Abhijeet against Him, adds) Tumhein Khushi Nahi hui…? (His Friend eyes again Quiet without any Spark of Happiness or Anger, giving Him another moment say) Socho, Daya tou shayed Khushi sy Pagal hee ho jaye (trying to make the Issue Lighter with) Usy tou Buht Chah hy na Bhai ki aur Wo tou Apnay Bhai ko Dhoond rha tha aur shayed (whispering tone) Tum bhi…_**

 ** _The Cutting Eyes really giving a Sharp Hiss to Ashoke, where His Friend without any Word, Left the Spot gives Him only a Deep Sigh…_**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Father Figures really Shocked Seeing the Young Embarrassed Face against them, where Dr. Bhatiya started Angirly as…_

 _Dr. Bhatiya (scolding manner): Dimagh Theek hy Tumhara… haan.. Tumhein Mashwara kis nay diya tha… (angry tone) Dimagh hy Nhai tou Chalany ki Zarurat bhi Nahi thi… Samjhy…_

 _Salunkhy patting over Bhatiya Knee to Relax Him seeing the Sad Face of His Son, added…_

 _Salunkhy: Ashoke, (realizing Him as) Hum nay aakhir kuch Soch kr Jeet ko Nhai bataya hoga na, Jany sy Pehly…_

 _Ashoke (low tone): Jee Baba, pr, (look at Him and say) agar Abhijeet ka Reaction bhi Daya jesa hota tou…_

 _Dr. Bhatiya: Acha hota.. (agreeing with) kum az kum Us kay Gussy ya Takleef ka Izhaar hota…_

 _Ashoke: aur Us kay Father… (presenting His Point as) Mr. Pradyuman ka kya hota… kya Un ka Haq Nahi kay Un ka Aik Beta tou Unhein Greet krta, Welcome krta… kuch tou deta (mumbled) chahyey Ek Stressful Hug hee (look at Both add) Baba, kuch Rawayye sirf Dost Samjh paaty hain… Mujhy Pata hy Aap kay Zor deny pr Abhijeet Un ko Hug kr leta… (adding) Us kay liye Aap ki Baat Taalny ka koi Option Nahi hy… pr Wo kum az kum Realize kr chukka hy kay Us ka Role kya hoga Future mein aur shayed ab Wo Apnay Rishtun ko Aur Behtar tareeqy sy ly kr Chaly ga…_

 _Dr. Salunkhy: phir bhi (again trying) Kal Raat jo kuch Us nay kiya.. wo Forced tha Beta… Pradyuman ko bhi is ka Andaza ho gaya hoga…_

 _Ashoke (agreed): Zarur… aur Baba wo Hug Forced tha, Us mein Gussa tha, Afsoos tha, magar Us mein Muhabbat bhi thi… Acceptance bhi thi…. sirf (smilingly) Ratio aagy peechy thy…_

 _Dr. Salunkhy: warna (smilingly) Apny Shair ko Qabu krna Aasan Nhai…_

 _Dr. Bhatiya only Jerking Head on His Son Comments which is not Completely Wrong while Dr. Salunkhy nodded in Appreciation although Ashoke only Smiled… Salunkhy asked…_

 _Salunkhy (ask unexpectedly): wesy Tu kyun Nahi gaya tha Humary Sath Bhatiya…?_

 _Dr. Bhatiya (angry): ta kay Bhanda Phot jaye… agar Prady ya Us ka Beta Pooch leta kay Meri Beti kesi hy.. (telling) Us ka Operation kesa gaya etc… wo tou Shuker hay Un Logun ko abhi tak ye Nahi Pata chala kay Ashoke Mera Beta hy.. warna (signaling Ashoke with) ye Buddhu tou aur Pagal ho jata y Sun kr kay Priya ko Achanak kya ho gaya…_

 _Salunkhy and Ashoke Smiled as Both knew the Background of that because Dr. Bhatiya after getting the Actual Relation to Ashoke as well…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Boiling Blood does not giving any Difference as many things still Tangled around His Brain…._

 _He Walked Out from the Gym after Changing His Wears and Left the Building as except showing Anger over Himself, He does not do anything…_

 _During Opening the the Jeep Lock, He turned Hearing Harsh tones where Small Mob trying to Clear the Fight…_

 _He saw the Fight without any Interest, turn back to His Jeep and Abruptly turn after Hearing Hiss of Pain…_

 _He does not get hows a Small Hissing Pain Tense His Muscles as He Approached seeing a Small Fight in-between Daya and few Guys, People trying to Relax them but and meantime Abhijeet Shout…_

 _Abhijeet (shout): Daya…_

 _The Little Brother look towards the Source of Shout and Hit Badly over His Head which Smacked with the Parked Car Door…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 ** _HOW DARE YOU TO TOUCH MY BROTHER…_**

 _The Angry Growl really turns the Table of that Fighting Ambiance of this Parking lot…_

 _The Punch, Kick, Flip and Knock really gives a Battle Ring where not only the Decent Psychiatrist but the Others Bouncers/Gym Guard and even Clients Helping to give Good Dose to Few who turned Stress for Gym Management too…._

 _The Big Brother Look at His Little One whose Squinting Eyes trying to Open having Only Pride for His Savior with Extreme Amazement…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Hooked around the Arm of Giant Bear, stand Him on His Feet while Feels a Soft Palm over His Head as…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Lagi tou Nahi Tumhein Zor sy…?_

 _Daya nodded in Negative but got a Painful Jolt and trying to Steady Himself, got by His Brother who Supports Him and takes Him Out with…_

 _Abhijeet (Supporting Him with): aaye kesy ho Tum..?_

 _Daya (in painful tone): Cab sy… (slurr) Main Driver…_

 _The Rash Comment as_ _ **BAKU MUT**_ _Enjoyed by the Koala Bear who sat inside Jeep by His Bro Help who occupied the Driving Seat and move ahead, feeling Pain Seeing His Twin in Pain so Touch His Head Gently with…_

 _Abhijeet (trying to Examine the Spot with): Zakahm tou Nahi aaya na…_

 _Daya (pinching eyes): Nahi shayed…_

 _Abhijeet (steering the Wheel with): where's Ur Medicine…?_

 _Daya (tell): Ghar pr hogi…_

 _Abhijeet (lay down Seat while hang out His Ironed Coat and after Rolling it, Fix it beneath Daya Head and Neck with): Gari aur Gym Locker pr bhi Aik Rkkha karo aur Tumhary Pass bhi honi chahyey Aik…_

 _Daya (placing His Head Softly with): Main ny Dusri Hoodie Pehni hy…_

 _Abhijeet say_ _ **HMMMM**_ _while seeing the Eyes Pinching more when Sun Rays Falls over His Closed Eyes…_

 _He tried to Control over His Emotions cant Controlled only by seeing those Squinting Eyes, Extend His Arm, His Fingers Latching and trying to Shed over those Eyes.._

 _The Fingers Little Tingling but Lastly placed His Palm Shed over Daya Eyes whose Crinkled Eyes lids Relaxed in Return at Every those Spots where Sun Rays Directly Falls over His Eyes during Journey Swells the Small Bear Heart….…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Till taking Steps, Daya could not get where He is with His Bro Support but when Abhijeet taking Out Key and Opening Lock of House, He Balanced Himself as ask…_

 _Daya (ask): kahan…?_

 _Abhijeet (again grabs His Arm with): Mery Ghar, Chalo, abhi sirf Aath bajy hain… Thora Aaram kr lo…_

 _He takes Him in His Room, lay Him, Fluff the Pillow, although when trying to Open Daya Joggers, He Placed His Hand Gently over Abhijeet Palm, Quietly take off His Joggers and Laid while Abhijeet Cover Him by saying…_

 _Abhijeet (reminding Him): Sona Nahi, Main Dawa laata hun…_

 _Daya nodded either Squinting His Eyes due to Pain, Recent Seizure and also a Small Attack Yesterday Night after that Relation Reveling which is still Unknown by Abhijeet really gives Him a Hard time as still He does not coming out from its Aftermath…_

 _Abhijeet coming back with Medicine and Water, Daya Gulp it while Close His Eyes with an Apology as…_

 _Daya: Sorry… Tumhein Buht (his voice turn slow with) Pareshaniiii…_

 _He could not Completes the Sentence and went to a Relax Sleeping phase while Abhijeet went for Freshen Up…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _His Eyes Opened with an Un-Familiar Smell which gives a Growl to His Tummy, He Slowly Straightening His Body in sitting position and then taking His Small Steps, found Abhijeet sat over Dinning Chair while started Eating Parathy with Chai and Reading Headlines… Daya check Wall Clock hanging over Lounge showing 09:38 AM, so move ahead, heard…_

 _Voice (greeting softly): Good Morning…_

 _His Eyes turned Wide as Dr. Gupta coming with Paratha which is over His Spatula and placing it over Plate while saying…_

 _(to Daya Softly): jaldi sy Brush kr kay aa jao…_

 _Daya look at Him Confusingly while the Big Bro cut His Eyes from Paper, Look at Him and then said Gently…_

 _Abhijeet (telling Casually): Wash Room mein Naya Tooth Brush hy… Mery Room mein Left side pr…_

 _Daya nodded and Leaves and when coming back again found Only Abhijeet at table, so sit beside His Chair, takes Paratha and when Tear it in Two, back His Palm because of it Warmness, Dis-balance Him so Abhijeet grabs His Chair and said Affectionately…_

 _Abhijeet: whao (grab His Chair) Easy, Kiddo…._

 _The_ _ **KIDDO**_ _Eyes turned Wide as He Scan's Himself in Detail to Fit in this term while Shyly Ducked His Head, heard…_

 _Abhijeet (signaling towards Food with): Khao na…?_

 _Daya (come near to Him and whisper seeing Paratha's as): is mein kuch hy…._

 _Abhijeet Look at Him Confusingly and then Look inside the Paratha, find it Ok so added…_

 _Abhijeet (satisfied tone after checking it with): Aaloo tou hy…_

 _Daya (relaxing with tinge of Naughtiness in His tone say): kyun, (taking bites with) Tum ny Kaha tha Aaloo ky Parathy hain… ye tou Aaloo Bhary Parathy hain…_

 _The Laughing tone from Dr. Gupta who came with Last Paratha, really takes the Man Out from Stunned manner where His Chote really Pulling His Leg, Fearlessly…_

 _Dr. Gupta (still in Laugh): Zabardast bhae… ab Tum (stressing to Abhijeet) itny Buddhu ho tou koi kya kary…._

 _Daya Smiled Sweetly while Abhijeet Look at Daya who down His Head with Grin, leaves Both, where Dr. Gupta Seeing the Hesitation of His another Son who was Eyes Travelling to Another Paratha, heard…_

 _Dr. Gupta (exciting tone): Tum nay Omelate kay Sath Nahi Khaya… Omelette kay Sath bhi Buht Mazy ka lagta hy…_

 _Daya picks another One as now He is Eating it with Omelette while First He ate with Curd…. Dr. Gupta said…_

 _Dr. Gupta (eating with naughty flair): acha ye batao, Tumhara Bhai itna Kharos kyun hy…?_

 _The Laughing rose from the Little Bear with_ _ **PATA NAHI**_ _really giving Smiles to Big Bear Lips who Enjoyed His Father and Brother Company…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _He look His Smile over Mirror as the Anger, Rashness, Irritation and Pain, Gone with that Morning Incident…_

 _How Easily He Fits His Brother in His Life looking already having a Vacant Space for Him…_

 _He also Feels His Brother, who really take out His Palm from His Grip after Revelation of Him as Daya Blood Brother, now such Easily Allowed Him to Protect from Sun to Moon gives Him a Lump in Throat which really gives Soothing in His Heart…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _During Enjoying His Little Doll and His Father Discussion who were really in Exciting phase Talking about Ronaldo Hat-Trick and His Century of Goals in Recent League Matches, Dialing a Number after Swapping the Contact List from His Cell and after Connecting the Call say…_

 _Voice 1 (straight tone): Daya ki Tabiyet Theek Nahi thi tou Main (sighing with) Usy Ghar ly aaya tha… (adding more) abhi wo Nashta kr ly tou Main Usy Chor dun ga…_

 _Voice 2 (ask): Larai ki na Tum ny…?_

 _Voice 1 (alert): Ain… (trying) Nahi tou…._

 _Voice 2: Ittila Mil gayii thi Mujhy Abhijeet… (stressed) Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet (angrily tone): Un Logun ny Usy Mara tha, wo bhi Sar pr… (rash) Aap ko Malum hy na, Epileptic Patient kay Sar ka kitna Dihaan rakhna parta hy…_

 _Pradyuman: tou (softly) Un Logun ko thori na Pata tha (tease) ky Dr. Abhijeet kay Bhai sy Panga leny ka ye Anjaam hoga…_

 _The Proud Smile Automatically coming over Abhijeet Lips where His Father puts off the Call with…_

 _Pradyuman: wesy (softly) Dad kehna itna Mushkil tou Nahi hy Abhijeet…_

 _The Call Drop tone really Freeze the Man, He Jerked His Head and now Focusing over His Father and Brother whose Discussion Topic Changed from Soccer to Action Movies gives Him a Deep Sigh…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Small Ride mostly consists of Quietness as Daya Tummy is Fill with Yummy Food while His Heart, Mind and Soul Sooth whereas Abhijeet Focusing over Driving…_

 _He does not know, what happened in those minutes, the Anger, Reluctance, Sadness Completely Died Down when His Brother Threat the Mob Revealing His Relation with Him…_

 _He is trying to Hide His Grin and Smile but Every-time He Remembering that Threat just Fills His Heart with His Brother Love…._

 _Duo reached at Mansion where Daya stepping out from Jeep while His Quillas already at Porch means, His Dad knew about the whole Issue, Inviting Abhijeet Softly as…_

 _Daya: Tum (looking here and there with) aao gy Nahi…?_

 _The Invitation seems to be so Simple but inside it Involved a Deep Meaning… Abhijeet really Feeling Pinch of Pain Ignoring Lights Emitting from those Soothing Eyes, Replied…_

 _Abhijeet: Main Aaon ga Daya (Daya look at His way, heard more) magar Mujhy kuch Waqt chahyey… (He placed His Palm over Palm of Daya which was at Jeep Passenger door with Strength) Theek…_

 _The Positive Nod coming from Daya who moved inside as after His Vanishing, Abhijeet takes His Jeep ahead either having a Discussion happening from that Day of Revealing of that Relation with His Father on More or Less Regular bases…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _He still Reminding His Father Comments, when He Pretend that He was Un-Aware of that Relation and trying to Show His Anger, during His Return Journey from that Night inside Vehicle with…_

 _ **Abhijeet (ask): matlab….?**_

 ** _Baba: matlab kya…. (Realizing Him) Aap ko Khud Aagy Barhna tha na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet (trying to Present His Point with): Baba, Aap Mujhy Prepare tou kr dety…._**

 ** _Baba (turn to Him with a Question): Kyun…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet (shocked): kyun…. Ain… (irritatively) ye Aap Pooch rhy hain…?_**

 ** _Baba: Bilkul… (telling Him in His Serious tone) Aap ko sirf Main is liye Privilege deta aur Un Sub ko… Bacchy Aap ko Training Milti hay na…_**

 ** _Abhijeet: pr Baba, (Sorrow tone) ye Buht Achanak tha…_**

 ** _His Father Patting over His Shoulder while the Journey Ended when They reached at their House…._**

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Obviously after All, Abhijeet could not Ignored His Baby Brother at any Cost and after Yesterday Morning, Fight… He Undoubtedly not thinking Twice to Move to Mr. Pradyuman house…_

 _He Entered inside where He falls the Oozing Interest through Eyes and Lips of other Servants where They start to Greet Him as giving Him Ownership Indirectly…._

 _He feels Awkward but He could not Force them to Stop because He cant Hide from the Truth…._

 _He was Shocked when Servant takes Him Upstairs rather Inviting Him at Sitting Area…_

 _Abhijeet little Tensed after Following the Servant and when Reached at Spot seeing the Little Brother abruptly Closed the Door of His Room while His Dad Face Glistening with a Sweet Smile…_

 _He looked that Mysterious Smile and Embarrass shade over Daya Cheeks who is trying to avoide Eye Contact with anyone, heard a Husky tone…_

 _Abhijeet: kya hua… (look at Daya with) Tumhari Tabiyet…?_

 _Daya (instantly): haan haan, Main Bilkul Theek hun…_

 _Abhijeet: tou, yahan (taunt) kuch Theek Nahi hy kya…?_

 _Daya confusingly look at Him and Suddenly grabbed His Arm and takes Him Downward as…_

 _Daya (takes Him with): Chalo Tum…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman seeing the Owner-Ship of His Youngest Son over His Eldest One really gives Him Shock as well as Pleasure, where after the Exit of His Both Son's.. He again Opened that Room and Remembering His Small Son Happiness…_

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Mr. Pradyuman Shocked seeing Few Workers who started Extending His Son Room as broken down the Wall in between Daya Room and Adjacent Library which is More Big than His Room…._

 _He Personally started Decorating His Big Brother room, where He Setting Two Queen sized Beds with many things as per His Idea which must be of His Brother Interest…._

 _Either He was much Tensed regarding the Setting… Mr. Pradyuman wanted to Tell Him to be Little Low Run as He got His Elder Son is such a Strong Guy but His Younger One Happiness Stopped Him to Not Point it out…._

 _He just Emphases His Son, must give Priority to His Brother Own Personal Taste in Interior of His Room…_

 _Daya Happy but Hide the whole from His Brother as to Waiting for the Actual Entry of His Brother in that Mansion…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet just started the Session, Obviously its not a Typical Psy-Chological Session, just a Brief Casual Talking, when Daya Requested Him after getting a Beep in His Cell with…_

 _Daya: wo Mujhy na Rahul kay Sath Jana hy abhi, tou…_

 _Abhijeet (Smiled and added): Be Careful…_

 _The Small Smile He got in Return with Innocent Wide Eyes while Leave the Sitting… Abhijeet move outside even Spread His Palm over His Arm which Softly grabbed by Daya, First time, Stopped with a Voice…_

 _Voice: Naraz ho…._

 _Abhijeet turn, Avoid the Gaze but He has No Intention to Dis-Respect the Man having No Crime in whole, Replied Straightly…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, aisi koi Baat Nahi hy…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman (after a while): Main ny Dr. Gupta sy Baat ki thi… Daya wanted to Meet with His Identical Twin…_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him with): pr… (worry oozing from His tone Sooth the Father) I mean…_

 _Mr. Pradyuman: Tum bhi chalna (after a deep sigh) Beta… Usy Sanbhalna Aasan hoga…._

 _Abhijeet (serious tone): I think abhi tak Aap Usy Sanbhalty aayey hain… (taunt and leave with) shayed Meri Zarurat Na hee paray…_

 _He does not Know why He suddenly gets Bitter with His Father and Sweeter with His Brother…_

 _May be He found that Love for a Lost Brother from Daya as Daya always Talked about His Brother, even Remembering Him…_

 _Abhijeet could not Forgets those Tears, Pinch Pains and Wet Smiles which He got when Daya Talking about His Brother who Left Him…_

 _But Somehow, He does not find the Emotions from His Father… He Feels that His Existence is Not of any Desire… He feels His Revealing as a Normal Routine from His Father Gesture… He does not find the Love, Care and Over-Whelming from His Father although He found it from His Brother which Totally taken out Daya from that Angry Circle of His Heart and Mind…._

* * *

 _…_ _0000000000000000000000000000….._


	10. Last Chapter

_…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet really Cursed over Himself, His Taunt/Anger, His Bitter Texture of Tone giving Hurt shade which is Regretted for Him to show His Cracking Personality in His Return Journey…_

 _When He Backed at House found Dr. Bhatiya, Dr. Salunkhy and Ashoke Enjoying the Tea, where after seeing Him, Ashoke added Happily…_

 _Ashoke: Kal Subah ki Flight hy… Tayyari kr lo…. (tell) Vivek ki Family Hyderabad gayii hy kisi Family ki Shadi pr.. Main ny Tumhara Room Khulwa diya hy aur Safai…_

 _The Man suddenly turn Angry and Cut the Sentence of His Fast Friend with His Completed Bitter tone…_

 _Abhijeet (angry tone): Kyun…?_

 _The Flair of Anger and the Shade of Bitterness really Silent the Scenario which Abhijeet could not Hold so Boycott the Gathering…_

 _Ashoke look at His Bother Father Figures, taking Steps Straightly towards Abhijeet room, Opened Door Loudly with Harsh tone…._

 _Ashoke: Problem kya hy Tumhara… haan… Chahty kya ho Tum (seeing Him sitting over the Edge of His bed, grabbing His Head over His Palms heard) hr waqt Gussa… aakhir kis Baat ka Gussa hy Tumhein… Bolo… Batao…?_

 _His Loud tone Faded after Hearing a Slow, wet and Cracking Voice of His Sharp, Strong Friend with a Questioning gesture as…_

 _Abhijeet (broken tone): ab Kyun…?_

 _Ashoke really Quiets and then sat beside Him, grabbed His Palm, Gripped it Softly with…_

 _Ashoke: Tumhein (ask softly) kis Baat ka Darr hy Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet trying to take out His Palm but Sadly the Gripped was More Firm, He does not want to turn Fragile but…_

 _Ashoke (again): Baba sy Durr Jany ka… ya Apnay (stressed) Dad aur Daya sy Qareeb hony ka…_

 _The Fidgeting Wrist again trying to Grip Out from the Strong Clutch but Sadly, its Impossible for Him so He Surrendered with…_

 _Abhijeet: Mujhy koi Darr Nahi hy… (trying to be Bold) Samjhy…._

 _Voice: aur aisa (ask softly again) kyun Nahi hy…?_

 _The Strong Voice, Completely Melted the Man, who Sprung on His Feet and Lunged towards His Father Loving Shelter, who started Weaving His Hairs with His Sweet Soft tone as…_

 _Salunkhy: Bacchy, ye Sub Natural hy na… (seated over Bed with His Friend with) aur aisa bhi Nhai hy kay Mera Beta koi Super Hero ho (feeling the Face of His Son Croacked inside His Shoulder added) Beta, ye Dono Baatein, sirf Aap ki Soch hy…_

 _Abhijeet (instantly): Baba…._

 _Salunkhy: acha Batao, kya ye Acha lagy ga Jeet ko jub Us kay Dad ye Sochein kay bhae Jeet kay Baba ny kesi Us ki Tarbiyet ki hy… Beta (sweetly Pressed His Head with) Rishtun ko Sanbhalna hee Asal HeroGiri hy… chahyey kisi Larky ky liye ho ya Larki ky liye…_

 _Abhijeet (sniffing tone): pr Baba, Mujhy kuch Samjh Nahi aata.. Sach tou ye hy (His Voice turn Low either All Feels Embarrassment present in His Voice) Un ki Aankhein Mujhy Request krti lagti hain… Daya is looking like an Enlighten Christmas Tree… Us ki Khushi Us ky Jism kay hr Hissy sy Jhalakti hay aur (after a soft tone) Mujhy Khud Buht Acha lagta hy… Mujhy lagta hy Mera Dil Khichny laga hy.. pr Baba (look at Him Straight with) in Sub ka matlab ye hy kay Main Aik Rishty ko Chor kr, Dusray Rishtun ko Pa lun… Nahi na… Main…_

 _Baba (ruffling His Hairs with): Beta, Sub sy Pehly, Daya ko rehnay do.. Us ka aur Tumhara Rishta Buht Alug hay… Tum Dono Twins ho… Tumhara Us ki taraf Khichna Natural hy, by Born Bacchy…. (softly) jahan tak Mera aur (stressing tone) Aap ky Dad ka Mamla hy tou Bacchy… Hum Dono hee Tumhary Father hon gy na…_

 _Abhijeet (sadly as still He Confused as): Aap ko lagta hy Main Insaaf kr paon ga in Do Rishtun kay Beech…_

 _Baba (rubbing arm of His Son with): kyun Nahi… Mera Beta itna Kamzor tou Nahi hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (pressed His Face over His Baba Chest with): Pata Nahi Baba…_

 _Baba: Bacchy, Dad kehny, Un kay Galy lagny, Us sy Pyar krnay, Nakhry dikhnay, Haq Jatany sy Baba ki Jagah ya Ihmeyet Kum tou Nahi ho jaye gi na… (turn His Face towards Himself with) Aap ko lagta hy kay aisa hoga…_

 _The Negative Nod either Tightening the Grip in His Father Protective Shelter really giving a New Beginning in that Relational Path…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Passengers Off Loaded from the Plane when reached at Destination named Delhi…_

 _Dr. Bhatiya Driver including Sr. Insp Fredrics Arrived to Pick them… Fredrics really Amazed after Meeting with Abhijeet Blood Father and Brother while Both Thanked Him regarding His Hard-work in All Investigation in their Case…._

 _After almost 31 Years, a Man Entering inside that Grave-Yard where Part of His Life Resting in Peace…._

 _Mr. Pradyuman with Dr. Gupta, while Ashoke and Abhijeet following them and Daya is a Step behind…._

 _Abhijeet Personally gives Him Space although Fix His Hawk Eye over Him too…_

 _They All stopped in-front of a Small Rectangle which was Wet and having Few Stems of Flowers…_

 _Watchman Telling many things especially showing His Extra Effort about Caring of that Grave, Quiets them More… Dr. Bhatiya gives Him Few Bucks while He Left…._

 _Mr. Pradyuman bend on His Knees and place His Palm over that Grave, Softly Waving it and His Patience level Break as He started Crying…_

 _Abhijeet Closed His Eyes to Hide His Tears on His Father Sudden Outburst, although Seeing His Twin who Stand in Mourn state…_

 _After few Minutes, He Signaled His Baba as He is feeling Hurt on those Tears, who Picked Mr. Pradyuman and takes Him outside the Grave-Yard with Dr. Bhatiya…._

 _Abhijeet turn and Look at His Bro, extend His Arm and Open His Palm against Him who Quietly grabbed it… Abhijeet takes Steps with Him and Both standing against that Grave…_

 _After a minute, Daya sat on His Ankles, taken out that Small Beanie, showing it to His Sleepy Twin, Smile in Tears, takes it inside and Abhijeet takes Him Out…_

 _Ashoke also Felt, Daya started Limp even till Vehicle, He started Trembling too… in whole way, His Eye Balls Still, Sadly their Bags took by Driver so They are Not giving any Medicine to Daya…_

 _After reaching, Abhijeet and Ashoke sat Him over Abhijeet Bed while Abhijeet started Shuffling Daya Bag and after getting His Pills, comes to Him who Feels Excessive Pain in His Head while His Tears Fills Heart Tear the Part of His Big Brother Heart who takes Him in His Loving Shell…_

 _The Shirt turn Wet with Salty Drops where His Small Doll Expelling His Pain and Hurt of almost 31 Years…_

 _How many minutes They Embrace each one, Relaxing their Heart and Soul while Releasing their Tension and Stiffness…_

 _Daya Depart with a Demand of taking Shower, Abhijeet find Him much Better as His Small Seizure Attack Ease Out so Permit Him…_

 _When will He back, who Soak His Hairs, lay Him over Bed Mattress even gives Him Pills and Lulling His Head by Hearing the Sweet Humming, He really don't understand…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet Stepped Out from Room after Slightly Closing the door although Flickering Dim Light, find Lunch is Ready over table…._

 _He sat either Look at His Father Read Swollen Eyes, could not Control over Himself, uttered…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered un-deliberately): Aap Theek hain na Dad..?_

 _He really Closed His Eyes and Regretted to Flow in Flood of Emotions as He Feels the Smileys Eyes of Others… after a minute, He hears a Soft tone…_

 _Pradyuman (soft tone): Jee Beta…._

 _He Feels His Father really Respect His Emotions and Not Bothering or Forced Him to Accept that Long Lost Relation in a bit…._

 _During Lunch, Dr. Gupta asked Mr. Pradyuman about a matter still gives Him Confusion with…_

 _Dr. Gupta: wesy Pradyuman (Abhijeet Shocked, How Easily His Baba built a Nice Mature and Friendly Relation with a Stranger in just Few Weeks, heard more) Tum kabhi Pehly aayey Nahi yahan… matlab Us First Night kay baad…?_

 _Pradyuman (after a sigh): Aik Do baar aaya tha Yaar (Abhijeet again Stunned on that **YAAR** , Listens) pr Meri kuch Ghantun ki Gair-Maujudgi bhi Daya ko Pareshan kr deti thi… (sadly telling) Teen-Age tak tou Usy Seizure Attacks bhi Kafi Zyada aur Jaldi Jaldi aaty thy…_

 _Abhijeet (suddenly): aur Aap kabhi Daya ko bhi Nahi laye (Pradyuman look Questioning so He added) I mean ho skta hy, Bhai sy Mil kr Us ko Sukun milta…_

 _Ashoke: Jee Uncle, kisi (Ask) Dr nay bhi Aap ko Suggest Nahi kiya…?_

 _Pradyuman: Beta, Ek baar Main laaya tha.. pr yahan Plane sy Uter kr hee Wo Pareshan ho gaya, Usy (complete painful tone) Pehla High Mal Grade Seizure Attack yahein aaya tha.. phir baad mein bhi Jub Main nay Zikr kiya yahan aany ka.. Us ki Condition Kharab honay lagti…_

 _All nodded and Engaged their Food and Ginger Tea made by Abhijeet on His Baba Demand…._

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Youngest Member Awakens and moving out feeling Himself Better, found Mostly People trying to Convince Dr. Salunkhy to Move with Him at Mumbai and Lives in Pradyuman Mansion, even Mr. Pradyuman said…_

 _Pradyuman (confusingly as not got the point): aakhir wahan Rehny mein Masla kiya hy…?_

 _Bhatiya (agreeing with Pradyuman point with): aur Nahi tou kiya… arry bhae, (happily as day dreamy tone gives Smiles to All) Main bhi Apna Ghar phir sy Rent pr dun… Burhapy ky liye kuch Jama karun… pr Nahi…_

 _Salunkhy (attempting): Tum Log Samjh Nahi rahy ho bhae, Log kya kahein gy….?_

 _Bhatiya (turn harsh): aby Logun ki tou Tu Rehny dy… Yaad hy Abhijeet ko Goud lety waqt bhi Logun nay Buht kuch kaha tha… tab.. (He Bites His Tongue on Salunkhy and Pradyuman Both Eye Signal as Abhijeet down His Head on these word, so add again) bas Faisla ho ga.. Tu wahein (ordering tone) Pradyuman Mansion mein rahy ga…_

 _Pradyuman (seeing Salunkhy wanted to say more interrupt with): arry bhae, (irritatingly) Rent dy dena…. Bas…_

 _Salunkhy (angry): kyun, Aik tou Ihsaan bhi kr rhy ho.. (dismissive tone) wo bhi Paisy ly kr…_

 _Pradyuman (pat over His Head with): Hey Bhagwaan… (nodded head with) Teri tou koi Baat Samajh Nahi aatii…_

 _Salunkhy (open insulting tone): Dimagh jo Kum reh gaya hy Tumhara…_

 _The Loud Laughing really turn Heads of All where Daya coming towards them although Abhijeet Immediately Standup to gives Him Support who sat over Chair and say in His Sweet tone…_

 _Daya (sweetly): Chalein na Baba…_

 _Salunkhy (look at Him and Surrendered with): Ok Baccha…_

 _The Mouth of Abhijeet Opened Literally on His Innocent Small Brat whose Small Cute Punch Lines Surrendered any-ones on His Decision…_

 _Daya Look at Abhijeet, Naughtily Smiled on His Brother Shocking Gaze and then Said Shyly in Low tone as Both sit side by side as…_

 _Daya (shyly): Abhi, Mujhy Bhook lagi hy…_

 _Abhijeet Smiled and without a word Moved to take Lunch for Him although Daya takes a Deep Breath Seeing a Complete Family Gathering…._

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Abhijeet called by His Baba as He is just Finishes His Call with a Patient Family, coming towards Sitting Area, seeing Baba start to Pack things with Dr. Bhatiya, seeing Him and say in Casual tone…_

 _Salunkhy: Jeet Bacchy, Apnay Dad ko zara Grave-Yard ly jayey… Humein Kal Subah hee Niklna hy.. phir Aa kr Apni Files etc Dekh lena kay kaun sii leni hy… (He look at His Son Silence and before Pradyuman Cancel the Plan, stressed in each Word) Theek hy na…_

 _Abhijeet nodded His Head while Pradyuman giving a Sad Look to Both… He knew its Both Plan to atleast trying to Close the Elder Son towards His Father…_

 _Daya already Left with Ashoke to See Abhijeet School, College, Medical College and the Hospital where He and Baba was Working…._

 _Both Quietly covered the Distance in Dr. Bhatiya Car as Ashoke takes His Car and reach to their Destination…_

 _They Spend a Long Time just Absorbing the Silent Love with the Owner of the Grave…_

 _Abhijeet Up His Head when He Hears the Straight, Serious but Softer tone with Clear Words as…_

 _Pradyuman: Tum shayed isy Ihsaan Samjh rhy ho… hain na..?_

 _Abhijeet Quiets but somehow His Fisting Fist understand His Blood Bond Father regarding His Thought so adds…_

 _Pradyuman: pr kis Baat ka Ihsaan… haan… Ihsaan wahan hota hy Beta (with Sigh) jahan Muqabla hota hy… pr yahan tou… Tumhein Dekhta hun tou Tumhari Parchai ko Mukammal pata hun, sirf Tumhara Baba ki wajah sy… aur Dekho, jub Tum Khud Daya ko Dekhty ho gy, tou lagta hoga na kay Us ki tou Parchaein bhi kitni Bikhri hy… tou Jis ny Usy Paala hoga, Wo kitna Toota hua hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (disagreeing with): aisa Nahi hy…_

 _Pradyuman: Thanks for the Compliment Beta… pr Sach yehi hay… Pata hy Mujhy Jazby Jatany ya Dikhany Nahi aaty, pr haan Jazby Nibhany Zarur aaty hain… (after seeing the Fist Loose while Face Expression turn Soft of His Son adds) Mujhy Tumhara Father Nahi banna Beta (Abhijeet turn His Head towards Him, heard) Mujhy Tumhary Father sy Seekhna hy kay Father kesy Bana jata hy…_

 _A Completely Heart Swelling Comment really takes the Man towards Seventh Sky… He never ever coming across this Man except few Scenarios where Obviously His Total Focus was His Son Health…_

 _A Typical Doctor and Patient Family Relation… He never get such Beautiful way to Present any Relation in a Totally Respected manner…_

 _Without any Word, He stand-up as Both sat over the Sidewall and when Seeing the Struggle of His Father, extend His Arm, the Palm automatically Clutched Sealed the Acceptance of that Relation…._

 _The Return Journey of Home is much Better because Random Stuff was roaming around in which Abhijeet Telling about Few Places/Petrol Rates/6 Lines Roads etc…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Back to City Journey at Night is Little Cool as Duo Spending their Time Together where Both Enjoying the Animated Movie on Airplane Screen…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Somehow this Two Days Visit and Especially without any Reason Mr. Pradyuman Offer to Dr. Salunkhy about Living in His Mansion in a Separate Portion with a Specific Rent while Dr. Salunkhy Acceptance of that Offer, Wiped Out the Scare from His Heart…_

 _He Feels that His Father and Brother such Easily Accept Dr. Salunkhy as His Father without any Demand and showing any Bad Emotions…_

 _Basically Everything Handled such Sweetly and Maturely that Nobody feeling Awkward…_

 _There Mental Assistance, Handling Difficulties and Physical Reactions really Bind them so Smoothly…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _He Settled His Baba Room although little Quiets Remembering an Soft Exciting tone as…_

 _Voice 1: Abhi, Baba ka Room Set kr kay na Tum Ooper aa jana.. Main nay na Hum Dono ka Room Set kiya hy… Tum Dekhna… Tumhein bhi Acha lagy ga…_

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him as after coming back to Mumbai, Driver takes All Family to Pradyuman Mansion where Dr. Salunkhy stepped down and trying to Adjust His Luggage in His Room…._

 _Abhijeet (look at the man whose Eyes having many Twinkling stars and adds): wo Daya, Main yahan Baba ky Sath rahun ga…_

 _Its Only a minute taken by Daya to Grasp what Abhijeet said.. He really Transform Himself in Strong Position, Smiled and Leaving the portion with a Small **Good Night** Wish…_

 _Abhijeet really Engaging Himself in Different Chores after that Departure either trying to Relax His Stiffness of Mind and Body…._

 _He started Casual Talking with His Baba to Engaged His Mind in Different aspect of Conversation, where telling His Baba Something about Daya, heard…_

 _Salunkhy: Bacchy, Aap Log Twin Brother ho na.. (sweetly) bhaly Identical Twins Nai.. pr ho tou Twin…_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Baba… pr Hairat hoti hy na… (lay down over the Couch with) Hum kitny Alug rhy… Main kahan Allahabad aur phir Delhi… Daya tou Mumbai sy bahar Abroad hee gaya Parhny.. jesy Main gaya tha… Hum Dono ki Schooling, Careers Sub Alug… magar (unbelievable tone) Humari Pasand Na-Pasand Aik… Humari Writing Script… even Daya ko Epilepsy hy aur Mujhy Migraine… Dono Disease Shock sy Related hain.. Trigger based hain…_

 _Salunkhy (ask sweetly to His Son as): Tumhein ab tou Itminaan hy na…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan Baba, wo jo Hamesha ek Feeling hoti thi na kay (Softly) Sub kuch hy pr kuch Missing hy… wo Feeling Khatam ho gayii Daya sy Mil kr.. pr Baba, (confusingly) wo itna Sweet kesy hay aur itna Innocent.. Totally Buddhu…_

 _Salunkhy (naughtily tease): Aap ka hee Bhai hy…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Kal Flight mein, Mujhy Bolny laga, Mery Pass na Ek Bear hy.. Main Samjha kay Khareed kay laaya hoga kahein sy… (telling) wesy bhi Usy Pet tou Buht Pasand hain.. phir Socha koi Stuff Toy hoga.. pr Pagal hy Poora.. (casually) jub Mujhy kuch Nahi mila tou Main ny Poocha kay Bear kahan hy tou Mujhy Cell ky Camera mein Meri Shakl dikha kr kehny laga kay ye hy na Mera Care Bear…_

 _His Father Smiled seeing His Son Face although Closing His Eyes because of Tiring Flight…._

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _He Opened His Eyes after getting the Steady Breaths of His Father, Look at Him and said in a Soft Whisper as…_

 _Abhijeet: I m Sorry Baba (hunch over Him with) Aap ny Saheh kaha tha… Aap ka Beta Kamzor Nahi…_

 _He Covered the Sheet over Him and then Leaving the Portion and Stepped inside the Main Living Area…_

 _He moved on Tip Toes, stopped against a Door which Flashing a Scene where His Brother grabbed His Arm and takes Him downward gives Him Smile again…_

 _He Twist the Knob and Enter inside in Small Light of Night Bulb, seeing the New Decoration of Room…_

 _He found His Brother Sleeping over His Bed, Fisting the Same Small Beanie while His Cheeks showing the Dry marks of Salty Fine Lines gives Painful Lines…._

 _He Softly taking His Place and lay down over the Empty Bed, while Covered Himself under the Sheet, Closing His Expressive Eyes Remembering the Lights which Emitting from those Twinkling Stars Scattered in His Baby Brother Eyes, Diminishing One by One with the Rejection of that Offer…._

 _He really Hurts Badly with the Departure of Daya without any Agitation and Irritation although having a Soft Wish…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Continuous Gaze Sparked the Inner Alarm of System where His Eyes Flickered and the Reversal Reaction, Jerk the Figure who Badly Hurt His Head if Hit with the Cupboard…_

 _His Brother on His Immediate Reflex Action, grabbed His Pillow from Beneath His Head, Clutched His Kid Jersey and placed the Pillow at back of His Head with a Grumble as **BEWAKOOF** , Looking at His Wide Shocking Eyes and ask…_

 _Abhijeet (tease): Kabhi Handsome Aadmi Nahi dekha hy kya…?…._

 _The Little One Nodded while Stand Up and moving towards His Bed although giving back Pillow to His Brother with…_

 _Daya: Roz Dekhta hun (lying down with) Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet (smiled but again taunt): pr Buht Handsome Nahi Dekha hoga na…_

 _He lay down after Setting His Pillow hearing the Mumbling of **HUNH** and a Clear **Tongue Out** although Daya Instantly Changed His side really giving His Brother a Big Big Smiles which Swells His Heart…._

 _Yes, He is Scared for whom, He does not Know.. He could not gives Proper Word to His Thoughts…_

 _He Waited for this Single Relation like a Fulfilling of a Dua which He Prays like a Vows without Missing any Day in His Life…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Life Settled Slowly as the Relation or Reaction to Owns that Loving Bond Growing with Daily bases…_

 _Voice 1: ummm.. (excitingly) acha Tum Mujhy koi Nick Name do…_

 _Voice 2 (shocked): Ain… Tumhara Naam hee itna Chota hy Daya.. (usual way) Us ka kya Nick bany ga ya Short Form…_

 _Daya: pr, (telling) Main nay Tumhein diya na… Abhi… (demanding) bas Tum bhi do…_

 _Abhijeet: Acha… (thinking) Main Sochta hun…_

 _Daya (after a minute): Soch liya…_

 _Abhijeet (angry): aby…_

 _Daya (again after 3 minute): Soch liya…_

 _Abhijeet (slap over His head with): ab Bilkul Chup.. (strict tone) Aadhy Ghanty baad…_

 _Daya really Quiets either Abhijeet feeling Restlessness and Anxious… His Stomach Cramps giving Ghost of Smiles on Big Bro Lips even His Eyes Closed and when Daya could not Wait more, nudged Abhijeet through His Shoulder as Both sat side by side at Floor Carpet at their room while their back placed with Abhijeet bed Footer…_

 _Daya (seeing Abhijeet one eye opened so uttered hurriedly): Yaar, 25 minutes tou ho gaye.. (sweetly) 5 minute to ooper neechy chalta hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (jerking head with Smile and uttered lovingly): Do-Do_

 _The Whisper of **DO-DO** with a Soft tone even with Loving Shade, Flopped the Bangs of Hairs, the Eyes Beamed Brightened Lights while the Slight Redness over Cheek turned to Grin and Double Checked the Soothing Smile appearing Broadly on those Fairly Face really giving a Worth moment to Watch which giving a Complete Acceptable Signal with Bottom of Heart and Sooth of Mind…._

 _Abhijeet (smilingly seeing His Brother happiness ask): Pasand aaya…?_

 _Daya (nodded enthusiastically): Buht (sudden turn to Him) ab Tum Mujhy yehi Bolna… pr bas Tum (restricted it with) Dad bhi Nahi aur Na Baba…_

 _Abhijeet (accepting it with): Ok, Chote…_

 _Daya (shocked): kya Chote… hain.. (telling) aik hee Age hy Humari…_

 _Abhijeet (disagreeing with): Jee Nahi.. 1 Saal Chota ho ya 1 Minute… Chota Chota hee hota hy (brushing His hairs although seeing Grey Side Burns with) Tu Color kyun Nahi krta…_

 _Daya (standing with): kya Yaar…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): kya Yaar kya… Pata hy jub Main Tujhy Tu kehta hun na.. Saaray Log Mujhy aisa Dekhty hain jesy pata Nahi kya Gunah kr diya Main ny… (Daya Laughing loudly with **HAHAHAHA** , heard more as His Bro giving Him His Hand to Stand Him by Force with) Kal sy Teri Denting Painting Start…_

 _The Laughing rose on that Denting Painting term as Baby Brother Enjoying it whole Heartily…_

 _Abhijeet always Caring about Himself, His Diet, Looks, Outfits and All Up to Date as it gives a Nice Impression on His Clients either as Patients or their Families or Colleagues…_

 _Here His Baby Brother is Totally Opposite of Him, Careless, Mish Mash, Silly, Clingy and All…._

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Dib Dab, Dub Dub is a New Vocal Title Track as Abhijeet really Forcefully Die Daya's Hair and now He is Waiting for His Showering Period just Messing His Bed Sheet, Pillow Covers, Towel and His Brother Shirt and Coat and using His Hair Die as **Nazar ka Teeka** by Pasting them in these Items…_

 _The Mirror really giving Him a Shocking Gesture when He Wipes His Hairs and Abhijeet Signaled Him to See Himself at Mirror as He Wasted All Cloths in Laundry Bucket, Heard…_

 _Voice: ohhh… (niharing with) Main itna Pyara hun…_

 _The Wide Eyed Innocent Comment brings Smile over Elder Bro Face, although He gives a Wink to His Buddy makes Him turn Red in Embarrassment…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Duo coming down at Hall where Both Fathers taking Nuts and Talking about some Random Stuff, where Salunkhy Look at His Smaller Son and said…_

 _Salunkhy: arry, (innocently) whose this Handsome Guy, Jeet…?_

 _The Guy really feeling extreme Embarrassment as Pradyuman also seeing Him with Loving Smile, heard more…_

 _Salunkhy: bas, (to Pradyuman) ab is kay Hath Peely krny ki karo…_

 _Pradyuman (tease): aur Baray ko Chor dun…_

 _Salunkhy (jerking head): wo tou Sanyas ly chukka hy…_

 _Pradyuman Grumbling while Duo Enjoyed as now Both Completely Focused over Screen Watching Soccer League Match…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Voice (confusingly): kya hua… Aap Theek hain na…?_

 _Abhijeet moved towards His Father room Hearing some Noises and found He is Looking Angry and trying to Search Something, heard…_

 _Pradyuman: Nahi, (straight tone) Pagal ho gaya hun…_

 _The Man Smiled as He saw from the Common Window that His Small Brother Wobbling His Lips with His Fingers Help while Jumping here and there with Askew His Hairs to giving the Image of that **PAGAL** telling by His Dad…_

 _Abhijeet (again): pr Aap ye (seeing things over Study table with) kr kya rhy hain…_

 _Pradyuman (stern tone): Bhangra…_

 _The Typical Steps of Bhagra really gives a Tough time to Elder One to Hide His Outburst Laugh, uttered Suddenly…_

 _Abhijeet (coming ahead inside room with): kya Dad… Aap bhi (He still Smiling over His Little Brother Antics, Tell him) arry Mujhy Bataein… ky Masla hy… I m here na (pressing His Shoulder with) Bethyey Aap… hmm… Take Deep Breath… ab Bolein…._

 _The Conversation Trailed Off as the Big Bird went Downstairs Leaving Both Father and Brother…_

 _He moved ahead found Baba Reading a File, sat against Him who Closed His File, seeing the Innocent Eyes who asked…_

 _Daya (ask): Baba… Aap ko Kaun Zyada Acha lagta tha… Aap kay Dad ya Mom…?_

 _Salunkhy (smilingly on that Kiddish Query adds): Dono… (after a while) pr Baba Zyada…_

 _Daya (shocking tone): kyun…?_

 _Salunkhy: kyunkay Meri Maa Jald is Dunya sy chali gayii (find a Small Sad face, adding) pata hy Ek baar Mujhy Bike Khareedny ka Daura par gaya… Raat Din bas Bike dila dein.. Bike dila dein krta rehna… (moving to His ML as) Baba kay Pass Paisy Nahi thy… phir bhi Wo kisi na kisi tarah Mujhy Bike Dilwany mein Kaamyaab ho gaye… pr phir Wo Der sy Ghar aaty, Thaky Thaky rehty aur Main, Apni Naii Bike kay Nakhry uthata… (after a Small sigh as Hide His Tear with) Un kay Kandhy Jhukty jaty… Pehli baar Mujhy Pata chala, Un kay pass Ginti kay Chand Kapry Reh gaye hain… Un kay Joty mein Cheed ho gaye hain… Part Time Job sy Wo Bike ka Qarz utarty hain… (in Teary tone) Pata hy Bacchy, Humein ye Nazar tou aata hy kay Ma any aaj Roti Nahi banaii pr ye Nahi Dikhta kay Us kay Hath mein Chala par gaya hy… Hum Samjhty hain Khair Kehriyet pooch kr, Un Logun ki Khuli Hatheli mein Chand Rupy rakh kr aur Kuch Phal, Kapry Saal mein kabhi kabhar la kr denay sy Haq Ada ho jaty hain (whispering tone) Hum kabhi Soch hee Nahi paaty kay Haq Ada Nahi hota… Haq Nibhaya jata hy.. bilkul Us Waady ki tarah jo Pooray krnay sy Mazboot hota hy aur Barhta hy.. Ghatta Nahi… (Smilingly) Hain na…_

 _Before Daya Replied and Agreed in Wet tone… Two Approaching Figures Catch His Words with…_

 _Abhijeet: aur bhae, kya Baatein ho rhi hain…_

 _Pradyuman (sat with): Raaz-o-Niyaaz ki…_

 _Duo (shockingly): kya Dad…_

 _Oldie Duo takes a Sad Sigh while Daya Look at the Twinkling, Sparkling Eyes of His Big Brother and a Smaile Playing over His Lips either His Relaxed Muscles, His Father Soothing Posture, added…_

 _Daya: hy koi Baat.. bas Baba aur Meri… Secret wali (to Salunkhy) hain na Baba…_

 _Baba nodded although now all Four Figures feeling Content and Completed as the Elder Son Relaxed His Father, got a Sweet Kiss over His Forehead and Accept that Relation with Agreement of His Mind and Heart…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _Honestly Both Father's really Enjoying their Late Age Life where They really Re-Live their Lives after giving Apt time t their Professional Life…_

 _Dr. Bhatiya and Arvind also taking Part as Dr. Bhatiya also Roaming Delhi to Mumbai because Ashoke now Posted as HOD in LLH…._

 _Rahul and Rajeev Enjoying the Fun Time with Daya, Abhijeet and Ashoke as these Two Arrivals giving **CHAR CHAND** to their Group which Entitled as A (Square) D R (Square) as **ADR** …._

 _Today, after Freed from Office, the Small Bear went to His Big Bro Chamber… The extra Growling Voice, Embarrassed the Guy, whose trying to Divert the Attention of Others Focus and Lastly telling by seeing His Hungry Stomach as…_

 _Daya (cut His eyes to His Tummy and in Strict tone): Be Quiet…_

 _Although the Man inside His Glass Chamber, does not Heard that Scold but His Eyes Blinked the way His Little Brother Softly Knocked down His Own Tummy, really giving Him Beam of Smiles while He Deliberately Controlled it as He is doing a Session with His Patient…_

 _Now after Freeing, Both Left the Hospital Premises while when about to Sit inside Daya Deary Quillas, Abhijeet teased…_

 _Abhijeet (teased): tou phir Chup hui (Daya look at Him in Question heard the Taunt little prolong) Sahab ki Talking Tummy…_

 _The Beary Cheeks having Slight Grin while He Completely Avoiding His Eyes and Ignite the Vehicle when His Brother sat beside Him…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Exhaustion really sat the stubborn Brat who was so much Concerned regarding Morning Jog which turn to Running now…_

 _Abhijeet sat on His Knees as Daya over Bench and started Tying Daya Runner Laces with Light Scolding…_

 _Abhijeet: aby Tu nay Mujhy kya Samjha hua hy…. Ain… Maid kya…?_

 _Daya (laughingly giving another foot with): wo Baba ny kaha tha kay Tum ko Sub Kaam aaty hain.. tou Main nay Socha (naughty) Testing kr li jaye… (hearing Grumbling of His Big Bro added Usually) aur wesy bhi Jhuknay sy Mery Sar mein Dard ho jata hy (Abhijeet Fingers Stopped for a moment, then again Tying the Knot Loosely heard an Irritative tone) ab Rahul ki tarah (stand up as Abhijeet also stand on His Feet with) ye Mut keh dena (Imitate) kay aiasy Shoes Mut Pehna karo (rash as both started Strolling with) hunh… Runner Buht Acha aur Comfort hoty hain… hain na…_

 _The Big Brother nodded although now giving Orange Juice Bottle to His Kid Brother which Tucked at His Waist Belt…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Kid Brother moving in His Bed, while Big Bro Prepare for His Session although its Sunday…_

 _Daya takes Many Minutes to Understand Abhijeet Point of View as He has Fever from Last Night and He does not want to Miss Abhijeet in that condition…_

 _Abhijeet: Ok, Daya… ab Theek ho na (Daya nodded) hmm.. Main Zara Clinic ja raha hun (Daya look at Him in Unbelievable shade) (Abhijeet adds) Session hy Mera Yaar (sat over Bed beside Him, Ruffling His Hairs Checking No Fever with) bas Thori Der mein aa jaon ga…_

 _Daya (Sadly): Bosss…._

 _Abhijeet (again weaving His Hairs with): acha Do-Do hy na Bhai ka… Jaldi aa jaon ga…_

 _Daya (ask): Promise…_

 _Ahijeet: yeah (standing with tease) Kiddo…_

 _Daya makes Face on that Term which Mostly Abhijeet used to Tease His Little Bro and Left the Room, with an Order…_

 _Abhijeet (at doorstep): Sun (Daya look at Him) if U Need Me.. Call Me… (Daya nodded) (Abhijeet rash) Mundi Nahi hilani hy.. Bolo kya Kaha Main ny…?_

 _Daya (smilingly): if U need Me, Call Me…_

 _Abhijeet (pressing): aby Tu.. if U…_

 _The rose of Laugh really giving Him to jerk His Head as His Hairy Bear Playing with His Words…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Continuous Buzzing Interrupted His Session where, few Frowning Line Appeared as it Mostly Ruined the Flow in His and His Patient Sitting which need a Complete Calm Scenario…_

 _He Cut His Eyes over the Scene with Irritation and Suddenly Stand on His Feet seeing Daya Name Flashing over His Cell Screen…_

 _He Look at His Assistant who Resumed as He Picks Call with **HAAN DAYA** but Only Gasping Tells Him Something Wrong Happened with Daya…_

 _Abhijeet (again): Daya…. Daya… (shout) kya hua… Daya…_

 _The Gasping and Especially the Fallen Things Sound makes Him Extremely Worried who is moving by giving Signal to His Assistance…_

 _Abhijeet (trying to Relax Him with): Daya… Hang On… haan… Main aa raha hun… Daya…. Bol…_

 _Except the Gasps and Slurred tones, He could not get any Sound but still Feeling Hustle Bustle in Phone Backgrounds…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya… (His Panic Tones tell His Mental Stress as He started Skipping Stairs because of an Occupied Lift) Dodo…. (Soothed) Bhai aa raha hy… (Encouragingly) Kiddoo…._

 _He rushed Outside, Finding Watchmen so asking about His Cell as He does not Want to Cut His Bro Line of Life with this **TU'N TU'N** tone…._

 _He got the Cell, trying to Press Buttons but whom, in that Cell Phone Scenario, whose Remembers any ones Number including their Parents/Siblings even Houses Land-Line…_

 _He just Pressed **EMERGENCY** and Call for an Ambulance on Urgent bases to His house while still Keep in Contact with His Little Doll…_

 _He could not get where is His Father or any Servant even Hearing Many Noises from Daya's room but He knew, Servants Mostly Avoiding Daya's Room because of His Mood and Stubbornness…._

 _He still Contacting to His Bear, Continuously Encouraging Him as still He found Gasping, Shallow Breaths, Moaning Pains…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _The Jeep Stopped at Pavement having already Stopped Ambulance while a BMW from where Pradyuman Stepping out as Abhijeet already Outside and Rushing inside the Room still Talking to His Little Bro…._

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _A Bright Light, Calmness, Cooling and especially typical Medicinal Aroma Forced the Laid Figure to Welcoming Himself from that Dark World…._

 _He First Squinting His Eyes under All these Heavy Accessories till His Vision and Senses does not Adjusted with Surroundings…_

 _Immediately found Many Overly Over-Whelmed Figures around Him where He gave Few Angry Punches the Man First Left to Him and started Crying…._

 _Abhijeet Soothed Him in His Loving Hug as He knew His Brother Fulfilled His Part as when **HE NEEDS HIM, CALLED HIM** but He Completely Failed in His Part…._

 _He could not Keep His Promise for Early Arrival makes Him Weaker and Weaker with His Bunny Sobbing and Silent Tears after a Disastrous Outbreak…_

 _He First time got How much His Brother Dependent over Him in just few Months relay gives Him Extra Responsibility…_

* * *

 _…0000000000000000000000000000….._

* * *

 _This is the Picture of a Quiet Mansion where Two Oldies, trying to Beat the other one in Chess at Sitting Area…_

 _Now move Upstairs where You find Boys Room and a Big Library and Computer Room as Both Fathers now taking their Bed Room Downstairs as Dr. Salunkhy also Shifting in Main Living Area…._

 _The Shelf having many things including Books, Shields, Folders as One Bed Occupied Different Wires either Cell Charger, Ipod and Ipad Chargers or Lappy Charger with Devices…_

 _At the Corner of Bed, the Same Secret Chest Sitting Openly although having an Addition of Abhijeet Childhood Album where He Mostly got All those things, where here His Kid Brother Purchased for Him…_

 _The Common Bed side having a Lamp, Water Bottle, Tissue Box, Daya Pills and especially a Photo-Frame of **DUO** wearing the Small Beanie of a Sleepy Brother…_

 _Daya (irritatingly): arry Yaar, Jaldi karo… (irritatingly) kitna Tayyar ho gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (seeing Himself over Mirror with): hunh… (ask) Tum kyun is Hulye mein ja rhy ho…?_

 _Daya (proudly): I m Damn Awesome… (stressed) Samjhy…._

 _Abhijeet (jerking Head with): Pagal…. Pata hy Waqt kay Sath Chalna chahyey…._

 _Daya (mocking): Dekhye ga kaun Baray Miyaan ko…?_

 _Abhijeet: Buht hain… (telling proudly) pata hy Dad aur Baba Dono Keh rhy hain kay Main Foran Shadi kr lun…_

 _Daya (standing, stretching His Body and say Simply): Yaar, Foreign sy Mut krna… Desi bhi chaly gii…_

 _Its taking few minutes to Abhijeet to Understand His Bro Prank as now Following Him towards Downstairs after Dusting His Black Blazer…_

 _He reached and find His Both Fathers Relax Waiting in Casual Wears while Seeing Him, Confused, Heard His Tone…_

 _Abhijeet: kya Dad (to Salunkhy) aur Baba, aisy hee Chalna hy kya… (telling more) chalo Daya ka tou Samjh aata hy.. wo wahein ja kr Change kary ga.. pr Aap Dono…_

 _Pradyuman: pr Beta… (trying to be Lighter way although His Eyes telling other story) I mean Dinner pr, itna Tayyar ho kr jana… ab Humari Umer thori Na hy…_

 _Abhijeet: Dada, Reception Dinner hy… (setting His Blazer Cuffs with) thora tou Chalta hy.. kya… is sy Acha tou Aap Office kay liye Tayyar hoty hain…_

 _Salunkhy (shockingly): Reception Dinner, kis ka….?_

 _Abhijeet (confuse tone): Ra.. Rajeev…_

 _He looked at His Left side where His Kid Brother Sprinkle the Water Sip which He was taking inside His Throat with a Huge Laugh while the Chasing of **TOM** and **JERRY** started giving Smiles to Oldie Duo who Smacking their Sons Back and takes Them to Restaurant…._

 _The Life turn Beautiful Everyday, giving Shades of Love, Shelter of Dua, Adjustment of Care not Only Relax the Live One Hearts but giving the Sooth to the Spiritual Soul who now really move to Heaven with Complete Happiness..._


End file.
